


Bocchan in Chains: Sebastian’s Purchased Mate

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aftercare, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Caring Sebastian, Ciel wants her alpha and sweets, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Sebastian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mail order mates, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Omega Verse, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian In Love, Sebastian just wants Ciel, Sebastian thinks she’ll make cute babies too, Shameless Smut, Smut, ciel makes a cute omega, cute Ciel, modernau, no demons, pregnant ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 76,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Sebastian takes a chance on a special purchase and orders an omega through the mail. When a certain bluenette is brought to him on a silver platter, he struggles to control his primal instincts. Sebastian knows he must win Ciel’s heart before he can claim his new omega.....To mount Ciel, to mate Ciel, to breed Ciel.....those are the dark and delicious lustings of Sebastian’s alpha heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates bi-monthly!  
————————————————————

Sebastian Michaelis sat down on the black leather sofa in his large living room. He looked out of the etched window at the black sky and sighed to himself.

A frown fell over his handsome features.

Another night all alone.

Sebastian had asked several of his coworkers to join him for a drink after work, but they all said no.

One had a date.

One wasn’t feeling well.

One had a pregnant spouse at home.

Sebastian scowled, staring into the roaring fireplace that he was sitting in front of.

Sebastian wished he had a pregnant spouse……

Or, even just a spouse at all…….

Simply an omega to go to dinner with?

Was that too much to ask?

Sebastian was greatly unfulfilled.

For such a tall, strong, handsome Alpha like Sebastian to still be single at his age…..

It was almost humiliating.

Sebastian saw the happiness in couples’ eyes when he passed them on the streets.

Why couldn’t he have that with someone?

Sebastian heard his coworkers whispering behind his back.

People assumed something was wrong with him.

That wasn’t true.

Sebastian heard a soft pattering sound and looked up.

“You understand, don’t you, my sweet Tibby?” Sebastian asked as his black cat crawled onto the leather sofa.

Sebastian gently pet his feline friend, who meowed in response.

“Looks like it’s just you and me again tonight.” Sebastian smiled at Tibby while she licked her paws.

When the cat curled up on the arm of the sofa, Sebastian’s frown returned and his hand slipped away.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t meet any omegas, and it wasn’t that omegas hadn’t wanted him as their alpha……well……...

First, Sebastian had never met anyone that truly captured his attention.

Not completely, anyway.

Sebastian found the dating scene a dull, endless parade of drinks, phone numbers, and missed connections.

Omegas always fawned over Sebastian, praising his good lucks to an exorbitant degree.

It didn’t flatter Sebastian.

It made him want to roll his eyes.

No one wanted him for who he was, they just wanted him because he was beautiful.

Second, there were very few unmated omegas that were…….well, looking for a commitment, anymore.

At least, that’s how it seemed.

The omegas he had met wanted Sebastian for a night, sure, maybe two, maybe even three.

But when it came time to cement the bond between them………

For them to commit to Sebastian and only Sebastian forever…..?

……Sebastian found himself alone in his opulent mansion once again.

Sebastian sighed.

Time was passing.

It had been difficult enough for Sebastian to ignore his alpha instincts this long.

Each day, it grew more painful to see other alphas and omegas happily paired.

Mated…….

Married……

Bonded……

Breeding…..

Would Sebastian end up spending his entire life alone?

That question worried him more and more.

Sebastian idly picked up a copy of a men’s fashion magazine and flipped to the back section, to the ads.

Sebastian’s sexy, dark eyes skimmed the page carefully.

Talk to Local Singles in Your Area Now!

Escort for Hire! Events, Special Occasions and More! Call Now!

Sebastian grew rather frustrated and threw the magazine down.

What a waste of time.

He rose from the couch and stood. 

He padded to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of absinthe.

Then another.

Then another.

Sebastian found his way back to the black leather sofa when he was on his fourth glass of absinthe.

The magazine had been slowly sliding all that time.

As Sebastian sat down on the sofa, the magazine finally slipped to the floor with a plop.

Tibby blinked.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and picked the magazine off of the floor.

It had fallen open to a different page and a certain ad caught his eye.

Mail Order Mates: Just $999.99

Sebastian blinked his bleary eyes.

He made that kind of money in half a day.

A mail order mate? Someone that would be his and only his forever?

Well, that was convenient!

If Sebastian had a better grip on his senses, if his mind hadn’t been altered by alcohol, Sebastian probably wouldn’t have done it.

But in his absinthe-induced stupor, Sebastian pulled out his phone and dialed the number on the ad.

“Hello? Yes, I’d like to order a mate, please.” Sebastian slurred.

He smiled happily.

This was great!

“Male or female?” A feminine voice asked on the other end of the phone.

“I’m a very dominant alpha.” Sebastian scowled, narrowing his eyes.

In his hazy mind, he took that question as an insult.

“No, sir, your mate. Do you want a male or female?” The voice on the other end asked.

“I want a lady~.” Sebastian smirked.

Ladies had softer bits.

Softer bits that Sebastian enjoyed squeezing and tasting.

Sebastian’s mouth hung open drunkenly as he daydreamed for a moment.

Soon, the voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“What color hair?”

“What?” Sebastian asked.

“What color of hair would you like your mate to have?” The voice asked.

Sebastian felt a strange, desperate sadness grip him in his drunken state.

How cold were all these questions?

This was a mate he was trying to order, not a boat!

What kind of people were running this mail order mate business, anyway?

“Listen,” Sebastian said, shaking himself half-sober as his usual, velvet voice came out. “I want you to send me the most rejected, most tenacious creature you have. I want someone who’s lonely like me. I want someone beautiful inside and out. I want someone I can give a good home to.” 

The voice was silent on the other end, typing as Sebastian placed his order.

“I want someone just for me.” Sebastian sighed.

“Absolutely, sir. You can go ahead with that credit card number and address when you’re ready.” The voice affirmed.

For some reason, Sebastian still went through with it, paying the fee and collapsing backwards onto the couch afterwards.

He fell into a deep, drunken sleep.

Tibby meowed down at him, curling her tail behind her curiously.

Sebastian wondered in his dreams………

What had he just done?

—————————————————————-

Sebastian woke late the next morning and rubbed his face as his head throbbed.

He barely remembered last night.

Briefly, the order he had placed danced through his mind.

Sebastian chuckled.

Mail order mate?

Yeah right.

Such a thing wasn’t even legal, let alone real.

Sebastian washed himself off and prepared for the day.

He wasted more money drunk and home alone than he would have if he was still dating.

Tibby walked up behind him and meowed as he washed himself an apple.

Sebastian smiled.

He had money to waste, what did it matter?

Besides, at least he still had Tibby.

—————————————————————

The weekend passed and Monday came.

Sebastian rose and went to his office.

He thought nothing of the silly purchase he had made Friday night.

Just a scam, nothing more.

Tuesday came and went.

Wednesday…….

Thursday……..

Friday.

Sebastian came home from work Friday, prepared to spend another weekend on the couch with his cat.

He parked his black Lamborghini in the garage on its revolving platform, and headed up into his house.

Sebastian walked through the back door in the kitchen and up the stairs.

He opened the door to his bedroom and stopped.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

In the middle of the huge bedroom stood a massive, ventilated box.

Easily six feet tall and six feet wide.

Had the cleaning lady let a delivery person in with this?

She must have……….

Sebastian stepped forward and read a tag on the outside of the box.

Mail Order Mate Services thanks you for your purchase!

Sebastian’s mouth dropped.

He had really…...bought…..a mate?

But this was a box…..

There was someone inside?

A living person?

Oh dear.

Sebastian’s face fell in disgust.

He hadn’t meant to take part in human-trafficking.

Sebastian had assumed when he was drunk that…..

Hmm……….

Well, he had assumed a lot when he was drunk.

Sebastian noticed that there was a pull down plastic door on the front of the box.

Sebastian gathered his thoughts and lifted his hand, knocking gently on the door. “Hello?”  
He called.

No answer.

“Hello?” Sebastian asked a bit louder, rapping his knuckles on the plastic again.

Silence.

Sebastian frowned, hoping that whoever was in there was alright.

Sebastian worked up the nerve to roll the plastic door open.

His eyes widened when he did.

Sebastian felt a shiver go down his spine as he inhaled deeply.

Mmm………

Sebastian could smell it, there was definitely an omega inside the box.

But the scent from this omega was much different, deep and layered, intoxicating…..

Sweet and musky at the same time.

Sebastian’s brain became muddled as his alpha instincts took over.

Thoughts swirled in his mind.

Claim, take, devour…….

Sebastian licked his lips before he shook himself out of his trance.

He couldn’t let his primal reaction scare his new mate away.

Whoever she was.

Sebastian tried to peer into the darkness of the box. He was quite eager to meet the omega that the incredible, delicious scent came from. 

He was still squinting when a small, pale arm snaked out and promptly slammed the plastic door shut again.

Sebastian blinked.

“Hello?” Sebastian called, knocking on the door. “You can come out. I promise, I won’t hurt you.” 

A moment of silence passed.

Sebastian reached out and lifted the plastic door again.

“That’s what you all say. You are an alpha, aren’t you?” A very cold, but beautiful voice called from inside.

The sound made him want to purr in delight.

That was a lady’s voice……

A very feisty lady’s voice.

“I am.” Sebastian answered truthfully. “But I didn’t even know the ad was legitimate. I promise, I mean you no harm.”

“If you didn’t know the ad was legitimate, then why did you answer it?” The low, cutting voice asked.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

He was a very tall, very strong alpha.

Sebastian could tear into the box and rip through the omega inside in an instant.

If he wanted to.

Yet, this omega had the bravado to sass him…...

Cocky little thing in there, wasn’t it?

“I suppose I wanted to believe it was, now here you are.” Sebastian called, teasingly. He smiled at his own witty reply. “I assumed the persons for sale signed up willingly.”

“We didn’t.” The voice called bitterly.

Sebastian frowned.

Silence followed for a moment.

Sebastian had still not seen her face.

He burned with the desire to meet the tortured omega behind that cold voice and foolish arrogance.

Slowly, Sebastian moved a nearby lamp closer to the box and turned it on, so the inside would be illuminated.

In the light, Sebastian finally got a glimpse of who the service had selected for him.

Sebastian’s eyes grew wide again.

A small, petite woman, very young, and decidedly gorgeous, sat curled on the floor of the box.

Dressed in only a very minimal, skimpy black bikini, she was easily the most beautiful person Sebastian had ever laid eyes on. 

She had unique, striking slate grey hair mixed with strands of blue, cut adorably short. Her feathery bluenette hair highlighted her fine, delicate facial features. Sebastian admires her pale, pink lips, and her tantalizing cleavage. Full without being too much, Sebastian appreciated that, along with the sculpted lines of her legs and abdomen, and her subtly curvy bottom. Sebastian was enraptured with the omega, all the way down to her perfect little toes.

“Wow…..” Sebastian breathed, more to himself than her.

The woman’s eyes turned to Sebastian, and he was struck by their vivid sapphire hue. They were made even more magnificent by the way her dark, long eyelashes framed her blue eyes like pictures.

The omega’s cheeks tinted a pale shade of pink as she watched Sebastian drink her in.

The omega took a moment to scan her eyes over Sebastian, from his handsome face to his silky-looking, raven-black hair, all the way to his slender, muscular physique.

Well……….

She silently thought that if she had to be forced to mate with someone, the man in front of her may have been the best-looking choice…….

But she would never let him know that.

The omega pursed her pink lips in a haughty pout.

She was far too proud to give this man the satisfaction.

“Go on, then, alpha.” The bluenette omega hissed, rolling her eyes at Sebastian. She bent forward on all fours as she changed positions, from sitting on her bottom to kneeling. “Mount me and mate me, do whatever you want with me. I’m just a body after all, aren’t I? That’s what all alphas want. Go on, then, take what you paid for.” 

Sebastian frowned as she spoke, seeing the tears well in her lovely, sapphire eyes. 

Omegas were naturally submissive and craved their alphas, body and soul.

Omegas were even worse when they went into heat.

Had that been what happened?

Trauma?

Sebastian knew that for this omega to be so bitter, something must have gone terribly wrong in her past.

Sebastian could sense it.

Hurt…….

Fear…….

“Just remember one thing while you do it,” The woman sniffed, wiping her watery eyes with the back of her hand. “I’ll never be your mate.” She hissed through gritted teeth.

Sebastian frowned in sympathy.

Who would have abused this poor, beautiful creature?

She was absolutely amazing! 

Her very being……...Sebastian could see the strength of her spirit shining through her sad sapphire eyes as she knelt in front of him.

Of course, Sebastian would never hurt an omega, he wasn’t that kind of an alpha, but goodness……

Staring at the omega, Sebastian wished that he could mount and mate her.

Breed her…….

Claim her as his own forever.

Yes, that sounded lovely indeed.

Heat or not, Sebastian would have happily taken her there and then.

There was just something…….

Something different about her.

Interesting.

Endearing.

To show that he was not a threat to her, Sebastian knelt down across from the woman.

She blinked at him curiously.

“I’m not going to mate you, or force you to do anything.” Sebastian spoke. “I’m sorry that this has happened to you.” 

The rage and resentment disappeared from the omega’s beautiful face and she listened closely.

Obediently, just like a good omega.

Sebastian wanted to smirk.

He was already coaxing her instincts out.

“You must be exhausted from being in that box, though. May I at least offer you some tea, or, something to eat?” Sebastian asked, reaching out and offering the woman a hand.

The omega looked deeply shocked, as if Sebastian was the first person to give her any proper treatment for a very, very long time. “Yes…….I’d….I’d like that very much.”

The bluenette took the alpha’s extended hand and allowed him to pull her out of the box and to her feet.

“My name is Sebastian Michaelis.” Sebastian introduced himself with a polite bow.

The bluenette omega looked at him wistfully.

“Do you have a name, my dear?” Sebastian blinked.

“I…...I used to be called Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive.” The omega mumbled sadly.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. “Well, then it is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ciel.”

Sebastian watched as the omega shifted nervously, trying to cover herself in her skimpy top and shorts.

As much as he would love for Ciel to wear less, he was certain that his mail ordered omega would be much happier wearing more, at least for now.

Sebastian walked over and pulled one of his white dress shirts out of an armoire.

Ciel looked startled at first when Sebastian wrapped around her, but she relaxed with a quiet squeak of appreciation when she realized…….

Sebastian had put one of his dress shirts on her to protect her modesty. He was trying to make the little omega feel more comfortable around him.

That was the first time Ciel had ever been truly helped by an alpha.

Sebastian smiled down at Ciel and opened a hand.

Ciel looked at his palm with her big, sapphire eyes, reached out, and took it.

“Let me take you to the kitchen, Ms. Ciel.” Sebastian smiled. “I’ve been told I’m a decent cook. I’ll make whatever you want.” 

Ciel glanced up at him as they walked.

She had never mated before.

She had never found a good alpha, one who was decent and kind, noble, and strong.

Alphas were supposed to protect their omegas, to provide and to support.

This man……

This alpha…...was he different?

Sebastian smiled as he walked hand in hand with the beautiful woman who had arrived in his very bedroom just a while ago.

Even though Ciel had rejected him, Sebastian was intrigued by her, smitten, really. 

Perhaps in time………..she may learn that not all alphas were monsters?

A few minutes later, Sebastian saw the appreciative look in Ciel’s eyes when he served her a piece of leftover chocolate cake.

It wasn’t just the desert that Ciel looked so pleased with…….

Sebastian purred as he watched the bluenette gobble down the treat.

It felt amazing to care for an omega, to hear the happy, grateful whimpers escape Ciel’s plush, pink lips while she ate.

The sounds from a satisfied omega were music to an alpha’s ears.

Ciel glanced over innocently at Sebastian and he gave her a soft smile.

To his surprise, the bluenette smiled ever so slightly in return.

It gave Sebastian hope.

This darling, sexy, delicious omega……sitting at his table, in his house…...

Perhaps if Sebastian treated her like the goddess she was……..

Ciel may just change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nesting

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

After Ciel finished her dinner of chocolate cake, she and Sebastian sat in silence.

Ciel didn’t really know what to say to Sebastian so she scowled at the handsome alpha, pursing her pink lips together.

Sebastian didn't know what to say either, although he could think of plenty of things he’d like to say to the beautiful bluenette.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Sebastian’s low, velvet voice broke the ice.

“So, tell me, Ms. Ciel, what would you like to do? I own many companies, I can get you a job somewhere and an apartment. I can help you start over.” Sebastian offered.

Even if Sebastian never had the little bluenette as his mate, it would make him happy to help such a lovely omega.

“I…….I don’t know.” Ciel said after a moment, biting her lip. 

“What do you like to do?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t know.” Ciel answered with a pout.

Sebastian frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve never been allowed to do anything besides train since…..I was very small.” Ciel said sadly.

“Is that what they do there, at this mail order company?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded. “They take us when we’re very little and then our lives are no longer ours. Our days are spent learning to become good mates. We’re taught to be advantageous commodities to sell.” Ciel explained in that low, cold voice that sent chills of desire down Sebastian’s spine……….

Sebastian shook himself from his musings over Ciel’s loveliness and frowned.

What an unfortunate past this poor omega had been subjected to.

Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder, though….

Had Ciel ever been mated?

Had she ever been with an alpha?

Perhaps, in time, Sebastian would find out.

For now, he needed to focus on Ciel’s rehabilitation.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want. You know, while you sort things out.” Sebastian said with a warm smile.

Ciel thought silently.

Why was this alpha that she had pushed away so vehemently being so kind?

Why did she feel so happy sitting there talking to him and looking at him?

Although, Sebastian was very pleasant to look at….

Ciel decided that none of that mattered at the moment.

Sebastian appeared to be a strong alpha and his home was large and luxurious.

Staying with him was certainly better than being at the homeless shelter.

Ciel looked very shy as she accepted Sebastian’s offer. “Thank you very much. I can clean and I can do errands for you. I can help make meals.” Ciel nodded. 

Ciel wanted to show Sebastian that she would pay for her room and board, somehow.

Ciel thought that since she wasn’t going to be Sebastian’s mate, she could be his live-in employee.

Sebastian had other ideas.

“Nonsense, you won’t stay here as a servant. You’ll be my guest.” Sebastian replied.

“Do you live here all alone?” Ciel asked curiously. Her big, sapphire eyes blinked innocently at Sebastian.

“Not anymore.” Sebastian smiled. “Now I live here with you~.”

————————————————————-

Night time came and Sebastian allowed Ciel to sleep in his spacious bedroom undisturbed.

To his dismay, Tibby seemed to like Ciel and had chosen to spend the night curled next to the bluenette.

That left Sebastian all alone, since   
he chose to stay in a guest room, just like a proper gentleman.

While Ciel dreamed of chocolates and ice cream, Sebastian lay pleasuring himself to thoughts of the bluenette omega, not like a proper gentleman.

“Mmm, Ciel~.......” Sebastian whimpered as his hand worked his manhood hard, squeezing almost painfully tight as he pumped himself furiously.

It seemed wrong, but Sebastian couldn’t help it.

He was an alpha after all, and his attraction to Ciel was almost overwhelming.

It was difficult enough to ignore his instincts and be so close to her.

What would it be like if she was there when she went into heat?

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Ciel, naked, her cheeks flushed from the hormones, bent over and begging for him to just melt into her……

The thought was enough to send Sebastian over the edge.

“NNNGGH!” Sebastian grunted, letting out a low growl as he spilled himself into his hand.

Sebastian lay still and panted for a moment.

A scowl of disappointment crossed his face once he relaxed.

That felt nice, but being inside of Ciel would have felt much nicer.

One day, perhaps.

Sebastian cleaned himself up and climbed underneath the covers a few minutes later.

He frowned at having his arms empty when such a luscious creature lay just down the hall.

Omegas were normally quite cuddly.

If Ciel wasn’t so skiddish……..

With a sigh, Sebastian pulled a pillow close to his chest and pretended he was snuggling with Ciel, nuzzling her neck and breathing in the scent of her feathery soft hair.

One day………Sebastian vowed while he fell asleep.

One day, Ciel would be his.

—————————————————————-

The following morning, Ciel woke, bathed, dressed in another of Sebastian’s shirts and cautiously unlocked the door.

She was greeted by the smell of breakfast cooking.

Ciel placed a hand over her belly as it rumbled and she began to walk down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Good morning, Ms. Ciel~.” Sebastian smiled as he flipped some pancakes.

“Good morning, Sebastian. It smells delicious.” Ciel replied, looking at the fruit, sausage, bacon, and pancakes sitting on the kitchen counter.

So do you~. Sebastian thought with a silent smirk.

Sebastian forced himself to focus on the moment. “I’m not sure what you like, so I made a little of everything.” He said with a happy smile.

“You…made this for me?” Ciel asked in disbelief.

“Of course. Did you think I was going to eat all of this myself?” Sebastian asked, looking over at Ciel with a chuckle.

“No…it's just…thank you.” Ciel finally said after she stumbled for words.

“I hope you enjoy it, my dear.” Sebastian purred as he placed a small helping of each dish on a plate and served Ciel.

Then Sebastian did the same for himself, sitting down at the breakfast table across from her.

Sebastian had taken a chance by calling Ciel “my dear”.

He was curious to see how she would react.

Ciel didn’t seem to mind as she picked up her fork. 

The bluenette ate her food with zeal, pausing to moan halfway through, “Mmm, Sebastian~. It’s so good~!”

Sebastian flinched when Ciel’s seductive voice sent his member throbbing painfully in his trousers.

Sebastian was glad that he was sitting down.

Sebastian’s eyes grew deep and dangerous, full of hunger that food could not satisfy.

Sebastian gripped the kitchen countertops tightly, resisting the urge to shove the bluenette against the wall and pound into her until she moaned his name like that again.

“I’m happy to hear you say that.” Sebastian said, clearing his throat when his voice accidentally came out as more of a growl than a voice.

“Maybe after breakfast we can go and buy you some clothes.” Sebastian added with a smile.

“Clothes?” Ciel asked.

Just how far was this alpha willing to go for an omega that wasn’t even his mate?

———————————————————-

Quite far, apparently.

After breakfast, true to his word, Sebastian loaded Ciel into his black Lamborghini.

He had given her some of his sweat pants to wear, having to double tie them around her thin waist, while his white dress shirt still served as her top.

Once the car pulled out of the driveway, Sebastian promptly took them to the finest shops in London.

Clothing, undergarments, purses, shoes, jewelry, Sebastian bought it all for Ciel without ever looking at a price tag.

If Sebastian’s new omega wanted it, she got it.

He allowed Ciel privacy while she shopped, sitting outside and waiting on her, having handed her his debit card that had no limit.

At first, Ciel only bought the basics. She purchased the cheapest and simplest things she could find, not wanting to take advantage of Sebastian’s generosity.

Sebastian saw the meager receipts and marched Ciel back into the stores, selecting the finest items, no expense spared.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this.” Ciel said as they drove home afterwards. Their views of the road were almost obscured by the multitude of bags.

“I wanted to.” Sebastian said with a small smile, glancing over at Ciel.

The bluenette stayed silent, but in the car mirror, Sebastian glimpsed the small smile that graced her perfect, pink lips.

Alphas were supposed to protect and provide.

Sebastian was trying to show Ciel that he was a good alpha.

The best, actually.

—————————————————————-

The hours passed.

It wasn’t just money that Sebastian showered Ciel with.

Throughout the weekend and weekdays, Sebastian spent every spare second beside Ciel.

He let her use and do anything she wanted.

His computers, TVs, gaming systems, it was all Ciel’s.

The two began to grow accustomed to each other.

It didn’t take long before both of them looked forward to seeing each other in the kitchen each morning and as soon as Sebastian returned home from work every day.

Sebastian had noticed that when he came home sometimes Ciel had already cleaned the house, calling and canceling his cleaning lady.

If he had a bad headache from stress at the office, Ciel would soothingly rub his hair and massage his shoulders.

An omega’s instincts were to nurture and to please.

The fact that Ciel was interested in doing those things for Sebastian was an encouraging sign.

Every night, Ciel lay awake for awhile, thinking of Sebastian fondly, while in the other room, he lay awake, trying to masturbate away his alpha impulses that kept screaming at him to claim her already!

But as much as Sebastian longed for Ciel, he had to let the omega chose him.

He knew that.

No matter how painful it was, that was the truth.

Sebastian just hoped that for both their sakes, that happened sooner rather than later.

He was not sure how much longer he could watch Ciel strut around his house, listen to her melodic voice, smell her, without giving in and………….

Mating her until she fainted.

————————————————————

More time passed.

Late one evening, a thunderstorm came and Ciel slipped into Sebastian’s bedroom because she was frightened.

Sebastian held her so lovingly, so tenderly that night.

He smirked when he noticed that from that point on, Ciel always slept in Sebastian’s strong, protective arms.

That made the alpha incredibly happy.

Sebastian got his bedroom and cat back, along with the adorable omega at his side each night.

Ciel hadn’t said anything but it was true.

She could feel it in every inch of her body.

Sebastian was………..

Sebastian was a good alpha, yes. He was gentle, attentive, caring, strong, handsome, protective…..

But he was her alpha.

Ciel had decided.

Ciel wanted Sebastian all to herself.

One evening, as the pair sat side by side on Sebastian’s couch watching tv, a particularly steamy sex scene came on.

The couple on screen moaned and panted, making a fake scenario look and sound very real.

Sebastian shifted in his seat on the couch, trying not to let Ciel see that he was imagining her and him in that exact situation.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt a small weight on his thigh.

He blinked and jumped in surprise at finding Ciel practically nose to nose with him.

Ciel’s large, sapphire eyes blinked at Sebastian in wonder.

Sebastian blinked back, unsure of what was about to happen.

What was the little omega thinking?

It was then that Ciel closed her eyes and graced Sebastian’s lips with hers, softly and sweetly.

Sebastian let out a low purr as he happily kissed back, floating on air.

Before Sebastian could stop himself, his hands went possessively to Ciel’s waist, holding her firmly while his tongue snaked out, asking for entrance.

Like a good omega, Ciel obeyed her alpha and parted her lips, allowing Sebastian inside the wet cavern that was her sweet mouth.

Sebastian was in heaven as Ciel put her hands on his shoulders, crawling into his lap.

Mmm, she tasted even better than he dreamed she would.

Salty and sweet all at once………

Delicious~.

Their kissing started out slow and deep, as Ciel explored something that was entirely new, something that she discovered she liked very much………

Sebastian found himself breathing hard, panting as he tried to shift his legs and keep his arousal that strained through his trousers away from Ciel, not wanting to scare her off. 

If Ciel hadn’t decided about Sebastian yet, he knew now that she was definitely seriously considering him.

That made it all the more harder when after a few intense, lovely moments of passionate kissing, Ciel pulled away, sitting in Sebastian’s lap.

Ciel gazed into Sebastian’s eyes with her own half-lidded.

Sebastian licked his lips as he looked back. Sebastian’s rock hard member pressed like an iron bar against Ciel’s backside, it’s length running all the way from her bottom to the base of her spine.

Ciel didn’t seem to mind, pushing herself against it to watch Sebastian’s reaction.

Sebastian grit his teeth at the firm softness of her pert bottom grinding through their clothes against his manhood.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ciel.

What a cocky omega she was!

Testing an alpha like him!

How badly Sebastian wanted to rip those clothes off and shove himself so far into Ciel she screamed……..

But even as Sebastian’s eyes flashed almost purple with pure, alpha lust, he knew he could not rush Ciel.

Pushing the omega too far too soon may chase her away forever.

That, Sebastian could not allow.

He had already taken great pains to cultivate their relationship.

“Sebastian………” Ciel breathed.

“Yes?” Sebastian almost gasped out.

Say the word, my dear~. Sebastian purred in his mind. Please say it.

“Sebastian……” Ciel whimpered. 

“Tell alpha want you want~.” Sebastian purred as he raised a hand, gently ghosting it along Ciel’s nipples through her shirt, eyeing the hard nubs that poked through the silky fabric.

Sebastian tried not to drool as Ciel spoke.

“You…….I want you, Sebastian.” Ciel cooed. 

This was it!

Sebastian expected Ciel to kiss him again or to attempt to take off his clothes or…...anything.

Instead, she just sat on his lap with his massive erection pressed formally against her bottom cheeks, smiling at him cutely.

Ciel didn’t seem to know what to do, or have any interest in going further right then. 

But her words……

Her warm smile…..

Her soft, happy gaze……

Why wasn’t she moving?

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as a thought entered his mind…..

Ciel’s kiss had a hint of…...uncertainty, inexperience………

Ciel had never specifically said that an alpha had actually been with her before, just that her past experiences had been less than pleasant….

Was it possible that…….

“Are you a virgin, my darling?” Sebastian asked gently.

Ciel looked shy and nodded as her cheeks tinted pink.

Sebastian groaned as he felt the veins on his swollen member throb so hard it hurt.

Ciel was a……

A…….

A virgin?!?

This beautiful, wonderful, incredibly succulent omega had never been taken by an alpha before?!?

Sebastian’s head swam. He became dizzy with visions of teaching Ciel all of the lovely things about mating and love-making she had yet to discover.

That is, if she chose him as her mate.

From the loving look in Ciel’s usual cold, haughty eyes, Sebastian’s heart raced with hope that would happen.

Sebastian gently kissed Ciel’s lips softly again as he whispered, “I’ll do anything for you, my sweet little kitten, but I will never hurt you.”

A cruel alpha would have ripped into Ciel there on the couch.

Sebastian’s vow made Ciel very happy but it filled him with impatience.

Sebastian wished he wasn’t such a nice alpha!

—————————————————————

Good things always come to those who wait.

Once Ciel started kissing Sebastian, she didn’t stop.

Morning, noon, and night, Sebastian found the omega lavished affection upon him.

It became harder than ever for Sebastian not to lose control and pin Ciel against the wall….

But he didn’t.

He already loved her too much to hurt her like that.

Ciel wanted to do more, she wanted Sebastian in every way, but she was shy, and not sure about what to do.

Sebastian knew that.

He glanced at a calendar one day when it had been close to a month that Ciel had stayed with him.

Her heat was coming soon, it had to be.

Sebastian was an alpha.

Ciel was an omega.

Their emotions would charge their instincts and finally, perhaps, Ciel would accept him as her mate.

Finally, Sebastian could feel their two bodies joining together as one instead of the empty palm of his hand.

Perhaps……….

Perhaps Ciel just needed a little nudge.

Sebastian thought as he walked home….

An alpha should protect and provide.

What else could he do for his dear little omega?

————————————————————

The next day was Saturday. Ciel woke alone, and dressed in her favorite white, ruffled shirt and black shorts. Then she left the room to find Sebastian. 

He wasn’t in bed or the kitchen…..

That was strange for a Saturday.

Ciel checked the surrounding bathrooms.

They were all empty. 

The bluenette blinked when she heard a large thud come from a room at the end of the hall.

Quietly, Ciel padded towards the noise, her delicate feet barely making a sound on the polished hardwood floor.

The door to the room at the end of the hallway was ajar.

Ciel pushed it open and peeked inside.

Sebastian was in there, hanging what looked like a swing from the ceiling.

Ciel noticed the grand room had a fireplace, large windows with heavy curtains, and piles of shopping bags and boxes piled up in the corner.

A new memory foam mattress was on the floor,  
piled high with the softest velvet blankets and chenille throws, surrounded by plump, cuddly pillows. 

Soft toys were littered around, with string lights and low, noninvasive lamps had been placed throughout the room.

Cases of bottled water sat on top of a mini refrigerator beside boxes containing snacks and treats.

Ciel blushed as she looked on, watching Sebastian as he got the last detail down, completing the assembly of the macrame swing for two.

Ciel purred under her breath. 

She knew that Sebastian had done all of this for her, but more importantly, she knew why……..

Omegas nested when they went in to heat, usually foraging together whatever materials were nearby as they waited and whimpered for an alpha to come.

For Sebastian to build a grand nest for Ciel in his home, it meant that he was essentially asking her to allow him to be her alpha.

To be her mate.

And for Ciel to accept the nest, to willingly choose to have her heat in Sebastian’s there…..that meant she accepted.

Sebastian……..

Ciel was more than ready to accept Sebastian as her mate.

Sebastian smelled the omega in the doorway and he looked over apprehensively.

“What is all of this?” Ciel asked shyly.

Ciel already knew, she just wanted to hear the handsome alpha she was falling in love with say it.

“It’s a nest, my dear.” Sebastian said with a loving smile, “I thought that maybe...you might...?”

“...Go into heat here?” Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian stared at Ciel as a tense silence fell.

Yes, that’s what he was asking.

“I think that sounds lovely.” Ciel purred.

Ciel was both thrilled and nervous.

But one thing was certain, she wanted Sebastian.

Sebastian’s face lit up in a broad smile.

Sebastian had successfully swayed the little omega, providing and caring for her as a good alpha should.

Now they just had to wait for Ciel’s heat to start.

Sebastian decided he would work from home until then.

As soon as it began, Ciel would be screaming for Sebastian like an animal and Sebastian’s rut would crash over him. They would be pulled to each other, unable to part while they mated over and over.

Forceful…….

Passionate…….

Sebastian smirked at Ciel as she blushed shyly.

How adorable~.

It was going to take every ounce of Sebastian’s self control not to rip his omega apart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sebastian

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Sebastian, can’t we go somewhere? We haven’t left the house in nearly a week.” Ciel pouted one morning while she sat eating pancakes on her favorite seat, Sebastian’s lap.

“Your heat could start at any moment.” Sebastian replied, his eyes soft as he watched his petite omega hungrily devour her breakfast.

“But I’m craving chocolate. Oh, I’d do anything for a piece of cake.” Ciel said wistfully, sipping her orange juice.

“Anything, hmm~?” Sebastian smirked. 

Sebastian had found that the bluenette was still rather bold, but she was obedient to her alpha.

Just like a good omega should be.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take Ciel out for dinner, perhaps?

Just for an hour or so, to get some fresh air.

Besides, Sebastian hadn’t gotten a chance to show his little kitten off yet. 

Sebastian wanted the world to see the beautiful omega that was about to become his mate any day now.

“Will you bake one for me?” Ciel asked hopefully.

Sebastian was more than a decent cook, and an absolutely amazing baker.

If Sebastian’s business empire ever crumbled, Ciel was confident that he could open up a pastry shop and still manage to stay wealthy.

But Ciel wanted to go out so badly!

Sebastian’s tapered eyes flickered with excitement as he replied. “You’re having cravings and your appetite has increased. You’ll go into heat soon, but I suppose…..”

Ciel blinked her large, sapphire eyes at him hopefully.

“I suppose,” Sebastian continued, “that we may leave the house for a brief time this evening, just to grab dinner and dessert, though, then straight home, alright?”

“Yes, Sebastian.” Ciel nodded immediately.

Sebastian smirked at the bluenette, resisting the urge to chuckle.

The bluenette was obedient yes.

But…...

Ciel had grown increasingly docile over the past few days, naturally becoming more and more submissive to the strong alpha she was living with.

It was more instinct than choice.

Even the icy bluenette was no match for simple biology

Ciel’s rising hormones fed off of Sebastian’s pheromones. The omega wanted to attract and please the handsome, dominant alpha that looked at her as if she were a treat to be consumed.

“I’ll work for a bit while you pick out a nice dress and get yourself ready. We’ll leave early this afternoon and head into London, my sweet kitten.” Sebastian purred to Ciel, giving her a nuzzle.

Ciel closed her eyes adorably and rubbed her cheek against Sebastian, pecking his lips gently.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Ciel stepped down and went to do as she was told.

Sebastian sighed happily and kept his word, going and sitting in his home office to work.

Sebastian found it difficult to concentrate.

His brow furrowed.

Sebastian was a strong alpha.

He was also an alpha in love.

And though it seemed impossible, it was as though Sebastian could smell Ciel’s imminent heat.

While Sebastian sat in his office, staring at his computer screen with business statistics and graphs displayed on the monitor, his mind was clouded.

Sebastian just couldn’t focus on his companies.

All Sebastian could think of was Ciel, mewling and dripping, waiting completely naked for him in the nest.

His little omega, desperate for Sebastian, her alpha.

Those erotic mental images consumed Sebastian’s thoughts so much that he had to pause to rub his eyes when he caught himself accidentally typing what he was dreaming of doing to Ciel in an important email.

Sebastian sighed.

Dinner would be a welcome distraction.

—————————————————————

Sebastian finished his work for the day and stood downstairs in the foyer, dressed in his black suit, waiting on Ciel to come down so they could go to dinner.

The bluenette had spent nearly half the afternoon getting herself ready.

Sebastian blinked when he heard the bedroom door open upstairs. Soft footsteps began to pitter patter down the curved staircase.

Sebastian’s dark, tapered eyes almost bulged out of his head when Ciel finally came into view.

She had chosen a short, strapless, navy blue, taffeta dress with black beading down one side. The skirt was just a little too short, exposing her creamy legs, and the top was just a little too tight, allowing Sebastian to see the tops of the omega’s perky breasts.

The bluenette had dusted her cheeks with just a hint of blush and she had just a bit of white powder on her eyes. Ciel’s lips were painted a deep, cherry red that made a striking contrast against her sapphire eyes.

Sebastian’s mouth fell open in awe….

Those lips…...a deep, sexy red!

That dress…….way too tight!

Ciel’s bluenette hair was so polished and soft that it actually gleamed in the light of the foyer!

Sebastian swallowed thickly, trying not to drool.

He wished that they weren’t going to dinner.

He wished that Ciel would go into heat at that exact moment.

Then he could just…..

“Sebastian…” Ciel purred in her low, sultry voice, casting a flirtatious glance over the handsome alpha.

The glazed look in Sebastian’s eyes made Ciel chuckle. It made the omega proud to have such a strong alpha wrapped around her little finger.

“Kitten?” Sebastian breathed as Ciel walked down to stand in front of him.

Before Sebastian could control himself, his hands were already touching Ciel, running gently over her curves that were firmly encased in that tight, navy dress.

Mmm~.

Sebastian licked his lips as he stared down at the bluenette.

Wouldn’t she be more comfortable…...naked~?

Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss but Ciel placed her fingers over his lips with a wicked laugh. “I’m hungry, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian pulled back, his tongue darting out to lick Ciel’s fingers.

“I could feed you~.” Sebastian replied, raising a brow as a smirk danced across his lips.

“You better feed me some chocolate cake.” Ciel retorted, twisting her hips to free herself from Sebastian’s firm grasp.

Omegas were supposed to please and nurture.

Of course, Ciel wouldn’t deny her alpha his pleasure, but Sebastian had promised to take her out for a nice meal and some nice dessert.

Alphas were supposed to protect and provide.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel’s forehead with a purr. “Come along, then, my kitten. We’ll go to my favorite place, I think you’ll enjoy it~.”

—————————————————————

After going for a beautiful, scenic drive in Sebastian’s black Lamborghini, the alpha and omega arrived at the best and most expensive restaurant in London.

There was already a line of patrons that were waiting for tables, but as soon as Sebastian walked in and was seen, Ciel found they were seated immediately.

Sebastian and Ciel were given the best spot in the establishment. Their table was in a dark, private corner, with views of the city right beside them through expansive floor to ceiling windows.

“This is lovely.” Ciel commented as they sat down at the table.

Sebastian smiled, happy that his little kitten was already pleased with the atmosphere. “I hope the food is to your liking as well, my sweet one.”

The bluenette’s sapphire eyes flickered up at Sebastian.

Sebastian met Ciel’s gaze with a look of adoration, clearing his throat when the waiter came, took their drink orders, and left them with two menus.

Ciel shifted in her chair a bit as she looked over the restaurant’s meal offerings.

On the ride there, Ciel had felt a few light, irritating cramps, but the pain had eased, so she didn’t mention it.

As Ciel sat in the chair, she was frustrated to feel the pain return, curling at the base of her empty womb and coursing angrily across her back.

Ciel hid it with a smile.

Sebastian did not notice.

They placed their order and sat waiting on their meals, chatting away.

Sebastian noticed that Ciel seemed distracted, moving around constantly, searching for a comfortable position.

“Kitten, what’s wrong?” Sebastian asked quietly after the waiter served their food.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Ciel murmured.

Not all omegas had cramps when their heats arrived, but Ciel certainly did.

Ciel thought that she had plenty of time though, if she could just make it a few more minutes, they’d be headed back home.

Sebastian was pleased with his dinner and ate it all rather quickly.

Ciel was relieved.

Just a few more minutes…..

Unfortunately, Sebastian frowned when he noticed that Ciel had barely touched what was on her plate.

The bluenette struggled not to whimper as the cramping pain increased, manifesting itself low, deep, and constant in the bottom of her belly.

The ache was almost nauseating and the thought of food just made Ciel want to heave.

“What’s the matter, my darling?” Sebastian asked the bluenette with concern in his eyes.

Did Ciel not care for her meal?

“Nothing, I’m just not very hungry, actually.” Ciel said quickly, her voice strained with pain.

Sebastian saw Ciel grimace and fear washed over his face. “You’re in pain, aren’t you? Where does it hurt?”

“I’m fine, Sebastian!” Ciel snapped.

The waiter came to the table and began to clear the plates when Ciel indicated that she was done eating.

“We’d like one slice of Godiva chocolate cake, please.” Sebastian smiled at the waiter.

“No, please, I don’t really want it anymore, Sebastian. I just want to go home.” Ciel whispered.

The waiter looked confused.

Sebastian blinked at Ciel. “Of course, you do. You love chocolate, it’s your favorite. One piece of cake, please.” Sebastian ordered again, nodding in confirmation to the waiter.

A horrible, unbearable wave of heat engulfed Ciel as the pain in her back and abdomen became white hot.

Sebastian and the waiter looked on in horror as Ciel began to pant for breath. She could feel her breasts swelling suddenly to the point that the top of her tight dress threatened to burst wide open, her new, ample cleavage hanging out obscenely.

A warm, thick gush of sticky fluid oozed from Ciel’s legs, forcing her to shiver as it ran along her engorging nether lips.

Ciel felt her cheeks suddenly flush bright red and she wasn’t sure if she was going to vomit, faint, or die, so she just screamed. “SEBASTIAN!”

Ciel grabbed the table white-knuckled, her heart racing. The omega’s eyes widened in mortification when she realized that she had started to soak through her panties.

That was when the smell hit Sebastian squarely in the face. It shot through his body, all the way to his groin.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed purple as his basal instincts took over.

Oh, the intoxicating smell of Ciel’s hormones raging, melting, and beckoning caused Sebastian to utter a deep, feral growl.

An omega in heat!

His omega in heat!

Sebastian’s lips parted as he looked at Ciel, watching her writhe in front of him shamelessly.

The flush of her cheeks…..

The pitiful whimper in her voice…..

A low, animalistic noise rumbled in Sebastian’s chest.

Was it finally happening?

Yes…..

Ciel was…...going into heat…….

….In the middle of a crowded restaurant.

And they were not yet mated…….

That realization activated Sebastian’s primal urge to protect. He shook himself out of his trance just in time.

An unbonded omega in heat was a powerful, manipulating thing.

Sebastian was not the only alpha who knew of Ciel’s vulnerable state.

The waiter himself took a greedy step towards Ciel but Sebastian was too fast. Sebastian launched himself out of his seat and roughly twisted the man’s arm, throwing him to the floor with a great cry.

The waiter was down, but the others were up.

Scrape…

Scrape…..

Scrape……

One by one, all of the unbonded alphas in the restaurant rose from their chairs, all of them hoping to mate with Ciel, to battle each other for the right to fill the needy omega with their seed.

“Se…...Sebastian!” Ciel cried as the heat built to a fever pitch in her body, consuming her from her groin all the way to her brain. 

Even in her tortuous haze, Ciel knew. 

Even in her foggy mind, Ciel cried out in fear, hoping Sebastian would save her.

Ciel didn’t want all these other alphas!

Ciel only wanted Sebastian!

Ciel needed Sebastian!

Sebastian snarled.

He had to get Ciel out of there!

The other alphas hissed and lunged, all trying to get to Ciel.

Seeing them leap, smelling their lust, it made Sebastian sick.

It disgusted him to his very core.

Could they not see that Ciel belonged to him and only to him?!

As agonizing as Ciel’s heat was, she panted and whined, watching as Sebastian fought off alpha after alpha. Sebastian ripped their clothes with his nails, he threw the cutlery off of their table as skillfully as if he were playing darts. One by one, Sebastian took his opponents down, asserting himself as the most dominant alpha.

The only alpha worthy of the bluenette omega.

Ciel’s alpha.

As soon as Sebastian had a chance, he growled and scooped Ciel out of her chair. Sebastian licked the pained tears that rolled down Ciel’s soft cheeks while he quickly dashed out of the restaurant towards his car, ripping his keys out of the valet stand.

The restaurant staff knew Sebastian, they could charge his card for the food and the damages.

Whatever.

In that moment, Sebastian would have bought the entire restaurant just to get to Ciel.

“Sebastian…” Ciel gasped when they finally made it to the car.

At last!

All Sebastian had to do was get the car door open and climb on top….

Bury himself in that drippingly sweet center between Ciel’s trembling legs…...

“Hold on.” Sebastian hissed gruffly as he clawed the door open and all but threw Ciel inside.

The omega whimpered, grabbing Sebastian by his tie and pulling him close.

That was when Sebastian saw behind them….

Staggering out of the restaurant doors….

Some of the alphas had recovered.

They were headed straight for Sebastian’s Lamborghini, running at a frenzied pace.

Sebastian let out a roar of frustration and nearly slammed the car door in Ciel’s face, leaping around to the other side. Sebastian climbed in and started the car, accelerating at a furious speed as he sped out of the restaurant’s parking lot and away from the reaching hands of the lust-drunk alphas.

“Alpha, now!!!!” Ciel cried as they sped away.

Why had Sebastian not taken her yet?!

Couldn’t he see that she was in heat?!

“Sebastian, please!!!!!” Ciel groaned, putting her feet up on the dashboard and spreading her legs wide.

“I can’t right now!” Sebastian almost shouted in desperation, his foot pushing down hard on the gas pedal as they rocketed down the road. “We have to get home! It’s not safe back there, Ciel!” 

“Se…..Sebastian…..I’m so…..it’s so hot….I need….I…….I can’t!” Ciel cried. Fat tears rolled down again as her cheeks flushed red from the unbearable need to be filled. A glistening sheen of sweat broke out over Ciel’s skin as her body rejected the fact that an alpha was so near but not inside of her.

Sebastian fought through his own need and his own desire to try to comfort the omega. “Ciel, it’s alright! We’ll be home in a minute and……” 

“AAAAAAGGHHH!”

Sebastian was cut off mid sentence by Ciel’s anguished cry.

Sebastian glanced over for just a second and his eyes widened in lust and surprise.

The ache in Ciel’s body, flaring in her loins, had been too much for the omega to bear.

Sebastian’s heart raced at the sight…….

Right beside him, in the passenger seat, Ciel had wriggled out of her black lace panties, keeping them stretched across her thighs while one of her hands had begun to stroke the swollen flesh between her legs.

Sebastian felt his heart pound as he watched Ciel’s fingers disappear up to the knuckles into her virgin opening.

Soft mewls left Ciel’s pink lips as she leaned her head back against the black leather car seat.

Sebastian had never seen an omega look so angry down there, so…….open.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped suddenly as Sebastian distractedly swerved right towards an oncoming car.

The other vehicle’s horn blared while Sebastian squealed the rubber of his tires on the pavement as he fought to correct the car back into the proper lane.

“You’re going to……mmmmm~!.....kill us….” Ciel panted, squealing as her fingers picked up the pace.

“You’re going to kill me!” Sebastian moaned dryly, his own arousal pressing angrily against the steering wheel.

Between Ciel crying out in pleasure and every inch of his body screaming at Sebastian to go to her, to be the cause of her cries, Sebastian also began to sweat. He floored the gas pedal, forcing his Lamborghini to zoom down the road at an alarming speed.

Completing what was usually a half an hour ride in just under ten minutes, Sebastian’s tires skidded to a stop along the wide cobblestone driveway as they arrived back at his large mansion.

Sebastian looked over at Ciel, gasping for breath. He opened the front door to his estate with the push of a button on his steering wheel.

Ciel looked back, her eyes half-lidded, her cheeks still flushed a beguiling shade of crimson. “N-nest, Sebastian…...want to be in the nest.”

Sebastian growled.

What?!?!!

NO!!!!

Why had he built the stupid thing?!?

Ciel was a virgin omega, about to mate for the first time, of course she’d want to be in the nest that her beloved alpha had made for her!

“Run, my kitten!” Sebastian hissed with a predatory look.

Now Ciel was just asking too much.

Sebastian couldn’t purposely hold back anymore.

If Ciel wanted to be taken in the nest, she’d have to get herself there first.

Sebastian reached out to grab Ciel but she was too fast, sliding her sopping panties off of her feet, Ciel lept out of the car and ran into the house. The bluenette made a beeline for the cozy safety of the nest, a physical representation of the commitment Sebastian was willing to make to her.

Sebastian grit his teeth in irritation.

He quickly got out of the car, picking up Ciel’s discarded lace panties from the console they had fallen on.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he breathed in the scent the omega had left behind.

Sebastian stalked towards the house, licking the crotch of Ciel’s panties just to have a sample of the pleasures that awaited him.

Delicious~.

Sebastian chuckled.

Delicious but naughty.

What an arrogant, spoiled, demanding, little omega he had chosen for a mate!

Who did Ciel think she was telling Sebastian where he could mate her?!

Sebastian was alpha, that meant he made the rules!

Sebastian’s tapered eyes narrowed as his polished shoes clicked down the hallway while he closed in on Ciel’s scent.

Naughty omegas just needed to be taught a little ...discipline~.

It was a very fortunate thing that Sebastian happened to be such a good teacher.

————————————————————

As soon as Ciel ran into the house, she raced down the hallway and into the large room that held the nest Sebastian had built.

The bluenette omega gasped as if she was being strangled while she frantically ripped her dress off and splayed herself on the bed.

Ciel squinted her eyes shut as another rush of hot liquid slipped from her, bathing her thighs.

The chill in the air raised goosebumps on Ciel’s skin as she laid there waiting for….

For…..

Ciel’s eyes shot wide open as she smelled that dark, dangerous scent coming down the hallway.

Closer……

Velvet and chocolate….

Closer……

Amber and musk……

“Hello, omega~.” A low, silky voice cooed at Ciel from the doorway.

Sebastian stood there in the doorway with a malicious smirk, stroking his swollen member through his trousers.

Ciel whimpered, obeying a silent command on instinct and rolled onto her knees, spreading herself wide for Sebastian to see, to do whatever he wanted to her.

“Such a naughty kitten~.” Sebastian said with a menacing scowl while he stalked closer to the bluenette.

Ciel heard the rage in his voice.

She trembled at Sebastian’s tone.

Alpha was angry!

Did that mean ...?

Ciel’s eyes widened as Sebastian knelt down, grabbed her upper thighs and spread her apart even wider than before.

Did that mean Sebastian was going to…..

“AAAAAAAGGGGgHHHH!” 

Ciel lost the ability to form comprehensive thoughts or words as Sebastian drove his entire face deep into the swollen, weeping center between her legs.

Ciel panted and clutched the sheets when she felt Sebastian’s tongue snake out and begin to lick up the walls of her canal.

Sebastian was going to………

Sebastian was going to…….

Sebastian was going to do absolutely everything to Ciel.

Sebastian was going to eat her and mount her, to mate her and breed her……..

There was no disobeying a raging, rutting alpha.

Ciel’s heart raced with adrenaline.

Fear and excitement flooded her veins as she realized…..

Sebastian already knew……

An omega in heat and an angry alpha…..

Ciel was Sebastian’s slave.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sebastian’s Mate

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian pulled his face away from Ciel’s hot center and roughly flipped her over and down onto her back.

“Se…Sebastian……” Ciel whimpered helplessly while she lay bare naked in front of the man she had chosen to be her mate.

Sebastian paused for a moment, stroking himself while he admired the view. 

An omega in heat, pleading for him…..

Only him~.

What a sight!

Ciel was absolutely stunning.

Sebastian took in every detail as his tapered eyes drank in the bluenette’s nude frame for the very first time.

Sebastian loved every inch of the little omega more than he thought possible.

Sebastian admired the smooth, lithe curves of Ciel’s body, her small but perfectly shaped pale breasts and………..

Oh~.

Sebastian’s eyes zoomed in on……..

Mmm~.

Sebastian had always loved breasts, but it really caught his eye that Ciel had the most flawless pair of perfect, rosebud nipples he had ever seen.

Sebastian seemed completely distracted by them, taking his hands off of himself, he reached out to touch them reverently.

Ciel, her cheeks still fully flushed from her overwhelming heat, couldn’t help but chuckle at the enraptured look on Sebastian’s face. The omega whimpered while the alpha’s fingers played curiously with them. 

Sebastian looked pleased. 

It was Ciel’s instinct to want to please her alpha.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked as her nipples hardened to stiff peaks shamelessly under Sebastian’s gentle attention.

Sebastian seemed to snap out of his trance, his tapered eyes narrowing at Ciel as he complimented her, “You have beautiful nipples~.”

If they could have, Ciel’s cheeks would have turned an even darker shade of red. The bluenette squealed as Sebastian leaned down and greedily captured one of the pebbled rosebuds in his mouth, sucking hard. 

Ciel’s heat made every part of her body more sensitive and Sebastian’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around her aching bud sent bolts of electricity rocketing through her veins. 

“SEBASTIAN!!!” Ciel cried, her pale, slender fingers knotting in his hair, locking his head into position.

Sebastian held the squirming, fussy omega down firmly while he nursed his fill.

Ciel’s shrieks and moans of desperate want mixed with unabandoned pleasure while Sebastian suckled only made his lust double. 

Ciel’s eyes widened when she felt her alpha’s rock hard manhood slap obscenely against her slender thigh.

“Alpha, please!!!” Ciel begged, scratching at Sebastian and wiggling her hips in frustration.

“I make the rules.” Sebastian growled dangerously, daring to bite down on Ciel’s nipple, earning a yelp of pain from the bluenette.

“A good omega obeys their alpha. Are you going to obey me, Ciel~?” Sebastian asked with a chuckle after he pulled away from Ciel’s breasts and parted her legs with his strong hands.

Sebastian looked absolutely ravenous as his eyes scanned over Ciel, who laid flushed and helpless on the bed with her thighs literally in Sebastian’s hands.

Sebastian licked his lips as he focused on her inflamed, drippingly wet center, splaying itself wide open, inviting Sebastian, no, pleading with Sebastian to come closer…..

“A…..ah~!” Ciel cried as Sebastian snaked a hand out, using his finger to tease the highly sensitive bit of flesh that sat so pristinely at the top of Ciel’s entrance.

Sebastian smirked as the petals of Ciel’s womanhood pulsed and contracted around his hand.

“Se…..se…...bas……” Ciel breathed, her sapphire eyes firmly fixed on the alpha that was cruelly toying with her.

Sebastian’s smirk remained as he slipped a finger into Ciel.

“Ahhhh~!” Ciel cried out in relief that finally something was trying to fill that horrible achy emptiness brought on her by her heat.

Sebastian growled deep in his chest at the suction that Ciel’s walls produced, quickly slipping another finger in, then another.

“Sebastian…...sebastian…..please…..” Ciel begged as tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks.

“What did I say?” Sebastian glowered.

Such a naughty omega.

“Please!!” Ciel groaned as Sebastian began to pump his fingers in and out, paying close attention to rub the bundle of nerves at the top of Ciel’s entrance with his thumb.

“AAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH! OOOOHH!” Ciel moaned and writhed shamelessly in front of Sebastian, making her alpha grit his teeth.

Ciel’s cries were weakening Sebastian’s resolve.

Sebastian intended to torture his omega, to tease Ciel into thinking that he was going to take her over the edge, but pull back, and then let the pleasure build again, but…..

Ciel’s flushed cheeks and throaty cries along with the smell of her heat were just too overpowering.

Sebastian clenched his jaw as his member proudly protruded from his pelvis.

Sebastian removed his fingers, leaving the omega underneath him shivering and shuddering at the horrible feeling of being empty and in heat once again.

Sebastian glared at Ciel dangerously.

That was enough waiting.

“AALLPPHHAAAA!” Ciel moaned as Sebastian grasped her thighs tightly in his hands and entered her in one long, low thrust.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“O...oh~....” Sebastian gasped before he could stop himself. 

Ciel was a virgin and Sebastian was a very dominant alpha.

For someone of his endowment, he was expecting to wedge himself in a bit at a time.

No…….

In that one thrust, Sebastian felt himself disappear into the void that was Ciel.

Ciel had eaten him Sebastian up instantly, inch by inch he had slid into her more and more until he was hip deep inside the omega he fantasized about since the second they had met.

For just a split second, their eyes met.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide in amazement.

Ciel felt incredible!

Decadent, surrounding…...

Incredible~.

Ciel’s eyes were wide with the feeling of complete fulfillment.

An omega in heat was only truly completed when they were being mated by an alpha, and now, for the first time in Ciel’s life…..that was finally happening.

“Sebastian…….” Ciel breathed, wincing as he started to thrust.

“Mine~.” Sebastian growled.

“Y…..yours…...Sebastian!” Ciel moaned as Sebastian ripped her off of the bed and pushed her back against the wall.

Sebastian growled and pinned Ciel by her wrists, grabbing her lips with his own in a rough kiss as he sat a pounding pace, thrusting in and out furiously.

“I want babies, Ciel~.” Sebastian hissed against his omega’s lips.

“B-babies?” Ciel whimpered.

“I’m going to breed you.” Sebastian growled, nipping at Ciel’s neck. “Would you like that, omega~? Do you want alpha to fill you up~?”

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel screamed, balling her hands into fists.

Ciel’s eyes widened but Sebastian chuckled as her walls squeezed his member even harder.

All omegas wanted children, especially when they were in heat.

And Omegas desperately wanted to please their alphas….

If having a family would make Sebastian happy, then Ciel would be all too eager to comply.

“Alpha!!!!” Ciel cried out. “Alpha!!!!”

Sebastian growled and gripped Ciel so hard his nails dug into the flesh of her wrists.

Both of them began to pant harshly as Sebastian quickened his pace.

“Sebastian…..!” Ciel gasped desperately, trying to warn him that she was about to….

“Together….nngh…..kitten…..together….” Sebastian huffed.

“SEBASTIAN!”

“Hnn…..Ciel~.....”

Sebastian and Ciel tumbled over the edge of pleasure just as they were going to live their lives…..

Together.

While their hearts pounded in their chests, Sebastian stayed firmly in Ciel, kissing her lips with a gentle purr of approval.

Ciel whimpered, her body going limp as she kissed back. “Se ...Sebastian….”

“Mine~.” Sebastian declared with a smirk. “All mine.” 

“Alpha?” Ciel asked hopefully, with a questioning sigh.

“Hmm?” Sebastian replied, giving Ciel a tender nuzzle.

“Cuddle?” Ciel asked with a cute pout.

Sebastian chuckled and nodded, nipping Ciel’s neck sweetly. He carefully lifted Ciel so he didn’t slip out of her and laid them both down gently on the bed, pulling some of the chenille blankets over top of them.

“Alpha……” Ciel sighed, laying in Sebastian’s arms on the soft bed. 

Cuddling with Sebastian in their nest…...

It felt so good to be loved, to be wanted.

Ciel and Sebastian were officially mated now.

A soft smile danced across Ciel’s lips as she closed her eyes.

Sebastian watched her for just a moment, before he did the same.

Sebastian knew they both needed their rest while they could get it.

Ciel would be in heat for a week, but this stage would last for up to three days.

It would only be an hour or two before Ciel would be awake and whimpering, wet and desperate for Sebastian to be on top of her again.

Although Ciel had already collapsed into a temporary, exhausted sleep, Sebastian finally had a mate and he was too overjoyed not to declare his feelings to his omega.

“You’re amazing~......I love you, my little kitten.” Sebastian told Ciel with a warm purr.

Before Sebastian closed his eyes, he noticed that the smile on Ciel’s lips seemed to widen.

It made him very happy to see.

Perhaps, even in her dreams, Ciel could hear her alpha’s words of affection and praise after all?


	5. Chapter 5 - The Future

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

And on cue, an hour and a half later, Ciel woke Sebastian up, cooing and whimpering, begging him to take her once more.

Sebastian happily obliged, filling his omega with a low growl.

That was how Sebastian and Ciel spent the next three days.

They would eat, sleep, and mate on and off.

Sebastian and Ciel never left the nest or each other’s arms, with the exception of going to the bathroom.

It was just the alpha and his little bluenette.

His little bluenette~.

Once those three lovely days passed and Ciel’s hormones finally started to calm down a bit, Sebastian was slightly saddened but he was also thrilled to be able to sleep through the night.

It was extremely difficult to ignore the needs of an omega in heat.

Especially Ciel….

Sebastian had learned over the past few days that his demure little mate was actually quite feisty~, demanding~........

And incredibly persuasive~.

—————————————————————-

Mating Ciel was incredible, Sebastian couldn’t remember a time when he had been so satisfied, physically and emotionally.

Ciel had seen to that.

During the last of her heat, Sebastian had pampered and cuddled Ciel, spending time and taking special care to make his omega feel loved.

Sebastian wanted to reward her for being so good to her alpha.

He was happy to do it. 

Ciel deserved everything and more.

In Sebastian’s eyes, Ciel was flawless, absolutely amazing.

Sebastian’s pride was evident to all of his employees when he returned to work the following week.

Ciel lay snoozing at home while Sebastian hung a massive portrait of her behind his desk.

It was a beautiful picture. The bluenette was dressed in royal blue silk. Sebastian had paid a fortune for one of the world’s best photographers to capture the image in his manor, using the damask halls for an elegant backdrop.

Money was no issue for Sebastian.

Srbastian wanted the best for his mate. He also wanted the world to be able to see his mate, and what better way to do that than to hang an eight feet by ten feet portrait of her in his office?

“Is that her?” Sebastian’s assistant, a tall, thin man with blonde hair asked a little while later in the day. The man had just brought Sebastian his dry cleaning and parcels.

Sebastian was a very busy man, why should he run his own errands when he had employees who could do so in his place?

“Indeed~.” Sebastian purred proudly, glancing at Ciel’s portrait lovingly before he turned back to his assistant. “Congratulations on the baby.” 

Sebastian smiled warmly, hiding the jealousy that struck his heart.

Sebastian’s assistant, who was also a strong alpha, had returned from paternity leave several days before. 

Sebastian felt envy surge through his veins.

What a gift it must be to become a parent……

To watch one’s omega carry one’s children…..that was a huge mark of accomplishment and pride for an alpha. 

“Thank you, we’re very happy.” The man nodded with a smile. “Any plans for you two in the future?”

“I hope so.” Sebastian smiled.

Yes, Sebastian had meant what he said during Ciel’s heat.

That wasn’t just the hormones talking.

Sebastian wanted a family very much.

He wanted a mate and children and family outings and summer barbeques…..

Sebastian wanted it all.

His assistant sat the parcels he had picked up for Sebastian down on his desk and Sebastian’s eyes focused on one particularly chic silver and black bag. 

Sebastian’s eyes danced with excitement, “That’s it, then?”

“Yes, sir. I glanced over it, I believe it’s correct, you may want to look though, just to be sure.” Sebastian’s assistant nodded before he turned on his heel and left.

Sebastian reached over and pulled a tiny, black velvet box out of the silver and black bag.

Sebastian’s elegant, tapered fingers opened the velvet box and he purred warmly as he looked at the stunning, brilliant, diamond ring.

It was several carats large, emerald cut, with a platinum setting, and tiny, perfect blue sapphires sitting at all four corners of the center gem.

It was perfect, it was gorgeous……..just like Ciel.

It was an engagement ring.

Sebastian had custom-ordered it several weeks ago, and since Ciel had officially chosen him as her alpha, Sebastian thought it would be quite romantic to show her now just how much that meant to him.

Some mated couples married, some didn’t, choosing to keep a close but somewhat aloof bond.

Sebastian had no interest in being aloof with Ciel.

Sebastian sighed happily.

Ciel, his omega, his mate, his bride.

Sebastian purred warmly at the thought.

Yes, Sebastian wanted it all indeed.

Sebastian was positive that Ciel wanted it too.

He just hoped that she wanted it with him enough to say yes……….

————————————————————

Sebastian left for the day later in the afternoon, putting his assistant in charge.

Sebastian informed his assistant to call his cell if he needed anything, but that he would be gone for the rest of the week and the weekend.

His assistant had asked where Sebastian was going.

Sebastian had chuckled and replied that he didn’t know.

He was telling the truth.

Sebastian planned to whisk his omega away to anywhere in the world she wanted to visit.

When Sebastian came home, Ciel greeted him at the doorway, kissing and hugging her alpha.

Sebastian, as tall and strong as he was, struggled not to whimper under Ciel’s pillow-soft kisses.

It was hard to go all day without seeing her.

“Missed you~.” Sebastian purred, nuzzling into Ciel’s neck.

“Missed you too.” Ciel whispered, her sapphire eyes soft as she gazed at Sebastian.

Sebastian made them a quick but delicious dinner and afterwards while they sat on the sofa, watching tv, Sebastian flipped it to the travel channel.

He watched Ciel’s reaction.

The bluenette seemed interested enough and she looked on eagerly.

Over the next couple of hours, shows came on and off, some about vacation destinations, some about rental properties, some just about sites that tourists could visit.

When they had been watching long enough to allay suspicion, Sebastian asked his omega, stroking her arms gently with his fingers. “What’s your favorite spot in the world?”

Ciel blinked. “I…..I don’t know.”

“You don’t have one?” Sebastian asked. 

“I’ve never been anywhere but ...here.” Ciel frowned. 

“Kitten…..” Sebastian cooed sympathetically nuzzling her.

That didn’t go as expected.

Their lives were so peaceful and normal now, Sebastian had almost forgotten that Ciel had spent years in captivity.

She had never been able to travel.

Well, in that case……..

“Where would you like to go?” Sebastian asked, combing his fingers through Ciel’s short, shiny, bluenette hair.

Ciel looked over at him with a smirk.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I never really thought about it, I suppose. Anywhere. Everywhere. I don’t really know……”

Sebastian purred and kissed Ciel’s head as a new show came on tv. 

That wasn’t the answer Sebastian had been expecting, but at least now he had one……..

—————————————————————-

Ciel woke the next morning to see Sebastian siting in front of her on the bed, wearing a tan hat, a white, casual, button-up shirt, and khaki pants.

That was odd.

Ciel had never seen Sebastian wear anything but black.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked groggily, blinking her eyes in confusion.

A grin spread across Sebastian’s lips.

“Wake up, my kitten. The jet’s waiting.” Sebastian purred.

“Jet?” Ciel blinked.

What?

Was she still dreaming?

“I already packed all of your things. All you have to do is get dressed. Come, I’ll help you.” Sebastian offered, pulling the sheets off of Ciel.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he smirked in delight.

Ciel was fond of sleeping naked and Sebastian did so enjoy gazing at his omega’s nude frame.

As Ciel shivered in the early morning chill, she realized that this was not in fact a dream, she was really awake.

“But where are we going?” Ciel asked with a yawn.

“Anywhere and everywhere.” Sebastian replied.

—————————————————————-

Sebastian was telling Ciel the truth.

While Ciel got dressed, Sebastian called his assistant and informed him he would actually be taking an extended break.

Then Sebastian loaded Ciel into his black Lamborghini and they rode away from his manor.

Sebastian drove Ciel to his shiny, black, private jet that sat waiting to take them away.

Ciel boarded the jet wide-eyed, looking around in awe at the leather seats on the plane.

The bar…..

The bedroom in the back……

“Do you like it, my kitten?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

Ciel nodded and sat her bag down, making herself comfortable in one of the plush, leather chairs in the main cabin. 

Sebastian pressed a button and one of his servants brought them a plate of food, while Sebastian positioned Ciel comfortably on his lap.

One by one, Sebastian hand fed Ciel a few pieces of shrimp cocktail, followed by some cheddar biscuits, taking a bite here and there for himself.

They finished their appetizer just before the plane took off.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian. “Where are we going first?” She asked curiously.

“Why not Paris?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

Sebastian intended to give Ciel a world tour.

One of its most romantic cities seemed like a good place to start….

—————————————————————

Sebastian chose well.

Paris was a wonderful choice for their first stop.

The glamour, the food, the shopping, the gothic architecture, Ciel loved it all. 

Sebastian enjoyed seeing the excitement in Ciel’s eyes as she experienced everything while they visited Paris together.

Their days were spent sight-seeing and their nights were spent sipping wine, eating pastries, and making love.

Sebastian carried the engagement ring in his pocket constantly, waiting for the right moment.

At first, Sebastian felt that Paris would be the perfect place to propose.

Then he decided no, that was too…..too overdone.

Sebasfian decided he would choose somewhere else to ask Ciel to be his bride.

But where?

After spending a few days in the city of lights, Sebastian took Ciel to their next stop, Spain.

Then on to Germany…..

Switzerland……

Peru…...

India…….

Africa……

They were having a lovely trip, but it was always on Sebastian’s mind that he still hadn’t found the perfect place for his proposal yet.

However…...

Ciel really enjoyed visiting the Seychelles.

That gave Sebastian an idea…..

Yes~.

Sebastian finally knew where he was going to propose, but first, they would finish sight-seeing.

On to Japan……

Singapore…..

Bali……..

Their whirlwind world tour ended in the Maldives. 

That was the spot Sebastian had chosen.

It would be tranquil and devastatingly beautiful there.

Ciel seemed to enjoy looking at the ocean, and Sebastian thought there would be no better place for her to do that than at one of the five-star resort’s private villas, complete with a personal butler and a swim-up pool.

The villa was secluded from the other resort guests. 

That made it feel like it was just Sebastian and Ciel alone in the world, making love and cuddling in their peaceful, temporary home. 

From their villa, they were able to stare out at the beautiful, crystal clear waters of the surrounding ocean for miles on end, which was very romantic after a heated hour or two of passionate sex. 

Sebastian prepared to surprise Ciel with the ring, waiting for the right moment to catch her off guard.

Little did Sebastian know, but Ciel also had a surprise for him.

Or at least, Ciel hoped……...

One evening, Ciel sat on the villa porch, looking out over the water as the sun set. She was dressed in her sapphire blue bikini and Sebastian purred at how lovely she looked.

Sebastian walked over and sat in front of Ciel, letting one hand lazily rub the smooth, porcelain flesh of her outer thigh.

Sebastian’s hand slid down as he prepared to pull the ring out of his pocket, when Ciel suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. 

“I think I’m pregnant.” The omega confessed shyly.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock

“W-what?” Sebastian asked, his usually smooth, velvet voice faltering.

Sebastian’s heart pounded in his chest.

Had they really c...conceived?

Was Sebastian’s omega carrying his child?

His children?

Omegas frequently had multiples, what if it was more than one?!?

Nothing was confirmed yet but Sebastian was already overly excited….

“I just…...feel different. If that makes sense. I’ve been nauseous in the mornings, but my cycle isn’t due until next week, so I guess we’ll find out soon.” Ciel smiled softly.

Ciel was just as hopeful as her alpha.

Ciel wanted to be a good omega, a good mate...

She wanted to carry Sebastian’s babies so badly!

Ciel imagined the happy smile on Sebastian’s face when he rubbed her swollen belly.

Sebastian would be very proud of Ciel, his omega……

Ciel wanted to purr at the thought.

Yes….

If Ciel bore Sebastian’s children, it would make her alpha quite happy…

“Oh, kitten!” Sebastian gasped, sweeping the little bluenette into his arms in a warm embrace.

“I don’t know for sure.” Ciel chuckled, feeling a sense of pride at how pleased her mate already was at the sheer possibility….

When Sebastian moved so suddenly, the velvet ring box fell out of his pocket and clattered to the teakwood porch of the villa. 

Thankfully, it didn’t roll into the ocean.

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and blinked, “What’s that?” 

Sebastian had been so thrilled about Ciel’s potential news, he had been careless enough to nearly forget…..

Sebastian swiftly snatched the ring box up and immediately flipped it open. He showed the large diamond to Ciel as he asked with soft, loving eyes, “Ciel Phantomhive, my omega, my mate, my love, would you please make me the happiest alpha in the world and marry me?”

“Sebastian……” Ciel breathed, covering her mouth with her hands, her sapphire eyes going wide.

She already knew Sebastian’s feelings, but this was physical proof.

Alphas only proposed to their omegas when they were truly in love.

“Of course I will~.” Ciel cooed, holding her petite hand out and letting Sebastian slide the weighty jewel onto her ring finger.

There, in the middle of the ocean, with Ciel in his arms, Sebastian couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier, when he had felt more satisfied with his life.

Sebastian’s feeling of contentment radiated off of him and it made Ciel sigh.

It felt amazing to please an alpha, her alpha, her beloved Sebastian.

“I love you, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred happily, giving Ciel a passionate kiss.

“I love you, Sebastian~.” Ciel cooed, kissing Sebastian, her fiancé and the father of the little ones that may be in her womb.

Sebastian growled softly and picked Ciel up into his arms, carrying her inside the villa and laying her on the bed, not bothering to close the door.

While the sun set and the evening tide lapped against the wood, Sebastian took Ciel in his arms once more.

But Sebastian’s touch was soft.

Their passion was different that evening, it wasn’t heat-fueled, hormonal, animalistic sex.

No, that evening, Sebastian was gentle and tender with his omega. 

Sebastian ate every one of the bluenette’s pleasured cries.

They were making love, and it was fitting, because Sebastian and Ciel were in love, completely and blissfully in love with each other.

An alpha and his omega~.

When they lay together afterwards, Sebastian clutched Ciel’s hand in his with a gentle purr.

Marriage…..

Children…..

Sebastian slept with a smile on his face.

Ciel slept on his shoulder but her brow was furrowed in a deep frown.

The bluenette was having a nightmare.

What if……

What if there was no baby?

What if…..

What if Sebastian was angry?

What if Sebastian…..

…..threw her away?


	6. Chapter 6 - Pills and Pictures

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian was very displeased to find that there was no officiant available at the resort the following day.

He wanted to marry Ciel as soon as possible.

Ciel kissed Sebastian’s cheek to calm him down.

Sebastian’s sexy, tapered eyes wandered over to Ciel with a low purr.

Sebastian felt his rage ebb away as he gazed at Ciel, his heart swelling with love and pride. 

“I don’t mind if we have to wait.” Ciel said, placing her small hand over Sebastian’s as she tried to soothe her alpha.

“But I do~.” Sebastian purred, nuzzling Ciel.

“I belong to you, Sebastian. That’s never going to change. Besides, maybe this way, I can, you know, get a proper dress.” Ciel said, a bit hopeful.

Ciel had never really thought that she would be a bride, but since she was, the bluenette omega thought it might be nice to look the part.

“Anything you want, kitten~.” Sebastian replied with a grin as Ciel nipped at his lips.

“Anything at all?” Ciel teased, raising a brow flirtatiously at Sebastian.

“Mmm, just give me an order~.” Sebastian cooed, undressing his little mate with his eyes.

The lusty heat in Sebastian’s gaze made Ciel shiver and her cheeks flush. 

“Right now, Sebastian, I…...I just……..Well, right now, I just want you~.” Ciel said in that demure way that made Sebastian crazy with lust. 

The words rolled off of Ciel’s pink tongue, drawing a growl from Sebastian’s chest. 

“Yes, my lady~.” Sebastian said in a low, husky voice.

And then he pounced…….

“Oh, Sebastian!” Ciel gasped as Sebastian’s mouth found her skin, kissing here, sucking there.

Sebastian smirked as his hands cupped Ciel’s bottom, spreading her wide in front of him.

It was still early in the morning.

They had all day~.

————————————————————

As much fun as it was to lounge in paradise and make love, a few days later, Sebastian boarded his shiny, black jet with Ciel and the couple began their journey home.

There was much to do~.

They had a wedding to plan and possibly….. a baby on the way?

Sebastian was hopeful, but he knew it could take time to conceive. For the moment, Sebastian was just happy that Ciel had agreed to be his wife.

But Ciel…..

Ciel was certain about the baby.

Omegas knew their bodies and the bluenette was quite stubborn.

She was pregnant and that was that.

—————————————————————

“No! No! No!” Ciel cried as she stood in the large master bathroom one week later. 

Since their return home, Sebastian had gone back to work during the day, but the couple had managed to spend their evenings and mornings discussing ideas about their nuptials.

And their potential baby…...

Ciel’s confidence had soared when she was a day late on her period.

Then she was two days late……..

Three…….

On the fourth day, Ciel woke to the very familiar and very unwelcome sensation of strong, unforgiving menstrual cramps.

The bluenette felt something between her legs as she staggered to the bathroom……..

Wet.

Not a good wet, either.

Tears welled in Ciel’s eyes when she pulled her panties down and gazed at the harsh truth.

It hadn’t happened.

She wasn’t pregnant.

No! No! No!

How could this be?!?

She had been late.

She had been nauseous! 

She had already told Sebastian! 

Oh dear…..

Her alpha would be so disappointed…..

Ciel’s eyes widened.

Her alpha would be…...disappointed!

And it was Saturday! 

Sebastian was home!

Yes, Sebastian was home and he heard the bluenette’s wail of pain and despair from where he lay in bed. 

“Kitten?” Sebastian called.

Sebastian stood up and came to knock gently on the bathroom door. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine!” Ciel called through her tears. “Don’t come in, Sebastian!” 

On the other side of the door, Sebastian frowned.

Sebastian heard his beloved omega crying….

What was the matter?

Sebastian swiftly opened up the door and stepped into the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw the blood and Ciel hunched over in pain.

“Kitten!” Sebastian cried, racing over to kneel down beside her.

Sebastian’s initial fear was that Ciel was having a miscarriage or a hemorrhage, but the bluenette shook her head and Sebastian began to calm down.

“No, I’m alright, I was just……..wrong.” Ciel admitted quietly.

Ciel saw it as a personal failure that she wasn’t pregnant, that she let Sebastian down…...

“Oh, it’s alright.” Sebastian said comfortingly to his little mate, rubbing the small of her back gently. “I wasn’t really expecting it to happen this fast anyway.”

Sebastian didn’t realize that those were the wrong words to say.

“Well I was!” Ciel cried, bursting back into desperate, defeated tears.

Ciel’s cry was so loud and she was sobbing so solemnly that it almost frightened Sebastian.

This was the first time he’d ever been around an omega during the start of a menstrual cycle.

Since Ciel had come into his life, Sebastian had been at the office when her cycles began. By the time Sebastian got home, Ciel had spent the day napping and eating and was rather calm.

“There, there, my darling, it’s alright.” Sebastian said with a frown, rubbing her back.

Sebastian saw Ciel clench her knuckles until they were white and he realized she was in pain.

Sebastian obviously had never had a period but he understood they were quite uncomfortable.

“I just wanted to be a good omega.” Ciel said softly as one last tear splashed off of her cheek onto the floor.

Sebastian’s frown deepened.

Was that why Ciel was so disappointed that there was no baby?

“Kitten…..” Sebastian said with a sad glance. “I think you’re the most beautiful, most amazing omega in the world. That’s why I chose you to be mine~.”

Ciel stopped crying for a second and glanced over, her eyes clouded from tears and pain. “It….it is?”

“Of course.” Sebastian nodded with a smile. “Obviously the best alpha in the world has to mate with the best omega.” Sebastian chuckled.

It was a joke.

Sebastian was just trying to get Ciel to stop crying.

At first the bluenette thought he was serious, but then realization dawned on her.

Sebastian’s joke earned him a small smile from Ciel.

That made him happy.

It really wrenched Sebastian’s insides to watch Ciel cry.

There was nothing worse than a sad, pained omega, much less a sad, pained mate.

Sebastian cooed softy to his little love. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. We’ll spend the whole day making you feel better, my kitten~.”

—————————————————————

Sebastian was a man of his word.

He helped Ciel clean up, which was a task most men would run from, then he carried her to the couch, and brought her a heating pad and a soft blanket.

Sebastian made them a delicious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries, giving Ciel some ibuprofen once she had eaten her fill.

They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon cuddling.

Ciel sighed happily.

Sebastian had let Ciel choose the shows they watched on Netflix while his skilled, elegant hands massaged her lower abdomen and back, working with the heating pad and ibuprofen to ease Ciel’s cramps.

Later, Sebastian ordered a pizza for dinner and handed Ciel a lava cake for dessert.

“I don’t deserve you, Sebastian~.” Ciel said, licking her lips once she had finished her dinner and her treat.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel’s head softly. “Nor I you, my kitten~. Feeling any better?”

“Much, thank you, alpha~.” Ciel purred, turning to kiss Sebastian’s lips.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he glanced over at the engagement ring on Ciel’s hand.

The bluenette proudly wore the gem everywhere, even around the house.

Sebastian smiled hopefully. “Then perhaps we can get back to planning our wedding?”

Ciel nodded. “That sounds lovely, Sebastian.”

—————————————————————-

Sebastian and Ciel spent the next several weeks focusing on their nuptials.

Oddly enough, the couple spent a lot of time apart for most of the planning process.

Ciel had told Sebastian that she wanted to select her dress and shoes so they would be a surprise when he saw them.

Sebastian raised a brow at his omega being so traditional. He was quick to tell Ciel that if she was going to surprise him, then he would in turn surprise her with the details of their wedding and honeymoon location.

Both agreed.

That was fine but…...

Sebastian had practically whimpered when Ciel moved out of their bedroom, insisting that their wedding night would be more passionate if they spent a week or two abstinent.

The alpha did not enjoy being kept from what he had already claimed as his.

Building on Ciel’s desire for a more passionate wedding night, Sebastian had deviously planned their wedding ceremony for the day that Ciel’s next heat was expected to start.

Sebastian had chosen the place, the time, the officiant, the accommodations……

It was all nearly done.

As Sebastian sat in his office one day, finalizing the last of the itinerary, a knock came at his door.

“Come in.” Sebastian called as his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The wedding was now a week away and Sebastian was very busy.

He had specifically instructed his staff not to interrupt him……

This had better be good.

“Sorry, sir, a delivery came for you.” Sebastian’s assistant said, as he stepped in and handed Sebastian a large, black box with a red, silk bow around it.

The man left and closed the door, leaving Sebastian holding the parcel curiously.

Sebastian blinked.

What was this?

He hadn’t ordered anything to come to the office.

Sebastian slowly untied the red bow and lifted the lid off of the box.

Inside, a note sat on top of black tissue paper.

Sebastian’s eyes scanned it instantly:

Miss you, my alpha~.

Sebastian’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Slowly, his hands parted the black tissue paper.

Oh~.......

Sebastian’s tapered eyes widened at what they saw.

There in the box lay a variety of very alluring and downright sexy professional photographs of his darling Ciel.

Sebastian felt his mouth go dry and his member twitch in his pants as he flipped through them.

The portraits were all very tasteful, very elegant, but incredibly beguiling.

There were some shots of the bluenette dressed in white lingerie, looking as innocent as a lamb with her blushing cheeks and pouty lips.

In others, Ciel was dressed in black lace and leather, smirking at Sebastian with her blood red lips, daring him to dive into the picture and take her right there.

There were also pictures that were more candid.  
One appeared to have been taken in Sebastian’s kitchen while Ciel stood, clad only in one of his dress shirts, her rounded bottom cheeks barely visible as she reached up over the counter to get a pan.

Boudoir pictures…….

Ciel had boudoir pictures made for Sebastian, her alpha~.

Sebastian felt his blood boil in a lustful rage.

Ciel would dare to tease him like this?

That little minx~.

Sebastian’s eyes glazed over as he practically stared a hole through each photograph, memorizing the back of Ciel’s legs, her pouty lips, those perfectly round breasts……

His hand fumbled with his zipper as he quickly pulled his manhood directly from his trousers right under his desk.

Sebastian’s breath started to come hard and heavy as he stroked himself, flipping back and forth between the pictures, trying to decide which one to focus on.

His fingers tightened their grip as he zoomed in on Ciel’s face in one photo where she was dressed all in black.

The omega’s eyes were squeezed shut…….

Her cheeks were flush…..

Sebastian gasped for breath, the picture shaking with his hand as he imagined being there on the bed overtop of her, inside of her, listening to her moan his name as he filled her…..

“NNngh~.....Ciel~........” Sebastian growled huskily as he spilled himself into his hand, climaxing at the mere image of his precious omega.

Sebastian panted for a moment while he came down from his high.

How irritating.

Sebastian was just about to finalize their plans and now he had to take a break and go clean himself up…….

Sebastian sighed and laid his head back against his black leather chair.

How much could one alpha take?

Sebastian felt that abstaining from his delicious bluenette may as well have been torture…...

Their wedding couldn’t come fast enough.

—————————————————————

Ciel was also cementing her part of the plans.

Sebastian had hired a private limo and chauffeur for Ciel, since she couldn’t drive.

Anytime Ciel wanted to go somewhere while Sebastian was working, she simply had to call her driver.

That had been most helpful.

Ciel now had her dress, she had been to all of her tailoring appointments, purchased her shoes, her hair piece, her veil……

Ciel’s bridal look was all coming together rather nicely.

On the day that Sebastian’s eye candy was delivered, Ciel was working on her last wedding preparation, a visit to the doctor.

“Everything looks perfect, Miss Ciel. There’s nothing wrong with any of the results from the tests we’ve run.” The doctor confirmed, standing in front of the bluenette as she sat on a table in the exam room.

“Then why can’t I get pregnant?” Ciel asked with a frown.

Something had to be wrong…...

This doctor just wasn’t seeing it.

“You mentioned that you and your alpha have only been trying for a couple of months. Just relax. Eat healthy, exercise, get enough rest…...Most newly mated omegas are eager to conceive, but your anxiety may be impacting your chances.” The doctor explained. “Even perfectly healthy omegas can take a year or more. That’s normal.”

A year or more?

That simply wouldn’t do….

“What about fertility drugs?” Ciel asked.

She had seen an article online, it was worth a shot……

“For someone as young as you? Absolutely not. Go home, forget about it, and let nature take its course. If nothing happens, come see me again in a year.” The doctor said.

Ciel scowled as the physician showed her the way to check out.

Ciel scowled as she left his office, choosing to trudge through the streets for a moment before she called her driver.

Why didn’t that doctor listen to her?!

She was about to be married, didn’t he understand that?!

Sebastian talked about having a baby like it wasn’t pressing, but everytime they passed a pregnant omega or a family, Sebastian’s face just lit up with joy.

Sebastian wanted that.

Children.

A family.

Ciel was his mate, his omega, and it was her job to provide him with that.

Look at all of the things Sebastian provided for her! 

Why couldn’t she just do this one, simple, natural thing for him?!

Ciel was so frustrated and angry that she found herself not paying attention to where she was going.

When the bluenette finally looked up, she found herself in a dark, seedy alley, with several shops and pubs she didn’t recognize.

Ciel squinted as one shop in particular caught her eye.

The shop sign had a skull with hair on it and it read: 

Coffins and Cures: Equipment for the Afterlife and Things to Avoid It   
Casket Supply and Alternative Medicine Shoppe

Ciel blinked.

Alternative medicine?

Hmm………

Slowly, the bluenette walked over and cautiously turned the doorknob.

Ring, Ring

The bell on the door sounded as Ciel stepped inside.

The interior was awful, it was dirty and tattered.

Disheveled.

The air was thick with burning incense and smoked cinnamon.

Ciel had never been anywhere like this before, so she didn’t really know what to think.

But the shop owner did.

As soon as he looked at Ciel, he knew that the bluenette would be naive, gullible…….

And from the way she was dressed, she was probably wealthy….

Here was someone he could take advantage of~.

The man who owned the shop, gazed at his small customer through his bright, green eyes.

The shop owner flipped his long, silver hair behind his shoulder before he slowly approached Ciel.

“Can I help you find something, dearie?” The man asked with a chuckle.

Ciel jumped as he spoke, his voice starling her.

“I…...um…..I was just browsing.” Ciel lied.

“Ah, but no one comes in to browse Coffins and Cures. Surely I can help, if you’ll tell me what ails you…..or who’s ailing!” The man said with a wicked chuckle, dissolving into a fit of giggles at his own joke.

Ciel beckoned him closer.

The man grinned and bent down so Ciel could speak into his ear, some strands of his silver hair sliding over his shoulder as he did.

“I need to get pregnant.” Ciel whispered. “I’m going to be married soon, and…..I want to make my alpha happy.”

The man laughed loudly. “Well, why didn’t you just say so, dearie?! We have plenty that can help with that!”

Before Ciel could respond, the man was pushing her over to a counter.

He gave Ciel a quick speech about some miraculous pills they sold, telling her to take one each morning before she made love to her future husband.

The man assured the bluenette omega that the pills he was pushing into her desperate hands were just a carefully concocted herbal supplement.

Drug free……

Natural…….

Therefore, they were safe!

…..and effective.

The shop owner was right, Ciel was gullible.

She believed every lie he told.

The bluenette had spent most of her life locked in a cage. 

She was not very well versed in the ways of the world.

Ciel was instinctively a little leery of the unsanitary bottle the odd looking pills were stuffed into, but she was willing to try anything to bring Sebastian the family he so desired.

Ciel paid an exorbitant amount for the pills and left.

She made it back out to the safer part of the city and called her driver, slipping the pills into her purse with a satisfied sigh.

Ciel’s planning was now complete.

What better wedding gift for her alpha than a baby?


	7. Chapter 7 - Sebastian’s Bride

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

A week passed by very quickly and the big day for Sebastian and Ciel’s nuptials arrived.

That morning, Ciel woke to find herself alone with Tibby in Sebastian’s large mansion.

Ciel grinned to herself as she looked over and saw a note on Sebastian’s pillow, written in his hand:

Love you, kitten~. See you soon~.

Ciel stood up and walked over to her vanity. She took out the pills that Undertaker had sold her. With a hopeful smile, Ciel opened the bottle and swallowed one, chasing it with a glass of water.

Sebastian…….

Ciel had mentioned to him that it was considered bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding on the day of. 

Sebastian disagreed but he knew that tradition was important to Ciel…..so he had left early instead of coming in and waking the bluenette.

Ciel was pleased.

How considerate of her alpha~.

Not long after Ciel woke, a team of people arrived at Sebastian’s estate to help the bride prepare.

Makeup artists, hair stylists, tailors, photographers…...they all flurried around Ciel, making sure that Ciel’s dress, hair, and makeup were perfect and that every moment was captured on camera.

When they finally finished, the bluenette looked beautiful, indeed.

Ciel’s hair was expertly treated and glossed, with custom-made pigtails carefully clipped in under her ivory lace veil. Ciel’s makeup was flawless, professionally applied to give her lips a dusty pink hue and her cheeks a soft hint of rosy blush.

Mink eyelash extensions elongated the bluenette’s already lengthy, thick, black eyelashes.

Ciel wore fingerless lace gloves that hooked around the middle finger. Her gloves were intricately beaded and they were also the exact same shade of soft ivory as her dress.

Oh, Ciel’s dress……...

For her wedding gown, Ciel had chosen one made from many layers of romantic lace, accentuated by beads and embellished with pearls. The dress had a moulded, low-cut bodice, with corset-like lacing and buttons up the back that accentuated her rounded bottom and svelte waist. Ciel’s elegant shoulders were framed by the wispy, gossamer straps that poured out of the richness of her gown, flowing and connecting with the lace on her bodice. The skirt of Ciel’s wedding dress made an elegant train behind her, covering her feet completely and trailing elegantly.

The location of the wedding was a surprise to the bride and as soon as she was ready, Ciel found herself being whisked out of the house and into her waiting limousine.

Ciel looked like a fairy-tale princess.

The omega was absolutely breath-taking.

The entire team of photographers and pamperers assured Ciel of her beauty, complimenting her over and over.

A short while later, as Ciel sat on Sebastian’s private jet, she found herself hoping that her alpha would share their opinion.

Ciel wanted Sebastian to think that she was a suitable bride.

The most beautiful omega for the most dominant alpha~.

—————————————————————-

While Ciel was in transit, Sebastian stood waiting, with another group of photographers in front of one of the most astounding waterfalls in Iceland.

Sebastian wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie.

Traditional.

He knew his omega would approve.

The waterfall matched the landscape. It was beautiful, vast, and mysterious.

Utterly romantic.

The gossamer, frothy falls sat in front of rolling green hills and a steep cliff that looked out over the dazzling ocean.

Iceland’s untouched natural beauty was almost otherworldly.

Sebastian knew it would be the perfect backdrop for their wedding ceremony.

Iceland was a great location.

Ethereal, diverse, secluded…...it was also the perfect spot for a non-fussy honeymoon.

A short distance away, Sebastian had rented a cozy but luxurious cabin in Vik for an entire week, complete with its own natural hot spring. 

Every window from the cabin allowed its guests spectacular views of either the green-covered mountains, or the black sand beach with the rolling white waves of the Icelandic tide.

Sebastian had made sure that the cabin fridge was already stocked, the sheets were cleaned and on the bed, and everything was already prepared for their arrival.

Ciel was due to go into heat at any moment and that way, the two could spend the first seven days of their marriage undisturbed, cuddled up by the fire, mating, eating, and feeling like the only two people in the world

Sebastian smirked to himself.

It was really going to be rather perfect.

The wedding officiant arrived not long after Sebastian and his band of photographers. The officiant walked slowly up the small cliff to the waterfall and chatted with the groom for a while.

However, after what felt like hours had passed, Sebastian blinked as the officiant squinted at something in the distance.

The photographers all exchanged hushed whispers and scurried to their various, designated places, already starting to snap pictures.

“Look at me, I’ll tell you when to turn around.” The officiant said to Sebastian, making sure the alpha had his back to the rugged road that led to the waterfall.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he started to ask, but the officiant smiled and nodded before the words left his lips.

“Yes, Mr. Michaelis, your bride is approaching.”

————————————————————-

Ciel’s sapphire eyes widened in awe as she approached the wedding ceremony site.

The bluenette gazed at the incredible surroundings.

Sebastian had good taste, of course, but this time he had really outdone himself. 

The waterfall, the mountains, the ocean below, it all looked like a dreamscape.

But it wouldn’t have mattered if they were standing in a grimy alley…..

For Ciel, it felt like a dream to be marrying Sebastian.

Her groom felt the same about their union~.

Sebastian could barely contain his excitement, whirling around the instant that the officiant gave him a nod to signal that Ciel had come close enough for Sebastian to take a true first look at his bride.

Cameras flashed from all angles but neither Sebastian nor Ciel cared.

Sebastian’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he looked upon his perfect little omega, all dressed up to become his beautiful bride.

An adorable blush spread across Ciel’s cheeks that was so rosy in hue, it could be seen underneath her veil.

A bright smile spread across Sebastian’s face as Ciel continued to walk closer.

The alpha approved, indeed~.

That was all Ciel needed, although, she couldn’t help but demurely admire what a striking figure Sebastian cut in his perfectly tailored black tuxedo.

Tall, formal, sexy~.......

Ciel was a very lucky omega.

Sebastian lost all thought of himself, the wedding, and anything and everything else for the last few moments that Ciel approached and came to stand by his side.

Sebastian felt like there was a lump in his throat, his mouth completely dry as he stared hungrily at his gorgeous mate.

As Ciel looked up at Sebastian, clutching some blue carnations and white roses for her simple bouquet, the alpha struggled not to drool.

Sebastian wanted to pick Ciel up and cradle her in his arms forever.

If there weren’t so many people around, Sebastian would have laid his omega down right on the grass beside the waterfall and……

“Face each other and join hands.” The officiant said loudly and clearly, interrupting Sebastian from his reverie.

Sebastian cleared his throat.

He and Ciel did as they were told. 

Sebastian’s eyes were soft and full of love as he smiled softly down at the bluenette, noticing a warmth in Ciel’s eyes that she reserved only for him.

“Mr. Michaelis, speak your vows, and place this ring on your intended’s finger.” The officiant said, opening his hand to reveal two white gold wedding bands.

“Ciel Phantomhive,” Sebastian began in a low purr, his eyes lighting up as he looked at his mate. “I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes which I look into in the morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and I shall honor you above all others. I will serve you in the ways that you desire and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.” Sebastian placed the white gold band onto Ciel’s petite, pale finger, “This is my wedding vow to you, as your husband, for now and forever.” 

“Now, then,” The officiant nodded to Ciel. “Please state your vows and do the same.”

“Sebastian Michaelis,” Ciel said, in a very solemn, formal voice. “I promise you that my body and my heart are yours for the taking as long as there is breath in my lungs. I chose you to be my loving husband, my faithful mate, and my one true love. I will do my best to nurture and protect our family and our bond. I will honor and respect you, with all that I have. I give you all that I am.” Sebastian purred softly as Ciel placed the matching band on Sebastian’s tapered finger. “This is my wedding vow to you, as your wife, for now and forever.” 

The officiant smiled and nodded to Sebastian and Ciel, making sure they were holding hands once more.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis!” The officiant cried loudly. 

Sebastian and Ciel stared gleefully at each other for a moment.

“You may kiss your bride.” The officiant added, much more quietly, to Sebastian.

Sebastian didn’t waste a second, he pulled his petite little omega in, threw back her veil, and crushed his lips against hers.

The photographers all applauded between shots. The officiant himself clapped and Sebastian and Ciel were even treated to the applause of a group of tourists that happened to be passing by, shouting words of blessing and congratulations to the newlyweds in Italian.

Ciel laid her delicate, gloved hand on Sebastian’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close, kissing her as intimately as if they were about to make love.

Sebastian’s kiss was so deep and so intense, despite the gaze of strangers watching, that Ciel’s blushing cheeks turned a deep red.

Did her alpha intend to consummate their marriage in front of everyone?

When the applause began to go on for an awkward amount of time, Sebastian finally wrenched his lips away from Ciel’s, laying his forehead against his bride’s for a moment.

The photographers prepared to pack their equipment and the officiant gathered his documents to be signed now that the ceremony was over.

“Had enough?” Ciel whispered to Sebastian as he nuzzled her softly, teasing her new husband.

“Wait until we get to the cabin, kitten~.” Sebastian purred in response, nipping Ciel’s ear softly. “I’m going to put our vows to the test~.”

—————————————————————

Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis signed their marriage license and posed for a few “just married” pictures, letting the photographers complete their assignment.

Once the sun began to set, illuminating the dark blue ocean, Sebastian sent the photographers away just as a large, rugged SUV pulled up to drive the newlyweds to their honeymoon cabin in Vik.

“Pardon me, Mrs. Michaelis, but it seems your husband requests your company privately.” Sebastian said teasingly, smiling at Ciel and using his formal, cordial voice.

“Does he really?” Ciel chuckled dryly as she and Sebastian walked out the vehicle. Sebastian helped Ciel inside while she replied. “Then do tell him I acquiesce to his request.” 

Sebastian purred as he sat down beside Ciel and closed the door.

The driver offered his congratulations and then fell silent while they rode along, choosing to look away when he glanced in the mirror and saw Sebastian start to kiss and nip impatiently at Ciel’s neck.

Ciel let out a quiet groan as Sebastian’s lips touched her skin, his teeth barely grazing her flesh……….

Then Ciel bristled suddenly.

A low, deep cramp made itself painfully apparent in her lower abdomen, starting in the middle and curling up her back, through her pelvis.

The bluenette squeaked as she felt her core start to heat like a furnace.

Sebastian was extremely close to her, so he couldn’t help but get a whiff, inhaling the sweet scent of his omega as her body began to release a massive amount of pheromones, commanding him to take her.

“Oh dear…..” Sebastian smirked, feeling his manhood twitch in his pants.

It seemed that they had left the ceremony site just in time.

“Se…..Sebastian….” Ciel whimpered, her cheeks turning red as she grew flustered, starting to fidget uncomfortably in her seat. “Please tell the driver to hurry!” Ciel whispered, begging her alpha to quickly take her somewhere they could be alone.

Sebastian’s eyes almost shone with lust as he cleared his throat and asked the driver to step on the gas.

Mr. Michaelis suddenly found himself in quite a hurry……..

His bride was going into heat.


	8. Chapter 8 - The cabin by the sea

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Thanks very much.” Sebastian growled at the driver of the SUV once they arrived at the honeymoon cabin.

Sebastian threw the driver a generous tip just before the newly married alpha all but launched himself and his new bride out of the vehicle.

Sebastian hastily carried Ciel in his arms as he ran towards the cabin.

In the background, the SUV hurriedly pulled away.

The driver did not want to see what was about to happen.

“Sebastian……” Ciel whimpered, fidgeting uncomfortably in her groom’s arms while Sebastian scowled and rummaged around in his pocket for the key to the door.

Sebastian could feel the heat in Ciel’s bottom, where his hand sat nestled, holding her, and it made him grit his teeth while his member throbbed in his tuxedo trousers, desperate to be buried deep inside that all-consuming warmth.

At last, Sebastian’s fingers brushed against the cold metal in his pocket, wanting instead to brush against the wet, warm petals of Ciel’s sex.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried again, feeling a surge of liquid between her legs as an overwhelming wave of heat washed over her, her skin starting to burn like she was running a high fever.

“I’m trying.” Sebastian gasped out dryly, fumbling to get the key into the lock.

At last, the key slid in.

At last, the key turned.

The door opened!

Sebastian smirked at the helpless omega in his arms as he ran through the door, carrying Ciel over the threshold.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried out as another unbearable wave of heat surged through her system.

She could smell Sebastian in a primal way that only an omega in heat could. 

It angered her body to be so close to an alpha, her alpha, but yet so far…....

Sebastian was nearly insane with lust as he pressed Ciel against the entryway wall to the cabin and licked his lips.

Ciel’s pale cheeks were flushed with need, her eyes were heavy and half-lidded with want, and those pink lips……..those plump, pink lips were just waiting for Sebastian to make her scream his name.

“Mine~.” Sebastian growled at Ciel, reaching his hands far up under her beautiful lace wedding dress to palm at her bottom, squeezing her cheeks in his hands.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian began to try to claw her gown off in his frenzy.

“Wait! Stop!” Ciel whined.

To Sebastian’s surprise, the bluenette pushed her alpha back for a moment and began to carefully wriggle out of the garment on her own.

Ciel had hoped to save her wedding dress to make christening gowns for their future children, but that wouldn’t happen if her husband ripped it to shreds in his hurry to conceive them.

Sebastian’s eyes glazed over as he watched his flustered omega huff and jump to get out of the tight, well-tailored gown. Sebastian’s eyes fixated on Ciel’s jiggling breasts and her soft, pale curves that gently and subtly bounced along with her, as inch by inch, his wife’s naked frame was revealed to him once more.

Finally……

They had waited long enough.

This abstinence nonsense was ridiculous, or at least, Sebastian thought so.

Ciel was his and he was hers from the moment they looked upon each other.

What good did it do to deprive themselves?

Sebastian growled and swooped behind Ciel, his hands splaying open to run up and down her body, taking in every curve, every inch. Sebastian groaned as his fingers squeezed her breasts and pinched her hips, earning a gasp from the bluenette.

Ciel whimpered. 

She could smell Sebastian’s rageful lust.

It was not wise for an omega to deny an alpha for so long…..

No, Sebastian thought as he chuckled, the little omega had just made it harder on herself by forcing them apart.

They were still standing in the entryway to the small cabin but that didn’t seem to stop Sebastian.

Ciel just managed to reach over and lay her beautiful wedding gown across one side of the couch when Sebastian turned the bluenette suddenly and lifted her to sit on the very edge of a nearby armchair.

The look in Sebastian’s eyes made even more heat coil in Ciel’s core as she stared back at her lustful alpha.

“Sebastian……” Ciel whispered.

“Kitten~.....” Sebastian growled.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed his new wife. 

Ciel panted as she eagerly kissed back, placing her hands on his face to pull him as close as possible.

Faster……

Hungrier……

Sebastian’s tongue battled with Ciel’s for dominance while he quickly pulled his suit and boxers off and kicked them away. Ciel moaned as Sebastian spread her thighs wide, leaving her balanced on the back of the armchair.

“Take me…..Sebastian…..take me~....” Ciel cooed into their kiss, nibbling Sebastian’s lips, urging her alpha on. 

With a deep, feral growl, Sebastian clutched Ciel’s soft flesh in his hands and entered her in one smooth stroke.

“AAH~!” Ciel cried out in relief at finally being filled.

Sebastian let out a loud groan as he sank hip-deep into his omega, marveling at how absolutely lovely she felt.

Ciel’s eyes squinted shut and she gripped Sebastian tightly, arching her back for him.

Sebastian’s mouth fell open as he began to move in and out, hard and fast, relishing the feeling of making love to Ciel again.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cooed, scratching his skin with her nails.

Sebastian’s hands migrated from Ciel’s thighs to tease the crest of her womanhood with his fingertips, brushing and tapping the sensitive organ lightly.

In Ciel’s current state, a few kisses and gentle touches from her alpha would have been enough, but to have that while being filled…...

“SEBASTIAN!!” Ciel cried out a moment later, curling forward and squeezing her eyes shut as her first climax rolled through her body, finally and temporarily relieving the constant ache that her heat brought on.

Sebastian made a noise between a growl and a purr at the sight, his eyes widening when Ciel tightened around his member, threatening to force him over the edge right then.

Sebastian bit his lip for a moment while Ciel’s body rippled, the bluenette panting as the aftershocks washed over her.

Sebastian watched Ciel closely, catching himself taking slow, deep breaths to calm down, his member aching for release.

It would have only taken one thrust and Sebastian could have ridden out his own peak, enjoying the blissful sensation of being surrounded by Ciel.

Not yet though.

Instead, Sebastian picked the bluenette off the armchair, carried her carefully to the small bedroom, and sat her down on the bed, managing not to slip out of her.

They were both breathing hard as Ciel looked up at him, silently asking her alpha for direction.

Sebastian gave Ciel a small nod and the bluenette obeyed.

Sebastian thought she would remove him and then get on all fours.

But never did he dream……

“Ci-Ciel!!!” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened and his heart raced as the bluenette stared directly at him and very nimbly shifted around, managing to turn entirely around right in front of him while he was still inside.

Sebastian wanted to whine at the feeling, instead he settled on gasping out his lover’s name.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed once Ciel was in position. Taking both of his hands, Sebastian squeezed her bottom cheeks hard, soliciting a squeal from the bluenette’s pink lips.

And then Sebastian was everywhere…..

Everywhere all at once…...

“SEBASTIAN! I CAN’T!” Ciel screamed.

“CIEL!” Sebastian roared.

Both of the newlyweds shuddered as they rode out their pleasure together.

Ciel clutched the sheets.

Sebastian squeezed the supple flesh that lined Ciel’s hips.

A moment later, with their breath still labored, Sebastian gently pulled himself from Ciel and laid down with the bluenette, holding his beloved bride in his arms. 

It was truly official now, their marriage was certainly consummated.

“Sebastian……” Ciel sighed happily, as Sebastian covered her lips and face in soft, sweet kisses.

“Ciel~........my darling kitten~...my beautiful bride.” Sebastian purred proudly, holding Ciel even tighter as he spoke.

“I love you, Sebastian, my alpha.” Ciel said quietly, laying her head against Sebastian’s chest.

“I love you too, Ciel, my omega, my queen, my everything~. Mine~.” Sebastian purred, gently stroking Ciel’s hair.

That night, while they slept, Ciel burrowed closer to Sebastian in her sleep and Sebastian purred and held her even while he snoozed.

Some couples married for money.

Some couples married for company.

Some couples married for pride and prestige.

But Sebastian and Ciel were one of the rare couples that married for love.

And their love was strong, indeed.

—————————————————————

The next few days were like something out of a beautiful dream.

Every morning, Ciel was careful to take one of her new, organic fertility pills with a glass of water, managing to swallow it while Sebastian was either cooking or in the bathroom.

There was no need to concern Sebastian, Ciel was just doing her job as his omega and they were having such a lovely time!

Each day, Sebastian and Ciel woke to greet each other with morning kisses and cuddles, then they shared a lovely breakfast together. Once they finished eating, the couple enjoyed their day by exploring the landscape around them or sitting in the hot springs. When the sun set, Sebastian and Ciel finished every evening with a hot-cooked dinner while watching the Northern Lights.

Of course, Ciel was still in heat, so everything, including sleep, was done in short bouts of time. 

The omega couldn’t stand to be without her alpha’s loving affection for more than two or three hours.

Maximum.

By the fifth day, Ciel’s voracious appetite for sex started to cool down a bit and for that, just like during every one of her heats, Sebastian was both relieved and saddened.

Alphas naturally wanted to mate with their omegas, so having Ciel absolutely beg for Sebastian to make love to her every hour or two was amazing.

But……..

Not being able to sleep for more than two or three hours at once grew tiresome after a few days.

No matter, really~........

Sebastian was more than willing to go without sleep for his precious kitten.

On the fifth day though, Ciel’s hot flashes and cramps had mostly subsided and she could make it a good four hours without being in Sebastian’s arms.

That morning, Ciel took her pill in secret and then she and Sebastian shared breakfast.

Since they had some time, the newlyweds decided to go on a hike through the nearby mountains behind their small cabin.

Ciel had never been hiking before and with Sebastian leading them, they were able to see and do quite a bit. The Icelandic air was crisp and clean, and the views were spectacular.

Ciel enjoyed herself very much.

Sebastian enjoyed the outing even more when he saw the joy it brought Ciel.

Later that night after they made love, ate dinner, and then made love again, Sebastian and Ciel sat by the fire, sipping cups of hot cocoa when Ciel frowned and reached down, starting to rub her leg.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Sebastian asked, putting his hand over Ciel’s. He began to massage her slender muscles for her.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just a cramp.” Ciel reassured Sebastian.

“That happens sometimes, when you’re not used to hiking.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel still saw concern in his eyes.

It made her chuckle.

“I’m fine, Sebastian.” Ciel said confidently. “As long as you’re here beside me.”

“I’ll be here until the very end, my sweet kitten~.” Sebastian cooed, pecking her lips.

—————————————————————-

The next morning, Ciel woke early to a very sharp and very aggravating pain in her shoulder.

Her shoulder?

It was an odd sensation. The pain was right in front of the joint, almost in her chest.

Deep.

The bluenette stood up, walked over, took her morning pill, and tried to stretch her arm out.

Maybe Ciel had just slept wrong?

Maybe she had strained a muscle in her arm yesterday?

Even though she hadn’t used her arms that much on the hike………

Ciel was stretching out her pained shoulder when Sebastian’s voice broke her thoughts.

“Good morning, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred, walking up behind Ciel and holding her small waist gently in his hands. “You’re up early today.”

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Ciel cooed, “I slept on my arm wrong, so I just decided to get up.”

Concern fell over Sebastian’s face and Ciel gave him a look.

“I don’t remember you sleeping on that side.” Sebastian said, furrowing his brow as he noted what arm Ciel was stretching out.

“Well, you didn’t watch me all night long either, did you? Hurry up, alpha. Omegas in heat don’t like waiting for food~.” Ciel teased, stopping her stretches for the moment and giving Sebastian a kiss.

“Minx~.” Sebastian purred, kissing back. The alpha took the liberty of pinching Ciel’s supple bottom before he walked into the kitchen and started to cook their breakfast.

Ciel feigned a squeal for Sebastian, so he wouldn’t be worried.

As soon as Sebastian’s back was turned, Ciel grimaced.

This pulled muscle was really painful.

—————————————————————

Their day went on and Ciel did her best to go on with it.

She made love to her alpha, ate, and chatted with Sebastian as if nothing was wrong.

The pain didn’t get any worse.

However, it also didn’t get any better.

Ciel was fine, though.

She had to be.

This was their honeymoon.

And it was perfect, her new husband had worked so hard to plan this beautiful, luxurious trip that they could enjoy.

Ciel couldn’t ruin it because her shoulder hurt.

Pulled muscles healed quickly, the bluenette was positive that by that evening, she would be feeling much better.

Later in the afternoon, they decided to go out on the black sand beach and venture into the frothy, white waves.

Sebastian held Ciel in his arms and pecked her lips gently as the waves rolled past them in the water.

Maybe it was the rolling tide, or how they were bobbing up and down in the water, but for some reason, Ciel suddenly found herself feeling quite dizzy.

It was like the entire world had been abruptly tilted upside down……and that pain in her shoulder was still there, white hot and angry.

The bluenette pulled back from their kiss and put a hand to her head.

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked immediately. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing, I…….I think I’m just a little seasick. Can we go back, Sebastian?” Ciel asked in a faraway voice, as if she were struggling to remain conscious.

“Of course, sweetheart, hold on.” Sebastian said, his voice tight with apprehension.

Sebastian clutched onto his omega tightly as he took them both back to shore.

He knew something was wrong with his mate, but he didn’t know what……

That was what frightened Sebastian the most.

Once they reached the sand, Sebastian took Ciel into the cabin, quickly dried them both off, and slipped clean clothes on himself and Ciel. Then he carried Ciel to the living room and sat her down in the armchair, giving her a sip of water.

“How are you feeling?” Sebastian asked his new wife, his sexy, tapered eyes soft with concern.

“I’m alright….ack... Sebastian, I’m….ack….. alright.” Ciel said, getting her words out between spasms of dry coughs.

Ciel sipped the water that Sebastian handed her, but it didn’t seem to do any good.

She was still dizzy, the pain in her shoulder became even more prominent, and the bluenette quickly became consumed by a terrible, gripping fit of dry coughing.

“ACK! ACK! ACK!”

“Here, my darling, sit up.” Sebastian coached, trying to get Ciel to prop herself up more in the chair.

Sebastian didn’t understand that sitting up made the pain worse.

Ciel’s eyes began to water.

The room was spinning, her chest hurt, she couldn’t breathe…….

Ciel had asthma as a child, but she hadn’t experienced an attack in years, and her worst one never felt like this...

What else could it be though?

“ACK! ACK! ACK!” Ciel choked, falling out of the chair onto her hands and knees as she gasped, desperate to get air into her lungs.

Sebastian was horrified.

Ciel’s cough was so hoarse and deep and absolutely awful. The bluenette sounded like she was being strangled by invisible hands. 

Sebastian could see Ciel’s rib cage through her shirt as she heaved for breath. 

“I…..have…..asthma…..” Ciel managed to choke out, as tears poured down her face.

“I…...I’m going to call an ambulance, kitten, don’t worry!” Sebastian said, keeping one hand on Ciel’s back and reaching for his phone with the other.

Ciel continued to cough ...even as Sebastian dialed the Icelandic emergency number... even as he talked to the operator.

Then Ciel’s coughing stopped suddenly while he was on the phone.

Ciel’s eyes widened as she gasped in vain for breath.

She put a hand over her shoulder where the pain was so terrible.

Sebastian watched Ciel’s face change.

“Kitten…..” He said warily, even though he was still on the phone.

Sebastian knew that look.

That was the look of someone who was about to……

Sebastian moved to get Ciel something, sure that she was going to vomit, and she did open her mouth……..

But all that came out was blood.

Sebastian’s eyes almost bulged out of his head as what little color Ciel had drained from her face, leaving her unnaturally pale.

“Please send someone to our address now! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!” Sebastian screamed into the phone, catching Ciel as she collapsed.

Sebastian found himself struggling for breath as the dispatcher began to shout resuscitation directions to him, half in English, half in Icelandic.

Ciel’s lips began to turn blue and as Sebastian started chest compressions on his beautiful, young, and seemingly healthy wife, he just hoped silently that the ambulance would get there in time………..

If Sebastian lost Ciel, his world would end.


	9. Chapter 9 - Help?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The paramedics didn’t come in to get Ciel. 

They didn’t have to.

As soon as Sebastian heard the ambulance siren in the distance, he clutched the ill bluenette to his chest and ran out of the cabin, meeting the emergency vehicle half a mile down the road.

Sebastian pushed his way onto the ambulance, watching as the medical team worked to stabilize Ciel while the driver raced to the hospital in Reykjavik. 

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion.

The drive seemed to take forever, although the ambulance was practically flying down the treacherous, rugged road.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sebastian staggered alongside the gurney as they quickly unloaded Ciel and whisked her inside.

Sebastian was detained in the hallway while various members of the administrative team, doctors, and nurses interviewed Sebastian on what was going on, over and over.

They wanted to know Ciel’s symptoms, what she had been doing earlier in the day, her medical history…….

Sebastian told everyone everything he could, but all the while, his eyes kept watching Ciel.

Ciel was pushed down a hallway towards the x-ray department.

Then, while Sebastian was still speaking with the same nurse, his poor wife was rushed down the opposite hallway towards the CT machine.

Finally, after x-rays, a CT scan, an MRI, blood work, and various samples had been collected, Ciel was taken from the emergency department, admitted to the hospital, and given a private room. 

After Sebastian spoke to what must have been the tenth person about what had happened to his wife, Sebastian was finally allowed to go to the one place in the world that he longed to be…….

By Ciel’s side.

As strong of an alpha as Sebastian was, even he could not help the heavy tears that welled in his eyes as he gazed upon Ciel.

She looked like a broken porcelain doll lying there, suffering, on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

The doctors had said nothing yet, they had offered no diagnosis. They had simply taken Sebastian’s account, conducted their tests, and then ushered Sebastian and Ciel into the room.

While Sebastian was more than anxious to know what Ciel’s condition and prognosis were, he said nothing in protest. He just tried to stay out of the way and let the medical staff do their job.

Sebastian certainly had no medical training and he had no idea how to save his omega himself.

His dear omega!

Sebastian’s heart broke as he looked upon the bluenette.

Ciel was still unconscious, but some color had come back into her lips due to the oxygen mask that had been strapped onto her face. A breathing tube had been inserted and Sebastian cringed at the raspy sound that came from her throat as her airways struggled to work.

Various tubes had been placed into Ciel’s wrist and hands, heart monitors were stuck to her chest, and in the middle of all that heavy equipment, Ciel looked even more frail than usual.

Sebastian was afraid he might break his wife if he touched her, but he could not help himself.

As softly and as lightly as he could, Sebastian gently folded his hand around Ciel’s.

Sebastian looked down as he rubbed Ciel’s soft, tapered fingertips with his own, whispering softly, “I love you, my kitten. Please stay with me.”

On the monitor, Ciel’s heart continued to race and her breathing was still labored. Ciel did not wake, but Sebastian hoped that somehow, someway, she would be able to hear him and know that he was there.

“Stay with me.” Sebastian repeated very quietly, bending down and giving Ciel’s cold, pale fingers a gentle kiss.

Sebastian looked nervously towards the door, then at the clock.

They had been at this hospital long enough.

When was someone going to tell him what was wrong with his wife?!?

————————————————————

It was some time later and still, no one had come in yet.

Sebastian had done nothing but stare at Ciel with soft, worried eyes.

Sebastian held Ciel’s hand.

Sebastian stroked Ciel’s hair.

Sebastian wept.

Sebastian wished that there was a way to push all of the monitors aside and cradle Ciel in his arms.

Even if it was for the last time…….

Sebastian’s heart felt like lead before a sharp knock came at the door and it swung open.

Sebastian was so tense and so engrossed in his fear and worry that he jumped, startled at the sudden intrusion.

A man as tall as Sebastian entered. The man wore a white lab coat and had jet black hair, just like Sebastian. He adjusted his glasses while he spoke, “Good evening, I’m Dr. Faustus, the head medical officer here, I will be treating this patient tonight.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Sebastian said quickly, although there was a coldness in the physician’s eyes that Sebastian didn’t care for.

Doctors shouldn’t be cold.

They should be empathetic and caring.

Dr. Faustus said nothing else, he just walked over to Ciel and began to scribble on his clipboard.

“Please, tell me,” Sebastian frowned, close to begging at this point. “What’s wrong with my wife? She has a history of asthma. Are her lungs infected? Is it pneumonia? She’s coughing up blood.”

“Actually, she is currently doing no such thing. The patient is resting. Coughing up blood and shortness of breath are common symptoms in patients with pulmonary embolism.” Dr. Faustus said very matter-of-factly while he continued to make notes on his clipboard.

Dr. Faustus did not even bother to look up at the grief-stricken husband.

“A pulmonary embolism?” Sebastian asked in disbelief.

“Excellent hearing abilities, Mr. Michaelis.” Dr. Faustus said sarcastically. 

Sebastian scowled. He didn’t appreciate being mocked at such a nerve-wracking time.

“How on earth did this happen?!” Sebastian asked, ignoring Dr. Faustus’s snide remark.

Dr. Faustus began to explain in a condescending voice, “A pulmonary embolism is a blood clot that lodges itself in the victim’s lungs. It probably started out in her leg….”

Sebastian’s mouth fell open as he thought back to Ciel complaining of a leg cramp the previous night.

“....Then I am confident that from there, it traveled upwards where it currently sits now.” Dr. Faustus finished.

Sebastian’s heart clenched as he looked over at his omega, remembering Ciel saying her arm was sore and her chest was achy the following morning.

Dr. Faustus had no comforting words to offer Sebastian, instead, he plainly outlined the treatment plan he and his team had developed for Ciel. “We are watching the monitors. I’ve put her on an I.V. cocktail of anticoagulants and blood thinners. Hopefully, her body will reabsorb the clot and her breathing will become easier. In which case, she will heal.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Sebastian asked, his jaw set firmly.

“Then the clot will travel to her heart or brain and she will die instantly.” Dr. Faustus said without a hint of sympathy or care in his voice. Dr. Faustus described what could very well be Ciel’s demise as nonchalantly as if he were ordering a pizza.

Sebastian grit his teeth and squeezed Ciel’s hand before he caught himself and relaxed his grip.

So then…..Ciel could still…...die from this?!

Ciel could still leave him?!

Sebastian was instantly filled with rage.

That stupid doctor! He wasn’t doing enough to save Ciel!

“I am doing all that I can.” Dr. Faustus said as if he were reading Sebastian’s thoughts. Dr. Faustus pushed his glasses up on his nose as he regarded the distraught alpha.

“I…...I…..” Sebastian stammered.

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. 

He wanted to punch Dr. Faustus right in his cold, sarcastic face until his nose bled.

But that wouldn’t help Ciel.

Instead, from somewhere in his whirling, racing brain, Sebastian managed to spit out the one question that was weighing on him most, “I don’t understand how this happened to my wife?! Tell me!”

That was when the atmosphere in the room changed.

Dr. Faustus narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, looking at the alpha as if he were a squashed bug under a shoe. “I think you know perfectly well ‘how’ this happened, Mr. Michaelis.” 

“What?” Sebastian asked, his face tense.

What was he talking about?

Dr. Faustus made a sound of frustration and clicked his pen closed. He folded his clipboard under his arm as he continued to scowl at Sebastian. “I’ve seen cases like this a hundred times, and I’ve seen plenty of disgusting alphas, just like you. You take these abused, weak omegas, pump them full of drugs, and throw them away when they don’t do what you want. You like to come to our country because the scenery is nice and people don’t ask a lot of questions here. But I always ask questions.” 

“What are you...saying?” Sebastian asked incredulously.

“We’ve done a background check on the girl. Is it or is it not true that you in fact bought her from a sleazy mail order company?” Dr. Faustus asked.

Through all of his traumatized shock and worry, Sebastian was starting to see where this was going.“Yes, that’s….that’s true, but I offered her a job and an apartment, an entire life that I would have no part of! I thought the people that participated had come willingly! I had no idea——“ 

“Nightshade, Mr. Michaelis!” Dr. Faustus roared hatefully, as if he thought Sebastian was the scum of the earth, “Those fertility pills you shoved down her throat are laced with nightshade! Nightshade is toxic on its own, taken during a heat, it will cause the blood vessels to stick together and form clumps! It’s a wonder she isn’t dead already!”

Sebastian’s face was a mask of total confusion.

What fertility pills?

“Oh yes!” Dr. Faustus went on. “We did some blood tests and I’ve seen other omegas with the same compounds in their system. The black market ‘organic’ fertility pills you forced her to take because you’re probably too cheap to pay for proper treatment! Does this poor girl even want to bear your children?!” Dr. Faustus hissed.

Sebastian wondered what this crazed doctor was talking about?

Had Ciel been taking something behind his back?

She must have……

Oh no…..

“I don’t know a thing about any fertility pills!” Sebastian cried in his defense. “I would never force my darling Ciel to do anything, much less take drugs! And I have enough money to buy this entire hospital! She would have a team of the finest doctors in the world if she needed obstetrical care!”

Dr. Faustus laughed, he reached in his lab coat pocket and pushed a button on a device that alerted hospital security. “Don’t waste your breath telling me, Mr. Michaelis. You’ll need it when you stand before the judge. All your money won’t save you from the charges of human trafficking, abuse, neglect, and attempted murder. But don’t worry, Iceland doesn’t have the death penalty.”

“What?!” Sebastian shouted.

A second later, Ciel’s hospital room door burst open as two, tall, stocky police officers barged in, grabbed Sebastian, and drug him out of the room.

“NO!” Sebastian screamed, fighting, squirming, kicking, and resisting with every ounce of his being, “CIEL!!!!” 

“Take him away, the very sight makes me sick.” Dr. Faustus told the hospital security team, waving his hand as if he were trying to clear the air of a stench.

“CCIIEELLLL!” Sebastian screamed as the police drug him down the hallway.

Sebastian was ripped away from Ciel, out of the room she was lying in, out of the hospital she was staying in, all the way across town to the nearest jail.

Sebastian was shoved inside a cell and the door closed behind him.

That was when the alpha went wild.

All the stress, all the fear, all the pain, it all came out as Sebastian roared like a wild animal and smashed himself against the iron bars, trying with all his might to bend them, scratching at them, kicking them, biting them.

He carried on until his hands were bloody and his ribs were sore.

But they did not budge.

Sebastian collapsed in the middle of the dirty floor, defeated.

The alpha felt himself being engulfed by total despair.

How could this be?

Sebastian would rather be the one in a hospital bed. That way, Ciel could at least be beside him, patting his hand. 

Yes, that would be better than being stuck in here, far away from her while she was possibly drawing her last breaths.

Sebastian would rather be dead, he would rather be tortured, he would rather be homeless…..

Sebastian would rather be anything, anywhere, instead of being separated from his beloved Ciel.

—————————————————————

Ciel woke up to bright light streaming into the room.

The bluenette gasped as she opened her eyes wide and sat up, ripping the oxygen mask off of her face.

She noticed the pain in her shoulder had disappeared.

Her breath came easily.

Her cough was gone.

Ciel looked around and noticed that she was in the hospital, the view from the window told her that she was still in Iceland.

Ciel pouted when she realized she was alone.

Where was Sebastian?

Ciel followed the cords attached to her and found the call button, pressing it to summon a nurse to her room.

“What do you need, my dear?” A kind woman in her mid forties asked as she entered the room a moment later.

“Wh ...where is my husband?” Ciel asked groggily.

“You mean Mr. Michaelis? Oh don’t worry dear, he isn’t going to hurt you anymore. The doctor told me to give you these when I could.” The woman said with a tender smile.

She walked over and laid some pamphlets on the table next to Ciel’s bed.

The bluenette scowled when she realized they were all on mental health groups and surviving abuse and trauma.

What the heck was going on here?

“Just let me know if you need anything else, dearie.” The woman said, pausing to fluff Ciel’s pillow.

The bluenette grit her teeth and reached out, grabbing the woman’s wrist in a strong, dangerous grasp for someone who had been through so much. “I am Mrs. Sebastian Michaelis, the wife of the man who owns half of Europe and one of the strongest, most dominant, sexiest alphas in the world. I am in a hospital and I want to see my husband. You are my nurse and I want you to make that happen, or we will own this hospital and see that you and everyone else who works here never finds a job again, do you understand?” The bluenette glowered.

The nurse’s eyes were wide as Ciel spoke.

The nurse swallowed hard as she hurriedly replied. “Y ...yes, ma’am! I’ll…..I’ll tell them to bring Mr. Michaelis here right away!” 

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” The usually timid bluenette said in her icy tone. Ciel released the woman’s wrist and let her race out of the room to the nurse’s station to make a call.

Ciel was meek sometimes, that was true.

At least, until you took Sebastian from her….


	10. Chapter 10 - Precious Kitten

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel scowled in her hospital bed, trying to remember what had happened.

While the bluenette sat thinking, the nurse who had come to her aid hurriedly approached Dr. Faustus and relayed Ciel’s request.

“Nonsense, she’s an abuse victim. Did you give her the pamphlets?” Dr. Faustus asked the nurse while he finished some charting.

“With all due respect, doctor,” the nurse pressed with a polite nod and a nervous smile. “I think the patient in room 103 is anything but abused.” 

Dr. Faustus looked up.

He and the nurse discussed Ciel’s situation for several minutes. Of course, Dr. Faustus had planned on questioning the bluenette once she woke…..if she ever did.

But from the way the nurse had described Ciel’s reaction….

Perhaps he had made an error in judgment.

“Very well, release Mr. Michaelis and bring him here right away.” Dr. Faustus said, adjusting his glasses.

“Yes, doctor! I’ll see to it at once!” The nurse cried, bustling out of the room and down the hallway.

Dr. Faustus sighed to himself. 

Omegas could be troubling things, indeed.

Cute, but troublesome.

He was glad that he himself was a beta. 

Much less to worry about that way.

—————————————————————-

Sebastian had spent his time imprisoned in total agony.

He had not eaten.

He had not slept for more than a few seconds at a time.

He was isolated and defeated.

What point was there to anything now?

Ciel had been ripped away from him.

That meant everything had been taken from him.

Sebastian had no way to contact anyone, his vast wealth was of no use here.

Sebastian had nothing.

Nothing…….

Sebastian breathed because his body told him to do so, that was all.

Tormenting thoughts rattled his brain second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour. 

How was Ciel?

Was she still alive?

Would she be alive in ten minutes?

Twenty?

Thirty?

Would someone even bother to tell him if she…..wasn’t?

…...alive?

That thought was more than nauseating to Sebastian.

It was too much to bear.

Perhaps it would be better to simply hang in limbo forever than to learn that his darling had passed away, lonely and afraid, without him beside her to bring her comfort or kiss her last breath from her sweet lips.

Sebastian oscillated between utter despair and menaical hope. 

Maybe Ciel was doing better!

Maybe Ciel was awake!

Oh dear…...

Maybe Ciel was awake and alone!

Maybe Ciel was very frightened without her alpha to protect her!

Sebastian’s shaky hands ran through his hair, scratching his scalp as his blood-shot eyes stared ahead, wide open and glazed over, as his imagination tormented him with those terrifying scenarios.

Sebastian nearly leapt off of the ground he was sitting on when the iron bars to his cell creaked open and two officers stood, looking down at him solemnly. 

One of them spoke, “Mr. Michaelis, you’ve been released.”

Sebastian blinked.

What?

When Sebastian didn’t move, the other officer nodded at him, “Come along, please. You’ve been requested at the hospital, we’ll drive you.”

“The hospital?” Sebastian asked, his low, silky voice little more than a whisper.

The officers nodded and ushered Sebastian out of the cell, across the police station, and out into one of their cruisers.

Sebastian did not speak as they set off on their ride to Reykjavik hospital.

As they rode, Sebastian did not dare to speak his silent hope aloud…..

Did this mean Ciel was…...alive?

—————————————————————

Ciel was still sitting in bed with a scowl on her face when a knock came on her door a little while later.

“Sebastian?” Ciel called.

The door opened.

Ciel’s scowl deepened in annoyance and disgust when she saw that it was not Sebastian after all.

“Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis. My name is Dr. Faustus. I’m the physician that’s been treating you here.” Claude introduced himself calmly, coming to stand a respectable distance away from Ciel’s bed and gazing at her with his cold, yellow eyes.

“Are you the one that’s sent my husband away?” Ciel snipped. “I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but I know what these are.” Ciel pressed, holding up the sexual abuse pamphlets the nurse had left on her side table. “And I heard someone whispering in the hallway about ‘Michaelis’ and ‘jail’. Where is my husband, Dr. Faustus?” Ciel snapped haughtily.

“Your ‘husband’ was in prison, yes. Although, under your request, I’ve had the charges against him dropped, and he is currently on his way here.” Dr. Faustus explained calmly.

“May I ask why you saw fit to wrongly imprison one of the wealthiest and most powerful alphas in the world while I lay in this bed suffering?!” Ciel roared, filled with rage.

Why had Sebastian been put in jail?!

What had happened to her anyway?!

Claude remained as stoic as always. He reached a hand up and adjusted his glasses, regarding Ciel with an icy, indifferent stare. 

“May I ask why you went behind your alpha’s back to take black market pills and endanger your life?” Dr. Faustus retorted confidently.

Ciel’s rageful sneer relaxed into a frown.

“What?” The bluenette asked in a much quieter voice.

Claude heard the surprise in her voice.

Maybe this omega was just naive and her alpha…..deceived?

“You were rushed to this hospital and you’ve been treated for a pulmonary embolism. It’s really remarkable you’re still alive. We found traces in your system of a certain kind of fertility pills. Taken during a heat, they can prove fatal, that’s why it’s illegal to sell them. Natural doesn’t mean safe, I’m afraid. Plenty of bad alphas drug their omegas and I was afraid that was your case. I see now that in this situation, the problem isn’t with the alpha, it’s with the omega.” Dr. Faustus concluded.

Ciel pouted at his harsh words and crossed her arms. “As you know, Dr. Faustus, as a wife and an omega, I should provide my husband with a family. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Ciel’s tone carried an arrogance, but Claude saw the shock and fear in her eyes. She never expected those pills to do that, much less to land her here, brushing her so closely against death itself.

Ciel was afraid.

Ciel was embarrassed.

Dr. Faustus turned and walked to the door. He looked up as he opened it and said to Ciel, “As you know, Mrs. Michaelis, a good marriage should be built on trust and respect. Taking dangerous substances that could end your life and the life of your potential children behind your alpha’s back seems a bit…..untrustworthy…..doesn’t it?” 

Ciel opened her mouth to say something but Dr. Faustus stepped out of the room, just as Sebastian rushed in after he raced down the hall.

Dr. Faustus and Sebastian glanced at each other for just a second as they brushed shoulders.

Each man glared at the other.

Claude left and closed the door, sighing to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He had wrongly jailed a man who could buy out the entire hospital.

Hopefully that wouldn’t happen.

…..And Claude hated to be so scathing on such a frail-looking omega, but his words were for the best.

Ciel needed to understand the gravity of the situation.

Claude shook his head as he walked back to his office and sat down at his desk.

Omegas were quite troublesome things, indeed.

—————————————————————

“SEBASTIAN!” Ciel cried with wide eyes and open arms as Sebastian burst into the room.

“KITTEN!” Sebastian shouted back, not caring who heard, as he practically flew over to Ciel’s hospital bed. Sebastian’s eyes were also wide in shock and joy at seeing Ciel alive, awake, and strong enough to sit up.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and pulled her close, purring deeply. He clutched his bride to his chest as he nuzzled the top of her hair, cradling her close, monitor wires, I.V. lines, and all.

“Sebastian……” Ciel breathed with a sigh, her small hands grasping onto his clothes tightly.

“Ciel……” Sebastian whispered, inhaling deeply, letting the scent of her hair fill his lungs.

His Ciel…..

His precious kitten……

She was alive!

Ciel normally wasn’t one for tears, but after her ordeal, the bluenette was exhausted. Being in Sebastian’s arms felt so good, to think that she almost accidentally wrenched herself away from them forever…….

The thought was devastating.

“Sebastian……” Ciel sniffed.

Sebastian blinked and looked down.

“Sebastian, I…...I’m sorry.” Ciel said quietly, wiping away soft, wet tears as they started to roll down her cheeks.

Sebastian’s look of pleasantly shocked joy slipped away.

A frown formed on his face.

Ciel very rarely cried.

That must mean……..

Dr. Faustus’s explanation was correct……

Ciel had………

Had she?

Sebastian let go of Ciel and the omega whimpered, afraid of what Sebastian would do and how he would react.

Sebastian knelt down beside the bed and Ciel wiped at her eyes with one hand, while Sebastian folded her other in his own, holding it gently but firmly.

Sebastian’s eyes were full of hurt, but his gaze was soft as he looked at Ciel and asked her quietly, “Kitten, what have you done?”

Ciel made a noise of anguish between her silent sobs, glancing over at Sebastian in shame.

She had no bad intentions when she purchased the pills, or when she took the pills!

She did it all for Sebastian!

For their family!

Ciel didn’t understand where things had gone so wrong…..

But as she looked at Sebastian, her heart twisted in her chest.

How would she ever explain all this to her alpha?!

—————————————————————-

Ciel squeezed Sebastian’s hand tightly.

The soft look in his eyes gave her the courage and helped her to find the words to explain what she had done.

Ciel told Sebastian everything in the finest detail that she could manage.

Sebastian did not yell at Ciel, he did not interrupt her, he did not give her chastising looks, he just sat quietly and listened until she was finished speaking.

Once Ciel was done, she looked over at Sebastian with a pout.

What would he say?

Part of her was afraid to find out, but her fears were assuaged when Sebastian stood from his kneeling position and sat on the hospital bed, scooping Ciel into his arms.

Ciel cuddled against Sebastian and he began to stroke her bluenette hair as he spoke in his low, smooth voice, “Do you promise that you’ll never take anything without me knowing again?”

“Yes.” Ciel said quickly. “But the man in the shop promised me that—“

“You cannot trust everyone, kitten. But you can trust me. There are many people in the world who promise things that simply aren’t so. They sell lies to the innocent. Really, you should have known that.” Sebastian chuckled.

The frown on Ciel’s lips when she looked up at him made Sebastian regret what he said.

Sebastian misspoke……

He had forgotten Ciel’s past. 

How would she have been able to know?

No one had ever taught Ciel about the dangers of the world.

“If you were raised in a cage, maybe you wouldn’t know much either.” Ciel said quietly, folding her arms.

“I apologize, my dear, that was inconsiderate, please pardon me.” Sebastian cooed, genuinely sorry that he had offended his precious bluenette. “I’m afraid my mind is a bit hazy. I haven’t had much rest, I’ve been too worried about you.”

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and gave him a soft kiss, granting Sebastian the pardon the requested.

“I know you want children.” Ciel said quietly.

“I want you more.” Sebastian reassured her, squeezing Ciel gently in his arms.

Ciel sighed. “I ...I'll never do anything like this again, I promise, Sebastian.”

“If you do, I’m afraid I’ll have to get very angry.” Sebastian said sternly. “And you do know what an angry alpha is like~.”

Ciel blushed at the amorous look that had crept into Sebastian’s tired eyes as he gazed at her.

Even in a hospital gown, Ciel was easily the most beautiful omega Sebastian had ever seen.

Ciel was his~. 

And he would take her home soon.

A few days later, Dr. Faustus gave the couple the good news that the embolism was definitely gone and Ciel was released from the hospital.

Sebastian fed her smoothies and chocolate cake on his plane while they flew back to England.

Perhaps they could return to the cabin in Iceland for their anniversary next year and have a much happier, easier visit.

Once they arrived at Sebastian’s mansion, he asked Ciel one question while they readied for bed that evening.

“Do you still have those pills, kitten?” Sebastian asked.

“I think so, they should be in my bag.” Ciel nodded before she stepped into the shower.

Sebastian stared at Ciel’s naked frame until she disappeared behind the shower door.

With a growl, he turned away.

Sebastian would have followed her, but now was his chance. He needed to find those pills.

Just one thing left to do before he could enjoy married bliss with his beloved kitten…..

Sebastian walked over to the purse Ciel had carried in Iceland.

He opened it up and pulled out the bottle containing the strange looking pills.

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed as he read the label:

Coffins and Cures

Sebastian took out his phone, performed a google search, and pulled up an address.

Ah~. 

The shop was not far from his office actually.

A short while later, Sebastian slept soundly with Ciel laying on his shoulder.

Tomorrow, on his lunch hour, Sebastian would pop in to the dangerous shop and pay the owner a little visit.

Sebastian smirked in his sleep.

After all that they had been through, Sebastian’s visit may be the shop’s last……

No one hurt Sebastian Michaelis’s omega without getting hurt themselves.


	11. Chapter 11 - Present

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The following morning, Sebastian opened his eyes and turned off his alarm as it announced the new day.

Ciel slumbered on and Sebastian laid there for a few moments, just admiring his beautiful omega.

A soft purr escaped Sebastian’s throat as he watched Ciel pout in her sleep. Sebastian smiled as Ciel’s long, black eyelashes fluttered.

The alpha’s eyes narrowed as he thought back to the events that had unfolded over the past few days.

To think that someone had the nerve to try and hurt his wife………….

With a soft groan, Sebastian rose and placed a feather light kiss on Ciel’s forehead, leaving her to sleep while he quietly washed up and dressed for the day.

Sebastian grinned to himself as he pulled out of his garage in the early morning light, the rubber tires on his Lamborghini spinning over the glazed floor.

Today was going to be fun~.

————————————————————

Ciel woke later in the morning and ate a bowl of cereal while she watched Netflix.

Meanwhile, Sebastian sat at his desk working.

His fun could wait until lunch.

A knock came at the door and Sebastian looked up from his papers.

“Come in.” Sebastian called cordially.

“Good morning, Mr. Michaelis. I brought the files you requested.” Sebastian’s assistant walked in and said, placing a folder with some business records on Sebastian’s desk. The man adjusted his glasses while he added, “If I may say, sir, I’m terribly sorry. I heard about what happened on your honeymoon.” 

“I appreciate your concern.” Sebastian said with a polite nod. “Fortunately, we were able to get my wife the help she needed in time. I’m going to deal with the source shortly.” 

Sebastian and his assistant exchanged a glance.

Sebastian watched his employee grow concerned when he realized that foul play had been involved with Ciel’s recent health scare.

Sebastian Michaelis was a powerful man and a strong alpha, his assistant knew there was no way his boss would tolerate such nonsense.

“Shall I send someone in your place, sir?” Sebastian’s assistant asked.

There wasn’t anyone in the office suited for such a job, no, but Sebastian had enough money to hire the finest “help” that money could buy, be that an assassin, an arsonist, a thief…….

“That won’t be necessary.” Sebastian smiled.

“Ah.” His assistant said, opening the door, “Best of luck, then, sir. Do let me know if there’s any way I can help.”

“Thank you very much.” Sebastian nodded again.

The man took his leave.

Sebastian unlocked his phone and smirked as he looked at the gps navigation showing him the short walk over to Coffins and Cures.

Sebastian spoke to himself as he said with a grin, “Some matters are best handled personally~.”

—————————————————————

Soon after, it was midday, and precisely at twelve noon, Sebastian stood from his desk.

He walked out of his office, down the hall, rode the elevator to the ground floor, and stepped out into the street.

Sebastian followed the directions on his phone and picked his way through the crowds of people bustling here and there, until he turned down a seedy alley.

Sebastian felt a surge of excitement as he looked around the rough-looking miscreants that he now rubbed shoulders with.

Dangerous……

Dirty…….,

He must be getting close!

After Sebastian pushed his way through a slow moving pack of rather interesting characters and glared at one man in a leather vest who looked at him threateningly, Sebastian smirked as he saw the faded sign hanging over a small shop directly in front of him.

Coffins and Cures

Walking down the street, Sebastian approached the shop with narrowed eyes.

Ring, Ring

The doorbell rang out as Sebastian opened the door and entered the shop, announcing his presence.

From the back of the shop, the silver-haired man grinned greedily.

A new customer had arrived~.

Sebastian scowled as he looked around the dark, dingy shop.

He had a lot to teach Ciel.

This certainly didn’t appear to be a trustworthy place to buy pharmaceuticals of any kind.

“Ah~! Good afternoon, sir! What can I help you find today? Got someone to help or someone to store? Hehehe!” The man with long, silver hair cackled as he appeared out of the shadows of the shop’s back shelves.

The silver-haired man was the shop owner and he was the same man who had sold Ciel the dangerous pills.

Sebastian eyed him warily, his jaw clenching in disgust. 

“Actually, I’m afraid I’m here to make a return.” Sebastian said calmly, in his usual, smooth, velvety voice.

“Eh?” The silver-haired man asked in surprise. “A return? I don’t believe we’ve ever had one of those here. Most of our customers can’t complain! Hehehe!”

Sebastian slammed the bottle of pills down on a nearby counter.

The silver-haired man frowned and moved forward. He walked up to the counter and picked up the pill bottle, looking it over. 

The label from his shop was plainly visible on the bottle.

“Did you or did you not sell these pills to a small omega a few weeks ago? She nearly died because of them.” Sebastian asked dangerously, his eyes narrowed to slits.

The silver-haired man tried to play stupid. “Well…...it’s possible! But I see so many ‘small omegas’ I can't definitely say——-“

In the middle of the silver-haired man trying to weasel his way out of taking responsibility, Sebastian charged at him and slammed him against the wall, gripping his throat.

The shop owner and Sebastian were about the same size in height and weight, normally the shop owner would have been a worthy opponent for Sebastian in a physical fight, but the alpha’s rage gave him a distinct advantage.

Sebastian glared at the silver-haired man and his eyes widened at the pure malevolence in Sebastian’s gaze.

How Sebastian would like to snap the silver-haired man’s neck!

But he couldn’t do that……

Ciel would never forgive him if she found out he had murdered someone.

No, as much as Sebastian hated it, the silver-haired man couldn’t pay for his transgression with his life.

Sebastian accidentally spat on the silver-haired man as he hissed out his words. “You are to leave this shop, leave London, and go somewhere far away. Do you understand? My men will be watching you wherever you go, wherever you run, and if we ever see you selling anything like these,” Sebastian tapped the pill bottle, “again, we will not hesitate to let you try one of your own coffins. Is that understood?”

The silver-haired man’s eyes were wide with terror, all of his usual mirth gone, and he gave a quick nod. 

This alpha, whoever he was, was serious.

“Yes, sir.” Undertaker managed to gasp out, nodding furiously as Sebastian squeezed the silver-haired man’s throat tighter, threatening to strangle him in his own shop.

With a growl, Sebastian released the silver-haired man and looked at him as if he were a cockroach as he fell to the floor coughing and spluttering.

Sebastian walked towards the shop door and stopped before he opened it.

The shop owner was still on the ground, catching his breath as Sebastian turned to look at him.

“I told you to leave this place.” Sebastian growled.

Reaching in his pocket, Sebastian took out a match, lit it, and dropped it directly onto a large bushel of very flammable dried herbs.

The blaze almost instantly ignited and spread across the wood countertops, making its way quickly along the shelves, heading straight for the wooden coffin models in the back.

In a matter of minutes, the entire shop would be consumed.

If Sebastian couldn’t kill the silver-haired man, at least he could make sure that no one else was harmed by the shop’s shoddy products.

“Better get moving.” Sebastian smirked at the silver-haired man who managed to find his breath.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched the shop owner’s eyes widen in horror at the fire around him.

Of course, the silver-haired man had plenty of time to escape with his life, but unfortunately, everything in his shop would be lost and he would be reduced to nothing.

“My shop! My shop!” Sebastian heard the silver-haired man cry desperately as he opened the door and left.

Sebastian walked out into the street with a bright smile.

The anguished screams of despair from the man that had almost killed Ciel were music to Sebastian’s ears~.

—————————————————————

Ciel had no idea that Sebastian had chased the silver-haired man and his questionable shop away from London.

Sebastian wouldn’t have lied if Ciel had asked him about it, but he wasn’t going to volunteer the information either. 

It wasn’t a big deal, really.

It was simply an errand that needed to be completed.

Once it was over and Ciel was completely recuperated, Sebastian and his bride could finally settle into their new lives together.

They found that being married isn't all that different, it just made their love stronger and their bond closer.

Ciel tended the house and Sebastian went to work.

Whenever Ciel wanted to go somewhere, Sebastian took her, whether it was to the store for groceries or to Morocco for mint tea.

Sebastian doted on his little omega, surprising her with gifts, covering her with kisses, and making sure that she was always happy and comfortable.

Ciel returned her alpha’s affection, even though she could be very cold, the icy bluenette was actually quite loving and sweet to her alpha.

For her alpha~.

Only for Sebastian, though.

After the nightmarish ordeal from their honeymoon, Sebastian never brought up children anymore with Ciel.

Ciel didn’t mention it either.

They simply ignored the matter and took Ciel’s heats and passionate mornings and evenings as they came, without worry.

It was best to focus on each other.

Weeks turned into months and Sebastian and Ciel spent the holidays together.

They traveled together.

They slept together.

They ate together.

They lived together.

They loved together.

Ciel still had her driver during the hours that Sebastian was at work.

The day before Sebastian’s birthday, Ciel sat in the doctor’s office, completing her yearly physical so she could have a refill on her allergy medications.

They had already went through the questions, physical exam, blood work, urinalysis, and Pap smear. Ciel was just waiting on the doctor to come back in and release her once he sent her medication refills to the pharmacy.

The door opened and the doctor came in with a big smile.

Ciel blinked at him curiously.

He seemed quite happy about allergy medication.

“Mrs. Michaelis, I’ll still send the refills if you’d like me to, your medications seem to be safe to continue taking, but you may consider stopping them for the time being.” The doctor said with a smile.

Ciel had horrible allergies. She needed to take her nasal sprays and her antihistamines or she wouldn’t be able to breathe.

Much less live with Tibby, Sebastian’s cat….

“Why would I consider stopping my medications?” Ciel blinked.

“The results from your blood work and urine culture show that you’re pregnant, Mrs. Michaelis. Congratulations!” The doctor said with a bright smile.

Ciel’s eyes widened in absolute shock.

The bluenette swallowed hard.

Sebastian and her had done nothing to prevent that, of course not, they both wanted it, but they had also both nearly forgotten about it, honestly.

They had been too wrapped up in each other.

Ciel found herself feeling anxious for some reason. Her palms started to sweat and her heart began to race. 

“I…..I’m what?” Ciel asked meekly, stunned.

The doctor began to speak but Ciel couldn’t hear him over the noise of her own reeling mind.

Pregnant?

Oh, how proud Sebastian was going to be!

How thrilled!

Ciel had planned on baking her husband a cake, yes. However, she could think of no better birthday present to give her beloved Sebastian than the happy news! 

But…...how to give it?

How was Ciel going to tell her alpha?!


	12. Chapter 12 - Birthday

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

When Sebastian came home that evening, Ciel soon found that keeping their unborn baby a secret from Sebastian was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do.

Ciel discovered that it was easier if she just simply didn’t say much.

Ciel was quiet through dinner.

Ciel was silent while they watched Netflix afterwards.

Sebastian raised a brow at Ciel’s shyness, but he didn’t push his mate.

Perhaps she wasn’t feeling well?

In that case, it was Sebastian’s duty as Ciel’s alpha to care for the bluenette.

Sebastian saw to it that they went to bed early that evening. He carefully bathed Ciel and lovingly tucked her in with a glass of warm milk, holding her close.

Ciel fell asleep quickly but Sebastian laid awake, frowning in concern at his bride.

Hopefully Sebastian’s precious kitten would feel better tomorrow.

—————————————————————

The next morning, when Ciel woke, she saw that Sebastian had already risen and went to the office. 

Ciel smirked to herself as she sat up in bed.

The bluenette had spent most of yesterday afternoon and evening coordinating Sebastian’s birthday celebration down to the last detail.

Sebastian was normally the one who did the planning, but……..

Ciel smiled down at her flat belly.

The small omega was fairly confident that her alpha would be pleased with what she had in store~.

—————————————————————

Nearly every employee of Michaelis Industries had already wished Sebastian a happy birthday by nine o’ clock that morning.

Email after email arrived…..

Text message after text message…….

Sebastian watched the hours of the day tick by at work, planning on leaving early to get home to Ciel.

Sebastian purred, thinking of Ciel.

Sebastian could care less what Ciel got him or what she did for his birthday.

Maybe a card.

Or a cake?

It didn’t really matter.

All Sebastian wanted for his birthday was the same gift he got to enjoy everyday, his precious kitten, his little Ciel~.

Being Ciel’s alpha was the best present in the world.

Priceless.

Later in the day, as Sebastian left his office and drove home, he purred softly to himself imagining Ciel waiting for him at home with a smile.

That would be enough.

As Sebastian’s Lamborghini pulled into his custom designed garage, Sebastian smiled to himself and stepped out of the car.

A hug from kitten~.

That’s all he wanted.

Well…maybe a hug and a little……..more~.

————————————————————

Inside Sebastian’s large gourmet kitchen, Ciel scowled to herself as she put on some mitts and quickly retrieved the cake from the oven.

Cautiously, she dared to pull the cake off the oven rack…….

Ciel sighed in relief as she looked it over.

Wonderful!

This one hadn’t burned.

Ciel sat it on the counter to cool and smoothed out her apron.

She had planned to make Sebastian dinner and a cake for his birthday, then she would give him the happy news of her pregnancy as his gift.

So far, baking and attempting to cook had taken all day.

This was her fourth attempt at making a cake.

The other three had been scorched beyond recognition, let alone any sense of edibility.

Preparing an entire meal had also proved too great a task for the omega. 

Ciel had already called her driver several times that day. They had made trip after trip to and from the store, buying and rebuying groceries, as Ciel ruined one meal after another.

Eventually, the bluenette had grown so disgusted hat she had given up and placed an order for a special home delivery from a very exclusive, chic restaurant uptown.

Ciel pouted as she looked down at the small cake she managed to salvage from a day of botched attempts.

It wasn’t her fault…….

Omegas had to be nurturing and satisfying.

Nobody ever said they had to cook……

Ciel blinked when she heard Sebastian’s footsteps on the stairs that led to the garage.

The bluenette’s sapphire eyes widened as she heard the door knob turn.

“Kitten~, I’m home~.” Sebastian’s low, velvet voice announced warmly.

Ciel looked around frantically.

Oh dear, dear, dear…..

Oh no, no, no!

Ciel was still in her baking clothes, the kitchen was a wreck, the cake wasn’t iced, the table wasn’t set……

Why did Sebastian have to come home early?!?

—————————————————————

“Kitten?” Sebastian called again as he walked through the door.

There in the kitchen, Sebastian’s eyes lit up as he saw Ciel standing in a mess of flour, salt, sugar, and butter, blinking at him in surprise, with her apron tied around her.

Didn’t his darling omega look cute?!?

Sebastian licked his lips.

He could just eat Ciel up right there~.

“Sebastian…..I ...I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.” The bluenette said sheepishly as her lips pursed into a pout.

Sebastian grinned at the scene in front of him. “My, my~, aren’t you adorable~?”

The alpha let out a low purr as he walked over to his omega.

Ciel blushed and quickly stood in front of her cake.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and playfully tried to see around Ciel, wanting to know what she was blocking.

As short and as small as Ciel was, she could be quite tenacious.

The bluenette dodged this way and that, determined to protect the cake she had worked so hard to bake.

“Kitten, what are you hiding?” Sebastian asked in amusement.

“Please, Sebastian, just give me a little while, will you? Go relax for a bit and I’ll call you when everything’s ready. I wanted things to be special for your birthday.” Ciel begged with a frown.

“Things are always special when I’m with you~.” Sebastian replied. “I can’t leave you to clean this up by yourself, let me help you, kitten.”

“No, that’s alright.” Ciel said with a quick wave of her hand.

Behind herself, the bluenette hurriedly pulled some paper towels over the cake as Sebastian drew closer to her with his eyes narrowed.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian when he lifted her chin up.

With a purr, Sebastian began to nuzzle his omega.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked, drawing in a breath sharply when he nibbled her neck gently.

“Something’s not right.” Sebastian said very suspiciously as he pulled away.

“What do you mean?” Ciel frowned.

“You…….smell different…..somehow. Taste different…..not bad of course~. But different…..do you feel alright?” Sebastian asked, scooping Ciel up to carry her up the stairs. 

“Sebastian!” Ciel flailed in protest. 

The mess! 

The kitchen!

The cake!

“I’m fine! Put me down! I’ve got work to do!” Ciel cried.

“You’re a mated omega and I’m your alpha, I am your work to do~.” Sebastian chuckled. “You were terribly quiet last night, something’s wrong…...I’ll call the maid to clean the kitchen, never fear. I think we need a bubble bath.” 

“A bubble bath?!” Ciel gasped.

No! This wasn’t what she had planned!

“Sebastian please! I’ve worked very hard on this! I have things to do!” Ciel gasped, struggling.

It was no use.

Sebastian held her tight.

“Oh?” Sebastian asked cooly. “Well, if you insist, then you can do them after the kitchen has been cleaned and the water gets cool.” 

They made it to the bedroom and Sebastian gently sat Ciel down on the bed.

Ciel scowled in irritation and crossed her arms.

“Kitten~,” Sebastian whispered, spreading his hands out on either side of Ciel and leaning down so they were face to face.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes flickered over to Sebastian’s face.

“It is my birthday after all, and what I want to do right now, more than anything in the world, is just spend time with you.” Sebastian cooed.

Ciel’s frown softened a bit at Sebastian’s words.

Sebastian was happy to see it and kissed her lips sweetly before he walked into the bathroom.

Ciel sighed as she heard Sebastian turn the water on in the large, marble, claw foot tub.

Well, the cake had to cool, anyway, right?

—————————————————————

Sebastian texted the cleaning lady before he stripped himself and Ciel. While they sat in the warm bath, Ciel heard the front door open and the maid enter the house.

“I could’ve cleaned it up.” Ciel pouted, sitting on Sebastian’s bare lap in the tub as Sebastian traced little patterns on her skin with his finger.

Soft, fluffy bubbles surrounded them and Sebastian purred softly at Ciel.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek before he leaned in and gave Ciel a deep kiss.

Ciel whimpered softly and happily kissed Sebastian back.

Sebastian shifted Ciel on his lap, pressing his very obvious arousal against her bottom cheek as he started to nip on her ear.

Ciel’s cheeks turned pink as Sebastian’s hands ran over her body. 

Should Ciel forget dinner and tell him now?

Before they made love?

Ciel thought it would be better to tell Sebastian at the end of the entire evening, when they were lying in bed, kissing and cuddling….

But…….

“I love you, my kitten~.” Sebastian whispered heatedly into Ciel’s ear as his roaming hands squeezed the soft flesh of her hips.

Ciel’s heart beat rapidly with excitement and anticipation.

Sebastian was such a good lover……

How extra attentive he would be after he found out!

Ciel whined in his arms, already starting to writhe. “I ...Ah~.....love you too, Sebastian, I’ve got something very—-“ 

“MR. MICHAELIS!” A voice called from downstairs.

Sebastian stopped and Ciel fell silent.

Alpha and omega both scowled for a second.

“Yes! What is it, Marie?!” Sebastian shouted through the bathroom door.

“DID YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM TOO? YOU DIDN’T SPECIFY IN THE TEXT!” The cleaning woman shouted.

She was just trying to keep the Michaelis’s happy. Sebastian had been a loyal customer for years.

Of course, the poor woman had no idea……

“NO! THE KITCHEN IS ALL! THANK YOU!” Sebastian shouted with a deep frown.

What a bother it was to be interrupted from enjoying Ciel!

Once the cleaning lady left and the front door opened and closed, Sebastian let out a growl of irritation.

Sebastian instantly went to kiss Ciel and she opened her mouth to speak……

But her stomach growled and interrupted them both.

Ciel blushed as Sebastian glanced down.

Sebastian chuckled. “Oh dear, kitten, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were hungry already~. It’s not like you to want dinner this early.” 

Ciel’s eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her flat stomach, as if Sebastian gazing at her belly would reveal her surprise.

“Yes ...I ...I'm sorry, Sebastian. After dinner, perhaps?” Ciel said quickly.

“Of course, my darling~.” Sebastian purred once more, nuzzling into her as he stood and began to dry them both off.

Sebastian looked forward to eating a good meal and making love to Ciel.

His birthday wishes were fairly simple.

Ciel looked forward to giving Sebastian his gift.

She had been waiting for much more than a day to deliver that kind of news.

A short while later, Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other with a deep, intently passionate glance as they sat down and ate the fine food that Ciel had specially delivered.

Neither of them could hardly wait until……

After dinner~.


	13. Chapter 13 - Sleep

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates Weekly!  
————————————————————

Ciel and Sebastian ate their dinner in a tense silence that was filled with anticipation.

Ciel looked at her alpha with excitement, which Sebastian mistook for simple lust.

How was Sebastian to know that sex wasn’t the only thing on Ciel’s mind?

Disposing of their takeaway meal containers quickly, Sebastian walked over to the bar as Ciel stood from the table.

The alpha felt that a glass of wine in bed would be rather nice between sessions~.

“Rosé or champagne, kitten?” Sebastian asked, offering Ciel a choice between her two favorites.

Ciel blinked.

Oh dear…if she refused Sebastian would guess and the surprise would be ruined…...

“Rosé, Sebastian.” Ciel said quickly.

Sebastian could drink Ciel’s glass for her.

Accepting the drink allayed suspicion. 

Sebastian opened the bottle and poured two glasses, then he led his darling bride up to their bedroom.

Sebastian thought Ciel was going to give him birthday sex.

He hadn’t even imagined anything else.

—————————————————————

As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Sebastian locked the door behind them.

No more interruptions.

Sitting the wine glasses down on the dresser, Sebastian purred softly as he slid his hands around Ciel’s waist and gently pressed her back against the door, kissing her lips sweetly.

Ciel whimpered into their kiss, bringing her hand up to Sebastian’s face to cup it gently. 

Sebastian licked Ciel’s pink lips and she parted them, allowing Sebastian’s tongue to explore her mouth while his hands began to explore her body.

Sliding over her sides, arms, and shoulders, it didn’t take Sebastian long to brush his fingers over Ciel’s breasts.

The bluenette bristled at his touch, feeling her nipples start to harden through the sheer fabric of her thin shirt and bra.

Sebastian smirked into their kiss and gave one of Ciel’s rosy peaks a particularly hard pinch.

Normally, Ciel enjoyed that.

Now, it hurt.

With a sharp cry of pain, Ciel broke their kiss and clamped a hand down over her breasts.

Sebastian was both hurt and confused.

“Kitten, what’s the matter?” Sebastian asked quietly, his hands going back to Ciel’s waist. “You love it when I do that.”

“I’m sorry, Sebastian.” Ciel said after a moment. “Perhaps I should give you your birthday present before we go any further.”

Sebastian blinked. “I thought us going further was my birthday present?”

“No, but it is right in front of you.” Ciel said, looking up at Sebastian with a pout.

Sebastian was extremely confused.

What?

Ciel didn’t have any pockets.

Where was it?

The bluenette walked away from her alpha and laid down on the bed in front of him, beckoning him over. “Come and find it, Sebastian~.”

Sebastian let out a low growl.

What kind of bullying was this?

Sebastian had learned early on that Ciel was a tease, but was she so cruel as to dangle herself in front of him like this?

Sebastian knelt down beside the bed and started kissing Ciel again.

Slowly and very gently, Sebastian undressed his beautiful omega.

He found nothing.

Once Ciel was completely naked, Sebastian stood and turned around, quickly undressing himself.

Ciel laid on the bed and thought quickly.

This whole scenario wasn’t how Ciel had planned for this to happen……..

Hmm…...what could she do to still make it special?

Ciel glanced over at the nightstand.

On it, Sebastian had laid a small package with an adhesive red bow on top that someone had given him at work earlier.

While Sebastian was pulling his trousers off, Ciel reached over and snatched the bow off of the package.

Ciel fell onto her back and placed the red bow just under her navel.

Sebastian chuckled as he turned around. “Alright, kitten, are——“

Sebastian stopped mid sentence.

He looked at Ciel lying there with the red bow on her belly.

At first, Sebastian thought Ciel was just trying to be cute. 

But then………..

Sebastian blinked.

He knelt down in front of Ciel and reached out to touch the bow.

Ciel watched Sebastian closely as he took note of exactly where the bow had been positioned.

The bluenette struggled not to grin as Sebastian’s eyes nearly dilated with realization.

“K ...kitten……?” Sebastian asked slowly.

Sebastian pulled the bow off and splayed a hand over Ciel’s flat abdomen.

Sebastian didn’t have to speak the rest of his question.

Ciel could hide her grin no more.

A wide smile broke out across the omega’s face. “Yes, Sebastian. I’m pregnant.”

Sebastian’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head and a soft, heart-wrenching look that Ciel had never seen before flooded his gaze.

“Kitten!” Sebastian cried in pure excitement.

Ciel sat up and Sebastian immediately swept her into his arms.

A deep purr rumbled from his chest as he squeezed Ciel tight.

Not too tight, though.

Ciel was about to speak when she was attacked by an onslaught of furious kisses from her alpha.

At first, Ciel thought that Sebastian was just very happy about the news.

Sebastian was more than very happy, Sebastian was elated.

His kisses didn’t stop, neither did his touches.

Sebastian was gentle and sweet, but he made sure that he brought Ciel to her limit that night.

Sebastian pleasured his omega until she sobbed.

Inside and out, his manhood, his fingers, his mouth, was everywhere.

Until Ciel screamed his name……..

Until Ciel was reduced to a quivering pile of bluenette hair and animalistic noises…….

As if Sebastian was using his own body to try and thank Ciel for bearing his child.

Ciel had never felt more loved, more revered. 

Sebastian had given Ciel a dream life.

Finally, Ciel was going to help Sebastian achieve one of his life dreams. 

When it was all over, Ciel’s entire body was flushed from her alpha’s attentions. 

Through her shuddering breaths, Ciel felt Sebastian scoop her into his arms and kiss her cheek. 

“Happy Birthday, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered as Sebastian pulled the covers over them both, making sure Ciel was warm and snug.

The last thing Ciel remembered that night was Sebastian nuzzling her tenderly as he whispered into her ear, “I love you, my beautiful kitten~.”

—————————————————————

When Ciel woke the next morning, Sebastian was kneeling at her side, blinking at her with a smile.

“Good morning, my dear~.” Sebastian purred lovingly when he saw Ciel’s sapphire eyes crack open.

“Good morning.” Ciel replied groggily, opening her pink lips in an adorable yawn.

“May I get you anything?” Sebastian asked chivalrously.

“No, I’m fine, Sebastian, thank you.” Ciel replied, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

The alpha wasn’t convinced. 

“Are you nauseous?” Sebastian asked.

“No.” Ciel replied.

“Are you hungry?” Sebastian pressed.

“No.” Ciel replied.

“You need to eat something to keep your strength up.” Sebastian added.

“I’ll eat when I get out of bed, Sebastian. I’m still very tired, and I’d like to go back to sleep for a few minutes.” Ciel said with a scowl.

He was getting annoying……….

Sebastian gazed down at Ciel, as if he were trying to decide if he was going to let her sleep or force food down her throat.

When Ciel closed her eyes again, Sebastian spoke, “You’re pregnant, kitten.” 

“Yes, I’m aware.” Ciel sniffed, not opening her eyes. “So please let me rest.”

“May I get you something to eat?” Sebastian asked again.

Ciel opened her eyes once more, but this time she wore a scowl.

“No, you may get me some peace and quiet, Sebastian! Let me sleep!” Ciel huffed.

Scooting around in the covers, Ciel rolled away from him.

Ciel’s attitude didn’t deter Sebastian.

He knew that pregnant omegas were moody, poor things.

Instead of leaving, Sebastian decided to help and rub Ciel’s back through the covers gently.

The bluenette let out a defeated sigh. “Sebastian, what are you doing?” 

“Helping relax your muscles so you can sleep better.” Sebastian smiled.

“I don’t think that’s really necessary yet.” Ciel added as Sebastian let out a low purr.

A few minutes passed and as Sebastian continued his ministrations, which were keeping Ciel awake, it was obvious that he had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

Ciel got an idea.

“Sebastian,” The bluenette said.

“What is it, my kitten?” Sebastian asked quickly, perking up.

Whatever Ciel wanted, Sebastian would get it.

Whatever Ciel needed, Sebastian would do it.

“I’m craving one of those cakes from the shop downtown. Won’t you order me one?” Ciel asked.

The cake Ciel was referencing took several hours to make.

Ciel could care less if she had one or not, but she was trying to think of a reason to send Sebastian on an errand so she could rest peacefully for awhile.

Sebastian stood immediately, the loyal alpha ready to protect and help his omega. “Of course, kitten. Right away! Will you be alright if I stop by the office while they prepare the order?” 

“I’ll be absolutely fine.” Ciel muttered, finally closing her eyes again.

Sebastian purred and kissed Ciel’s cheek softly.

Once Ciel heard Sebastian’s car pull out of the garage several stories below, the bluenette pouted.

Now she had been awake too long, she couldn’t go back to sleep.

With a growl, Ciel sat up in bed and frowned.

She had just told Sebastian about the baby yesterday.

Ciel’s abdomen was still flat, it was just the very early stages.

What was her alpha going to be like when things progressed?

What was he going to do once the baby was born?

With a sigh, Ciel stood to get washed up and dressed for the day. 

Was it going to be like this from now on?

Sebastian would need a sedative if he got much worse. 

Ciel was elated that Sebastian was so happy, she just hoped that her alpha was going to let her sleep again. 

Nine months would feel like an eternity.


	14. Chapter 14 - News

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

What a bright place the world was that morning!

Sebastian had a new spring in his step as he walked through the streets towards the cake shop.

Opening the door and going inside, Sebastian walked up to the counter.

He greeted the shop attendant with a happy smile. “Good morning, I’d like to order a dark chocolate, raspberry creme cake please. My omega is pregnant and she’s craving it terribly.”

“Of course, sir. That’ll be forty-five quid.” The shop attendant nodded. “You can pick it up this evening. We close at six.” 

Sebastian paid for the extravagant treat and left the shop, still proudly wearing his smile.

Of course, it had been completely unnecessary for Sebastian to explain why he was ordering the cake.

Sebastian was aware that the shop attendant could probably care less about Ciel’s pregnancy.

But Sebastian wanted the shop attendant to know.

Sebastian wanted everyone to know.

If Sebastian could have stood on the street and handed out announcement flyers to random passers-by, he would have.

Bouncing happily back to his office, that became Sebastian’s personal mission for the day…….

To assault anyone and everyone with the happy news.

Sebastian started with telling his assistant as soon as he came in and dropped the morning mail on Sebastian’s desk.

“Ciel is pregnant.” Sebastian said quickly.

His assistant blinked, a little stunned at the abrupt announcement, but then he saw the wide grin on Sebastian’s face.

“Well, congratulations, sir! That’s wonderful news.” The assistant nodded before taking his leave.

Sebastian’s grin caused his assistant to smile as he walked down the hallway.

He recognized that look……

The assistant had worn the same smile himself not long ago.

It was the look of a proud alpha, a happy father-to-be.

————————————————————

Throughout the day, Sebastian set his sights on anyone who happened to pass by, anyone he could find…….

The random employee walking down the hallway.

The receptionist at the front desk.

The elevator repairman.

The janitor in the men’s room.

Anyone and everyone Sebastian saw, he stopped to specifically relate the news to them that his omega was pregnant.

Sebastian was a wonderful, generous employer and everyone he shared his announcement with was more than happy for him, but if Ciel had been at his office that day, she would have been mortified.

At lunch time, several omega employees who had children giggled amongst themselves about Sebastian’s exuberance.

They remembered when their alphas had been that excited too, although perhaps not quite as extreme as Sebastian.

If the pigeons outside Sebastian’s window in his high-rise office could have understood English, he would have gladly told them about Ciel’s pregnancy as well.

Sebastian found it extremely hard to focus as the day went on.

He kept getting distracted from signing several important documents by alerts on his phone that kept popping up one after another.

That morning, while Sebastian had been waiting for Ciel to wake, he had essentially signed up for every baby and parenting service, website, support group, discussion page, and product review center he could find.

Tap, scroll, click……...

Sebastian already had all of the pregnancy and baby care apps downloaded on his phone.

By two-thirty in the afternoon, Sebastian was hunched over his computer monitor, reading consumer reports so he could determine which were the best baby products.

By four, the alpha had already picked out all of the equipment and furnishings for his little one, from diapers... to clothing... to the crib ... to the nursery wallpaper.

Sebastian smoothed his hair back.

He glanced at the clock.

Good, he was making great time.

Opening a new tab on his browser, Sebastian then began researching various preschools, primary institutions, and universities.

Best to get started on education, early after all.

Bent over his desk, squinting at his screen, Sebastian proceeded to read about each one in great detail.

Sebastian signed up for brochures and newsletters from the schools. 

Sebastian even went so far as to pay donations to the Universities so that he could have their literature shipped to his address that very day.

“Sir?” A voice called out, suddenly interrupting Sebastian’s research.

“What is it?” Sebastian snapped, looking up from his screen to see his assistant standing in the doorway.

“I just wanted to see if you were staying late tonight, sir. It's nearly six.” Sebastian’s assistant nodded, adjusting his glasses.

“Nearly six!” Sebastian exclaimed.

Sebastian checked the time on his phone.

Yes, his assistant was right.

How could that be?!

It was four only moments ago! 

“No, I will not be staying late tonight. I have a pregnant wife to get home to and a bakery that’s about to close.” Sebastian said, grabbing his things.

The alpha raced out of his office in a whirlwind, rushing to make it to the cake shop in time.

Sebastian was moving so quickly that he left his assistant standing in a pile of floating papers.

The man laughed to himself once he was alone. He bent down to pick the papers up as they fell to the floor.

Sebastian’s assistant was an alpha too.

He understood.

————————————————————-

Back at home, Ciel had been looking out the window and holding Tibby all day.

They were both cooped up in the bedroom Ciel shared with Sebastian, and they were both a little apprehensive about what was going on.

Truck after truck had arrived.

Each one brought a crew that unloaded box after box into Sebastian’s large mansion.

The maid had come to supervise, presumably under Sebastian’s request, and there was a great deal of commotion in the Michaelis estate as the boxes were stacked to the ceiling in a room close to Sebastian and Ciel’s.

Finally, the trucks stopped coming.

The maid left and soon after, Ciel saw Sebastian’s black Lamborghini glide down the driveway and into the garage.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief.

Tibby meowed.

Ciel sat the cat down on the floor before she left the bedroom, padding down the stairs to meet Sebastian.

Ciel was just in time.

The bluenette walked into the kitchen and met Sebastian as he came through the door that led to the garage.

“Hello, kitten~.” Sebastian purred.

“Hello, Sebastian.” Ciel replied.

Sebastian sat the mail down on the counter and offered the cake to Ciel.

He had made it to the bakery in time!

The bluenette gave her alpha a small smile of approval and walked over.

Sebastian sat the cake down and allowed the little omega to have a look.

Ciel expected Sebastian to wrap his arms around her and give her a kiss.

Instead, Sebastian knelt down on the floor and began to nuzzle Ciel’s belly.

Ciel blinked at her alpha, “Did you have a good day, Sebastian?” She asked as she inspected the cake.

That particular bakery did make amazing cakes, Ciel was glad she had asked for one.

“An amazing day, actually. What about you two?” Sebastian purred, laying a hand over Ciel’s flat abdomen.

“Um, yes,” Ciel said, a little taken back. “But there certainly are a lot of boxes that came today.” 

Ciel’s brow furrowed when she noticed all of the flyers for primary school in the mail.

And………

Informative packets on early education programs……

College brochures!!

“Sebastian-AAHH!” Ciel started to say before her eyes widened in surprise. 

“Come, kitten, I want you to see!” Sebastian purred, lifting Ciel off of her feet and carrying her upstairs before she had the chance to protest.

Sebastian walked Ciel up to the large, box-filled room and looked around, satisfied. 

As Ciel pouted, Sebastian spoke,“Don’t you think this will make a wonderful nursery, kitten? It’s right next to our room. I can even have a connecting door added! The crib, bassinet, changing table, and dresser should all be here, it won’t take my employees more than a few minutes to put them all——“

“Sebastian.” Ciel interrupted.

Sebastian looked confused and glanced down at Ciel. “Yes, kitten?”

“Don’t you think this is all a little…much?” Ciel asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Sebastian frowned.

Ciel could see the happiness on Sebastian’s face melting into disappointment and it broke her heart, but Sebastian was losing his mind.

It had to stop.

“I haven’t even had my first doctor’s appointment yet and there are pamphlets about universities on our kitchen table. Don’t you think you’re going a bit…….overboard?” Ciel asked.

Ciel voiced her concern as gently as she could.

The bluenette was very delicate with her wording and she had a solid point……..

…..But there were no words delicate enough to be used on a proud alpha.

Unfortunately, Ciel wounded Sebastian’s pride.

Sebastian wore a deep frown as he carefully sat Ciel down on her feet, “I’m very sorry that my enthusiasm displeases you.”

An alpha’s instinct was to find an omega, mate, breed, protect, provide…….

Sebastian had waited so long to do all of that and now Ciel was in his life and she was perfect and they were so happy……..

So what if he did get a little carried away?

Sebastian never thought any of this would happen, but now that it was happening, he was determined to enjoy it.

Ciel immediately regretted saying anything.

But the bluenette had Sebastian tied around her finger, she could smooth this over…….

Ciel shot a hand out and pulled Sebastian down by his tie.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“Your enthusiasm reminds me why I fell in love with you.” Ciel said, staring deep into Sebastian’s amber eyes with her own sapphire orbs. “You’re a wonderful alpha, Sebastian, and I’m very fortunate to be your omega. That’s all I want to do, to be a good omega for you~. Tell me, have you done all because I’m carrying your child?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian let out a low purr and nodded.

Ciel leaned in and gave Sebastian a gentle kiss, causing his purr to only grow louder.

Ciel pulled away and spoke again, “Nothing makes me happier as your mate than to see you like this. I just don’t want you to be so worried about me, or the baby, alright?” 

Sebastian let out a low chuckle and picked Ciel up again, walking her to their bedroom for a cuddle and maybe a little more, “I’m your alpha, kitten. I’m always going to worry about you.”

Ciel’s blue eyes were soft as she looked at Sebastian and reached out a hand to stroke his face gently, “All I need is for you to stay by my side, Sebastian.”

“And I’ll be with you until the very end, my sweet kitten~.” Sebastian purred, sitting Ciel down on the bed as he leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Dinner could wait a few minutes.

Ciel was hungry, but not for food. 

As the little omega began to writhe against Sebastian’s roaming hands, she made that quite clear~.

————————————————————

A couple of hours later, as they sat on the couch and watched Netflix after dinner, Sebastian reached over and took Ciel’s slender, small feet into his hands.

With a deep purr, Sebastian began to rub them gently, kneading Ciel’s feet as lovingly as he did the rest of her body when they made love.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and smiled softly, accepting her alpha’s efforts at helping her and supporting her. 

Sebastian was so in love with Ciel and so excited about their new addition, why ruin it for him?

Ciel turned her attention back to the Netflix show and made a soft noise as Sebastian’s fingers satisfyingly eased a bit of tension away from the ball of her foot.

“I love you, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred, his lips curling into a smirk from Ciel’s little coo of pleasure.

The bluenette replied with a sigh, “I love you, Sebastian.” 

Yes, why ruin it for him?

Besides, Sebastian’s hands always felt amazing~.


	15. Chapter 15 - Trouble

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Time passed and Ciel’s pregnancy began to progress.

At first the omega was just a little nauseous, nothing too disruptive.

Still, Sebastian was loyally at Ciel’s side every morning.

Sebastian would rub her back gently and help her sip some ginger ale until the sickly waves passed.

Gradually, Ciel’s nausea turned to hunger and while he carefully watched her diet, Sebastian made sure that his omega’s cravings were satisfied.

Sebastian made sure that Ciel was happy and healthy.

Every day, Sebastian took a picture of Ciel, printing and storing each photo in a dedicated album.

The alpha was anxious to see the changes in his mate’s body as their child grew.

It took what felt like forever, but one day, as Ciel posed for her picture…...

Sebastian saw it.

His eyes lit up excitedly.

Ciel’s flat abdomen had just the slightest curve to it.

It was barely noticeable.

The tiny swell was so small that it could have been mistaken for Ciel eating too much.

Sebastian had nearly dropped his phone after he hastily snapped the picture. 

He immediately rushed over to kiss and nuzzle Ciel’s belly.

The bluenette blinked at Sebastian, but her sapphire eyes were soft as she watched her alpha fawn over her.

Ciel’s pale fingers tangled in Sebastian’s silky, raven-black hair while he smothered her in affection.

A small smile curved Ciel’s pink lips.

The bluenette was thrilled that she could make Sebastian so happy.

From that day forward, Sebastian worked from home as much as he could.

He only went into the office when he absolutely had to, and when he did, he kept his phone right beside him.

Ciel had a long way to go, but what if there was a complication and she needed him immediately?

No, any moment, any second, away from his pregnant wife’s side was a tense one for Sebastian.

He would rather keep Ciel in his sights.

Sebastian’s working from home allowed him to be their for the baby’s first kick. 

The alpha’s eyes were as wide as Ciel’s as his hands splayed over his mate’s still small belly, feeling the slightest flutter of movement from within with total awe. 

“I love you, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred, kissing Ciel sweetly once the flutters dissipated.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” Ciel smiled, wrapping her arms around her alpha’s neck sweetly.

—————————————————————

Sebastian was a nightmare father-to-be in the doctor’s office.

At each of Ciel’s appointments, he seemed to have a hundred different questions and to ask them a hundred different ways.

But Sebastian always listened intently to the physician’s advice while Ciel was given her ultrasounds and exams.

The couple chose not to find out about the baby’s gender, leaving it a surprise for the birth.

Sebastian did pay an exorbitant price to a new startup company who took Ciel’s ultrasound pictures and made a 3D print of the baby’s face.

It was with shameless pride that Sebastian often held the small cast, purring gently as he stared at it in wonder, trying to imagine exactly what his child would look like.

Sebastian already had Ciel’s sonogram pictures in his office, framed on his desk, sitting right beside Ciel’s bridal portrait.

Even when Sebastian had to be at work, he wanted to be as close to his little family as possible.

—————————————————————

The weeks turned into months and Ciel’s small belly started to grow.

Sebastian was the first to notice, showering the bluenette’s round bump with kisses and gentle rubs.

Unlike most pregnant omegas, Ciel dressed to accentuate her new curves.

When they were at home, Ciel wore loose, cropped tops to leave her tummy on full display for her alpha.

Sebastian’s low purrs let Ciel know he was appreciative~.

When they went out, Ciel chose shirts with ruched sides and empire-waisted, tie back dresses.

The pregnancy had enhanced Ciel’s beauty, if that was possible.

It was quite attractive the way the Ciel glowed with pride and Sebastian wasn’t the only one to notice.

Sebastian possessively pulled Ciel closer and put a hand on her belly when another alpha glanced her way.

Sebastian knew that Ciel was beautiful, and while he couldn’t blame the other alphas for looking, Ciel was his.

He just wanted them to know that.

Sebastian watched in amazement as Ciel’s soft, bluenette hair became more lustrous, her pink lips fuller, her skin softer……

Her breasts larger.

Her hips and bottom a little softer……more fun for Sebastian to play with~.

Sebastian chuckled at the way Ciel’s cheeks jiggled now when they made love, squeezing and pinching them in his hands with a grin.

It was Ciel’s breasts though that particularly caught Sebastian’s eye.

Maybe that was because they were more demanding…..

Sebastian saw Ciel become uncomfortable when they first began to swell.

Sebastian, ever the attentive alpha, had gone out that same day and returned soon after with a new bra that was designed for expectant mothers and a lavender, warmable compress to soothe aches and pains.

Ciel was very grateful to Sebastian.

His omega happily used her new supplies, but Sebastian noticed that they didn’t really help Ciel that much.

He often woke in the middle of the night to find Ciel tossing and turning, unable to rest between her aching chest and the little one moving inside her.

Sebastian would frown and sit up in bed. Then he would scoop Ciel into his arms so she could lay against him comfortably, with nothing touching her breasts or belly, not even the sheets.

It was only then that Ciel could sleep.

The doctor assured the couple that Ciel’s restless and breast pain was normal for omegas of her small stature.

However, the fifth night in a row that Ciel’s sleep was disturbed by her pained body, Sebastian frowned.

The doctor wasn’t helping.

Sebastian was Ciel’s alpha.

It was Sebastian’s job, no, his privilege, to make sure that she and their baby were healthy and happy…...and not exhausted constantly.

Surely there was something Sebastian could do?

—————————————————————

“Did your omega ever…...have trouble sleeping?” Sebastian asked his assistant the following morning.

Sebastian knew his assistant was an alpha and a fairly recent new father himself.

Perhaps he could make a useful suggestion…..

“What do you mean? Nightmares?” The assistant blinked.

“No.” Sebastian said, trying to find the right words to explain the situation without being vulgar. “Aches…...soreness…….” Sebastian’s voice trailed off but he had unconsciously lifted his hands up to his chest.

Sebastian’s assistant smirked, “Oh, I see. Yes, that did happen to us too.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help her?” Sebastian frowned. “The medical team shrugs it off, and I’ve tried everything.” 

Sebastian’s assistant let out a chuckle. “Just support her. Nature will take its course soon, and she’ll be ...better, so to speak. Buying all those fad products won’t help and there’s nothing the doctors can really do about this.”

Sebastian blinked.

So…..what was going on with Ciel?

His assistant remained vague on purpose. 

He decided he would let Sebastian find out the surprise on his own…...

“Alright.” Sebastian frowned in disappointed acceptance.

Sebastian had read all of the pregnancy books and magazines, but they weren’t really omega specific, they were just about women in general.

What was wrong with his sweet kitten?

“There is one thing you should know.” Sebastian’s assistant said, walking towards the door while he adjusted his glasses.

The assistant assumed that since Sebastian was this clueless, no one had mentioned the number one rule for mated alphas to him yet…..

“What’s that?” Sebastian asked.

“Don’t drink it, whatever you do.” Sebastian’s assistant said very seriously before he closed the door.

Sebastian frowned again as he sat at his desk.

What on earth did that mean?

—————————————————————

A few nights later, Ciel and Sebastian lay sleeping together.

Ciel was cuddled safely against Sebastian again, as she had been for the last several evenings.

Tonight, Ciel had fallen asleep on her side, with her head resting on Sebastian’s shoulder.

Sebastian blinked his eyes open in confusion sometime later.

He saw Ciel shifting around in the darkness.

Oh dear, not again!

But it was then that Sebastian heard soft, pained whimpers coming from the omega’s lips.

Something was terribly wrong!

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked urgently, sitting up in bed.

Sebastian suddenly noticed that his side where Ciel had been laying was wet.

His skin, the sheets, the bed…..it was all damp.

“Kitten, what’s the matter?” Sebastian repeated firmly as Ciel curled forward.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong! Will you change the sheets while I go clean up?” Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian could hear the odd strain in her voice.

Not just pain but…...

Was that…..embarrassment?

“Clean what up?” Sebastian asked with narrowed eyes. “What is all this? Do we need to go to the hospital? It can’t possibly be….”

“It’s not.” Ciel said quickly.

Without another word, the omega staggered to her feet, peeled off her dampened nightshirt, and let it fall to the floor as she padded to the bathroom.

Scowling, Sebastian threw the wet sheets off of himself and followed her.

He was Ciel’s alpha and he was just as involved in the pregnancy as she was.

Well, almost.

Ciel was already standing by the sink with the light on by the time Sebastian caught up to her.

“Kitten?” He called as he walked through the door. “Kit——“

Sebastian’s voice trailed off.

His eyes widened.

Ciel glanced over at him from the sink with a pained look in her sapphire eyes.

Sebastian didn’t really see.

He was too focused on Ciel’s full, heavy breasts that she struggled to hold up with her thin arms.

“My milk came in early!” Ciel whimpered to Sebastian, clutching her chest.

Ciel expected gentle coos from Sebastian, her caring husband, the loving father-to-be…..

Ciel had nearly forgotten what Sebastian was.

A noise somewhere between a growl and a deep purr emitted from Sebastian’s throat as he stepped towards Ciel, his eyes glued onto her swollen breasts.

Ciel blinked as Sebastian gently lifted her and sat her on the bathroom counter. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s amber eyes flickered up to Ciel. 

He looked at his pregnant omega as if she were prey.

“Sebastian?” Ciel squeaked.

Sebastian smirked and caught both of Ciel’s breasts in his hands, giving them a very gentle squeeze.

“Ah! Aah!” Ciel whimpered, wriggling in his grasp.

A single pearly drop rolled from one of Ciel’s nipples.

Sebastian licked his lips.

“S...Sebastian?” Ciel asked as he began to knead her breasts in his hand.

Leaning down, Sebastian committed the one mistake his assistant had warned him about….

Wrapping his lips around one of Ciel’s rosy nipples, Sebastian began to suck.

Ciel went wild, panting and thrashing while Sebastian gave the most agonizing gentle attention to her overfull glands, latching on firmly.

Ciel’s fingers knotted in Sebastian’s hair, pleading for more, and begging for it to end all at once. 

Sebastian took his time, kicking off his boxers once Ciel was nearly empty.

Ciel was so aroused at that point that Sebastian slipped inside her as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Careful not to hurt his wife, Sebastian found that a couple of well-placed touches and well-timed strokes had Ciel screaming through her pleasure, forcing him into his own moment of bliss as he held her close on the countertop.

Once they had finally settled down, Sebastian carried Ciel to the chaise lounge in their room and let her rest while he quickly stripped and changed the bed.

The last thing Ciel remembered from that night was Sebastian cuddling her against him and kissing her forehead sweetly, rubbing her back gently to send her off to sleep……….

————————————————————

The first thing Ciel woke to the following morning was Sebastian’s raven-black head bobbing as he took his breakfast directly from her nipples.

Ciel blinked down at her alpha in surprise.

Not knowing what else to do, Ciel lifted her hands and gently stroked Sebastian’s hair while he nursed.

Once Sebastian had his fill and Ciel was comfortably empty, he let out a satisfied purr and kissed Ciel’s lips before he headed off to work.

Ciel smiled as Sebastian left but once he was gone, she frowned.

Deciding to consult some of her health magazines on the subject, Ciel picked up one that was sitting on the nightstand and flipped through it.

One article focused on alphas and the under-recognized influence that hormones had on them during an omega’s pregnancy.

Ciel’s eyes widened at what she read.

—————————————————————

Sebastian felt wonderful while he rode to work.

Full.

Fulfilled.

Satisfied.

Sebastian felt like he could rule the world.

It was strange really, but immensely blissful, taking his omega’s milk.

What could it hurt?

Ciel was uncomfortable and it was Sebastian’s duty as her alpha to see that she was happy.

It was Ciel’s job to nurture~.

Sebastian purred just thinking of seeing Ciel that evening.

The fluid was indeed laced with hormones, so it gave the alpha an incredible, deep taste of his beloved bluenette.

And it was comforting, it was so lovely to hold Ciel against him……..

Sebastian hummed to himself once he arrived at his office and began his work.

Sebastian seemed to have found a new hobby~.

—————————————————————

Everything was going fine until about midday.

Sebastian furrowed his brow as he read over some documents, rubbing his temple that had started to ache.

Normally steely-nerved and stoic, by twelve, Sebastian’s hands started to tremble.

He loosened his tie as his throat grew tight and his skin became clammy.

The alpha worriedly picked up his phone, starting to search his symptoms on google when a knock came at his door and his assistant stepped inside.

Sebastian looked up.

His assistant met his gaze.

“Oh dear……..” The man said with a deep, concerned frown. “You drank it, didn’t you?”


	16. Chapter 16 - 48 Hours

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

When Sebastian’s symptoms failed to improve, his assistant was kind enough to take him to an urgent care for medical advice. 

While they waited, Sebastian’s assistant contacted Ciel’s driver and the little bluenette was rushed over to join them after she was briefed on the situation.

“Sebastian, what’s the matter?” Ciel asked, furrowing her brow in concern as she sat in the waiting room with her alpha and his assistant.

Sebastian was sweating and trembling terribly.

“Nothing, kitten, I’m fine.” Sebastian replied with a shuddering purr, trying to give Ciel a reassuring purr as he patted her belly.

Ciel scowled at Sebastian.

Did he think she was an idiot?

Sebastian was certainly not fine.

Regardless, Sebastian’s name was soon called and Ciel went back with him to see the attending doctor.

The couple were placed in an exam room, Sebastian’s vitals were taken, and shortly afterwards, the physician on call came in to examine Sebastian. 

Ciel’s cheeks flushed a deep red as Sebastian explained the events of the past twenty-four hours in vivid detail to the doctor.

The doctor scribbled some notes on his clipboard once Sebastian finished speaking.

“This is fixable.” The physician said with a chuckle, looking up at Sebastian and glancing over to Ciel as he spoke. “Unfortunately, Mr. Michaelis, that kind of behavior is not advised between mated alphas and omegas due to its addictive nature. The more milk you take from your wife, the more you’ll want, and the more you’ll need. You see how this can become a vicious loop…..I'm afraid you’ll have to be separated from your omega for 48 hours straight to break the cycle. I advise that you begin immediately.” 

Ciel frowned in disappointment.

Sebastian was horrified.

“Forty-eight hours?” Sebastian blinked.

Sebastian’s brow furrowed as the doctor replied. “Yes, Mr. Michaelis, forty-eight hours. Do not kiss your omega, do not smell your omega, and most of all, do not touch your omega. It would be best if one of you can be locked somewhere away from the other during the time, or, if one of you could leave the house.”

Ciel pouted. She wasn’t happy at hearing that either but Sebastian was desperately distraught, and it wasn’t just because of his new addiction…..

Two entire days without Ciel?!

Sebastian had barely survived his brief time in prison without her while she lay unconscious! 

“But my wife is pregnant! What if she needs me?!?” Sebastian snapped at the doctor, as if this were all the physician’s fault. “My omega depends on me! Am I supposed to leave her to fend for herself?!”

“Surely she’ll be alright for two days?” The doctor questioned, not understating the deep bond between Sebastian and Ciel. “Is there no one who could come and stay with your wife in your absence?”

Sebastian looked over at Ciel and Ciel looked back with a small shrug.

“I’ll type up your release papers for today’s visit and return with them in a moment. I do hope you two take my advice. The sooner, the better.” The doctor said with a quick nod as he stood and left the room.

“Kitten…..” Sebastian whined to Ciel, looking over at her as soon as the doctor left.

Sebastian’s amber eyes were full of sadness and hope, as if he was waiting for Ciel to say they didn’t have to take the doctor’s recommendation.

Ciel was a bit surprised. 

It wasn’t like Sebastian to be needy, or pouty...

“It’s going to be alright, Sebastian.” Ciel reassured him. “Forty-eight hours isn’t that long, I’ll be fine.”

“But…..” Sebastian frowned.

Ciel walked over to her alpha and placed one of her small hands on his face, using the other to stroke his raven-black hair. “I’ll be just fine, and so will you.” 

“Kitten…..” Sebastian whimpered as Ciel leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

—————————————————————

Sebastian’s separation from Ciel should have begun that evening as soon they arrived home.

And Sebastian intended for it too, right after he made sure Ciel had her dinner and her treat afterwards.

But the pouty bluenette just looked so delicious, sitting there at the table, innocently enjoying her cake~.

Sebastian had growled and pounced on Ciel just as she swallowed the last bite.

Sebastian ended up having his way with his omega there on the dining room floor, shamelessly glutting himself on Ciel’s milk again.

Ciel had flailed in protest for a moment but Sebastian’s kisses were dangerously persuasive, and soon, Ciel’s cries quieted to happy whimpers and pleased groans.

Once they were finished, Sebastian had brought Ciel into the shower with him and washed them both off.

Ciel looked at Sebastian curiously while he tucked her in a few moments later, waiting for him to leave.

He didn’t.

Instead, Sebastian turned off the light and pulled Ciel to his chest with a deep purr, cradling her swollen belly in his hands.

Ciel blinked.

“Are you…..ready to start the forty-eight hours?” Ciel asked Sebastian.

The doctor had clearly said the sooner, the better…….

“Tomorrow, kitten, tomorrow.” Sebastian replied with a purr.

“It’s got to be done, Sebastian.” Ciel firmly insisted. “You can’t be ...addicted ... to me ...to that. What are you going to do once the baby comes?”

“Kitten, please…....” Sebastian answered with a chuckle. “Is it such a crime for me to enjoy my loving omega? Is that so terrible?”

“It is if ends up hurting our child. That milk isn’t yours, Sebastian. You’ve got to get ahold of yourself.” Ciel reminded him curtly.

Sebastian’s smile faded in the darkness.

“I can stop anytime I choose. Goodnight, kitten. Sleep now, you need your rest.” Sebastian said in an irritated growl.

Ciel narrowed her eyes for a moment before she pressed an ear to Sebastian’s chest.

After a few minutes of listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, Ciel drifted off.

Sebastian did not fall asleep right away.

Instead, he scowled into the darkness.

Sebastian’s hands left Ciel’s abdomen to graze over her body, lingering on her breasts and then running over her arms, legs, and sides.

Sebastian’s fingertips traced Ciel’s lips as he let out a low, possessive growl.

How dare the blunette tell Sebastian any part of her wasn’t his?

She was his mate. 

Ciel’s entire being belonged to Sebastian.

Ciel’s entire life belonged to Sebastian.

Perhaps Sebastian would just have to remind Ciel of that one day……..

He clutched Ciel closer to his chest.

“Mine~.” Sebastian growled into the darkened room.  
—————————————————————

That tomorrow when the period of separation would start never came.

Sebastian continued to feed off of Ciel’s milk whenever he got the chance, always making an excuse as to why they couldn’t be apart.

As the weeks passed, Ciel’s belly seemed to grow with each passing day.

Soon it was too late.

The baby would be arriving very soon and Ciel found that she had a much harder time getting around.

In earlier weeks, Ciel could at least protest when Sebastian tried to nurse, but now she was so heavy and exhausted, the bluenette couldn’t do much to fend her greedy alpha off.

If Sebastian’s tapered hands weren’t splayed across Ciel’s belly, they were kneading her plump breasts, trying to get her leaking and whining to let him eat his fill again.

Ciel wanted to stop it, but her body betrayed her, in fact, she found the response her body gave to her alpha’s demands was almost as unignorable as her heat.

Still addicted to Ciel’s milk but still incredibly ecstatic and excited about his new baby, Sebastian had begun preparations for the birth.

The couple attended Lamaze classes at the hospital Ciel had chosen to deliver at.

They both listened intently to the doctor’s instructions during Ciel’s appointments, which had grown more frequent.

Sebastian had the nursery painted, the piles of boxes opened, and all of the toys and supplies ready to be used.

Sometimes, Ciel would walk into the baby’s room and move things around to suit herself.

Sebastian always watched her silently from the doorway, chuckling at his small mate.

Didn’t his little kitten look adorable when she nested?!

The couple packed a hospital bag for Ciel and Sebastian wrote up their birth plan, making sure to include all of Ciel’s wishes.

In addition to Ciel’s doctors, Sebastian also hired his own private team of a midwife, a doula, a birth photographer, and several other people to come and take pictures at the hospital after the baby was born.

Ciel thought Sebastian was going overboard again, but this time, she said nothing.

She didn’t have the strength.

The omega’s energy was starting to wain.

Ciel spent much more time in bed and Sebastian was happy to let her, urging his omega to save her strength.

The alpha catered to the bluenette’s cravings and gently massaged her aching back and her sore hips whenever Ciel seemed uncomfortable.

In fact, the closer Ciel’s due date came, the fussier Sebastian seemed to get, doting and hovering over the little omega.

“Sebastian, I’m fine, really.” Ciel said with a sigh one evening as her alpha cuddled her in a warm blanket while she ate dessert. 

Ciel tediously held onto her patience, her alpha had good intentions…..

Sebastian was just trying to make sure she was snug.

“I don’t want you two to get cold.” Sebastian replied with a warm purr.

Once Sebastian was satisfied with how wrapped up Ciel was, the bluenette turned back to eating her bowl of ice cream.

Sebastian kept staring at her.

Ciel became annoyed and scowled over at him.

“Yes?” The bluenette asked. 

“Does anything hurt?” Sebastian asked, his voice soft with concern as he reached a hand out to stroke Ciel’s rounded belly.

“No, I’m not due for another two weeks.” Ciel huffed.

Sebastian purred as movement from within Ciel followed his hand. “I’m just checking, kitten. The doctor said it could be any time now~. Is there anything I can get you?” 

“A piece of cake?” Ciel asked hopefully, her scowl softening into a pout.

Ciel was still finishing her ice cream, but cake sounded good too.

She knew Sebastian wouldn’t say no to her pleading sapphire eyes…….

“Of course~.” Sebastian purred.

Sebastian gave Ciel a small kiss and then went to the kitchen, cutting her a very generous piece of her favorite chocolate raspberry cake.

As Ciel ate a moment later, Sebastian cuddled Ciel in his lap and they watched a few birth shows together.

Ciel found them dull but Sebastian seemed to be studying them closely.

Ciel noticed how focused Sebastian was, watching what the fathers-to-be were doing in each episode.

That’s why she hadn’t complained about sitting through the shows night after night.

Sebastian was trying to prepare, to be able to support his precious omega in the moments she needed him most.

Once the baby on tv was born, Ciel kissed Sebastian’s cheek and whispered, “Just stay by my side, that’s all I need. You’re going to do great, Sebastian. “

Sebastian purred and nuzzled Ciel, kissing her lips sweetly as his hands pressed possessively around her bump. “So are you, my sweet kitten~.”

—————————————————————

Sebastian refused to go into the office until the baby was born.

The last thing he wanted was for Ciel to go into labor alone.

Morning, noon, and night, Ciel’s faithful alpha was by her side, pampering her and cooing softly to her.

Sebastian had really worn himself out.

Some nights, Sebastian laid awake for hours, just staring down at Ciel, afraid to fall asleep lest she need him.

Sebastian would pull Ciel close and eventually, breathing in the fresh scent of her bluenette hair, he would finally drift off…...

Entwined in each other’s arms, they rested together.

Sebastian, Ciel, and their unborn son or daughter.

Ciel often woke in the middle of the night to use the restroom.

But several days before her due date, the bluenette’s eyes snapped open at a quarter till four.

She immediately furrowed her brow.

Ciel sat bolt upright in bed as a deep, hard cramp seized the bottom of her belly.

She had been having early, fleeting pains for awhile.

The doctors told the couple that was normal.

But this……..

The pain seemed to ebb away a few seconds after she sat up, but Ciel’s hand remained rubbing the aching spot.

No…no, this was a little sharp.

Ciel had an instinctive feeling   
that going back to sleep would be impossible.

The bluenette rose silently without waking Sebastian and wrapped her soft, fluffy robe around herself.

There was no need to wake her tired alpha yet.

The pain may be nothing and Sebastian needed his rest too.

The heavily pregnant omega opened the bedroom door quietly and holding her belly, began to walk down the hallway.

Maybe Ciel would just go and watch tv for a bit and see if things changed….


	17. Chapter 17 - Help Us

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————  
It was still dark outside but the pregnant little bluenette was strangely hungry, so she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down on the couch.

Turning on a house-hunting program, Ciel began to eat her cereal and enjoy her television show unbothered.

It was at the tail end of the thirty minute episode when Ciel felt another painful spasm shoot through her abdomen and stab deep into her spine.

Ciel groaned and hunched over, rubbing at her middle and closing her eyes.

The force of the pain nearly made Ciel drop her spoon.

The bluenette hurriedly sat her cereal bowl down on the coffee table. Next, she placed one hand on her back and one hand on the underside of her belly, inhaling and exhaling slowly as the pain ebbed away.

Ciel glanced over at the clock.

She would note the time of the next spasm……

Two pains could just be a false alarm.

Surely, though, not now…..?

Not yet….

Once the cramp had completely subsided, Ciel moved from her sitting position to lay on her side, rubbing her swollen tummy absent-mindledly while another episode began.

—————————————————————

While Ciel lay on the couch, her body began to release the hormones that signaled the arrival of her little one.

It took a few moments, but the scent wafted through the house……....

Much like Ciel’s heat, Sebastian could smell it and the scent caused his amber eyes to snap wide open as he sat up in bed.

Sebastian couldn’t describe it, but somehow, he knew.

Ciel was hurting.

“Kitten?” Sebastian called urgently, looking around the empty bedroom.

Even in Sebastian’s large mansion, he could hear the soft noise of the tv on downstairs and he immediately leapt out of bed.

Sebastian’s feet padded furiously down the hallway as he darted towards the living room. 

Ciel was never up this early…….

—————————————————————

The bluenette’s third pain came in a low, rolling wave, washing over her and forcing her to bite her lip.

In the midst of the vice-like pressure, Ciel remembered she needed to look at the time.

She needed to ...look….at the...time….

She just couldn’t…...get……..

A groan of frustration tore from Ciel’s throat and she cradled her tightening belly.

It was no use, she couldn’t move.

“Kitten?” Sebastian’s voice called urgently from the doorway.

Thank goodness! 

Her alpha was here!

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped breathlessly.

Sebastian’s wide eyes wandered down to the sofa and he rushed over, kneeling in front of Ciel.

Sebastian quickly slipped one of his hands into his mate’s.

That was when Sebastian saw the flushed look on Ciel’s face…..

The way her teeth were grit…..

Her quivering belly….

“You’re having contractions!” Sebastian exclaimed, clutching Ciel’s hand.

“It hurts, Sebastian!” Ciel whimpered in a ragged gasp, trying to breathe through her nose as best she could.

Sebastian’s heart began to race and his palms grew moist with nervous sweat.

This was……

This was good!

This was supposed to happen!

It was really happening!

Sebastian forced his fear and anxiety into the back of his mind.

No time for that now.

Sebastian’s omega was going into labor and she needed him.

“Alright, kitten, let me put the bag in the car and we’ll get you to the hospital.” Sebastian cooed to Ciel, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Sebastian stood to go and get the duffel bag they had packed, but Ciel caught him by the wrist. “N-no, not yet. It’s too early. They said not to go yet.”

Sebastian paused and frowned. 

Kneeling beside of Ciel again, he placed a hand on her mounded belly. “Did your water break?” He asked his little mate.

“No.” Ciel said quickly.

“How close are they?” Sebastian asked, stroking Ciel’s hair gently.

“I don’t know.” Ciel admitted. “Sebastian, I-“

“That’s alright.” Sebastian said. He pulled up the stopwatch on his phone as he suggested, “Let’s just time the next one then.”

Ciel nodded silently.

Sebastian slipped his hand into Ciel’s once more, keeping his other splayed across her belly.

Twenty minutes later, Ciel whimpered and began to writhe as another spasm hit. 

“Breathe.” Sebastian coached quietly. He began to gently rub Ciel’s tummy when he saw his little mate suck in her breath and bite her lip. “Breathe…..there, that’s good kitten. It’ll be over in a minute.”

When the pain ended, Ciel closed her eyes and asked quietly, “How long?”

“Twenty minutes.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel pouted.

Twenty minutes?

The pains seemed more frequent to the bluenette, but that was probably because she was the one that had to endure them.

Silence fell between Sebastian and Ciel.

They were thinking…...

The doctors had specifically recommended to wait until the pains were five minutes apart, Sebastian and Ciel both knew that.

“We could go in anyway.” Sebastian offered quickly.

As a nervous first-time father, and an alpha anxious to make his pained omega comfortable, Sebastian was perfectly fine with getting Ciel to medical care as soon as possible.

“Then they’ll just push for a c-section faster.” Ciel grunted as she struggled to sit up.

Gently, Sebastian was very careful where he placed his hands and pulled, but he helped his omega to sit more comfortably on the couch. 

“I want to wait.” Ciel said with a confident nod.

“Kitten……” Sebastian began.

Sebastian was secretly very anxious about what his little mate was going to go through. 

Part of Sebastian was fairly confident that due to Ciel’s petite size, his omega would end up needing the surgery anyway, so why not just go ahead and go in?

Then it could all be over and they could hold their little one……

Ciel, on the other hand, did not want a c-section under any circumstances. 

The bluenette was certain that as long as Sebastian was by her side, she would have no problems with the birth. Then, afterwards, she would have no scars.

No surgical complications……

No infections…..

None of that.

This is what omegas were supposed to do, bear children for their alphas.

“Let’s watch a movie.” Ciel said as she pulled Sebastian up to sit with her on the couch.

Today, Ciel was going to prove to Sebastian that she was a good omega.

—————————————————————-

Sebastian and Ciel watched the first movie that they found on Netflix.

Then the next one…….

Then the next one…..

And the one after that…….

The sun rose and the darkness disappeared.

By the fourth film, Sebastian and Ciel weren’t really watching the movie anymore.

Instead, the film was more of just background noise as Ciel kneeled and rocked her hips, moaning through the contractions while Sebastian nervously massaged her hips, struggling to stay calm as Ciel’s pains came closer and closer.

One particularly bad spasm hit and Ciel’s nails dug into the black leather of the couch as she let out a low groan.

Once it was over, Sebastian glanced at the stopwatch on his phone.

Hoping…….

A small wave of relief washed over Sebastian when he saw the time.

“Five minutes, fifteen seconds. That’s it, kitten. We’re going in.” Sebastian said definitely.

The alpha swiftly walked into the nursery, grabbed the duffel bag and scooped Ciel tenderly into his arms.

Sebastian cooed to his aching omega as he carefully loaded her into his black Lamborghini and quickly took off for the hospital.

Sebastian kept his hand on Ciel’s belly the entire drive, whispering soft words of encouragement to her when she moaned in pain and clutched his hands.

“Hold on, kitten. We’re almost there.” Sebastian whispered in his low, soothing voice when Ciel gasped once another contraction finally released her from its grip.

“Sebastian……” Ciel whimpered.

Almost there?

Ciel hadn’t even been paying attention…….

A minute later, Sebastian sped up to the hospital entrance.

Not taking the time to look for a wheelchair, Sebastian jumped out of the car and quickly opened Ciel’s door. He gathered the bluenette into his arms and ran inside with her just as another pain started.

Ciel groaned as Sebastian walked up to the front desk.

“My wife’s in labor!” Sebastian shouted quickly to the nurse sitting at the computer.

“Did you call her doctor’s office sir?” The nurse asked calmly while Ciel panted in Sebastian’s arms.

“I texted before we left the house.” Sebastian said quickly, glancing down at Ciel and giving her a nuzzle while she curled into his neck.

“Name and date of birth?” The nurse asked coldly.

Sebastian gave the nurse Ciel’s information with narrowed eyes.

He didn’t appreciate his omega not being instantly fussed over. 

Did no one see that Ciel was in labor?!

After what seemed to be forever, a team of nurses finally pulled Ciel back into a patient bay.

Sebastian happily helped them strip Ciel’s clothing off and place her in a hospital gown.

Expecting to be shown to a suite in the labor ward, Sebastian’s eyes widened as the nurses pulled him away from Ciel and wheeled her bed down the hallway, out of his sight.

“Sebastian!!!” Ciel called, reaching out for her alpha as she was drug away.

The pain and fear in Ciel’s clouded, sapphire yes broke Sebastian’s heart.

“Ciel!!” Sebastian cried angrily.

Sebastian prepared to charge after her, but two male nurses blocked his path with crossed arms.

Sebastian heard Ciel’s moan echo down the hallway and the sound nearly drove him insane.

Sebastian was Ciel’s alpha….

It was his job to make sure his omega wasn’t hurting….

That she wasn’t afraid…..

“My wife’s in labor! I need to be with her! Let me through!” The agitated alpha snarled dangerously at the nurses in his way.

Sebastian wouldn’t feel bad about breaking their necks if they were going to keep him away from his beloved kitten………

One of the nurses responded calmingly, trying to settle Sebastian down. “She’s just going for a cervix check. It’s easier for us to do those without an omega’s mate present. When they get her in a room, you can see her again. It’ll just be a minute, sir.” 

Sebastian frowned incredulously.

Was this “cervix check” really going to be easier for Ciel without him?

————————————————————

Everything hurt.

Ciel’s back hurt.

Ciel’s belly heart.

Now her heart hurt, since Sebastian had been momentarily taken away from her.

The bluenette was temporarily distracted from the contractions when an I.V was jammed into her hand.

People wearing masks and gloves approached, strapping all kinds of cuffs and monitors onto the scared omega, placing electrodes and wires here and there….

Between the spasms and the medical equipment, Ciel felt like she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move……

The worst part was when the doctor came into the room and slid her fingers inside Ciel, causing the bluenette to flinch at the unwelcome invasion.

Time had passed since her arrival at the hospital….

Ciel felt like the pains had slowed down, or maybe she was just getting used to them.

Ciel winced as the doctor’s fingers probed so far up inside of her that she felt like they would surely come out of her throat.

Vaguely, Ciel heard the doctor and the nurse mumble back and forth to each other.

Then it was over.

The doctor removed her fingers.

Ciel didn’t know what was said or why……

She didn’t care.

All Ciel knew was that she was in pain, she was afraid, and she wanted to see Sebastian again.

For some reason, hands were suddenly on her, lifting her from the bed and pulling the hospital gown off of her.

The monitors and wires were removed.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked a nurse that was busy slipping her T-shirt over her head.

The middle-aged woman replied with a kind smile. “In just a minute, love. Just a minute.”

—————————————————————

Sebastian sat, shaking his legs in the waiting room.

Being denied Ciel’s milk for hours wasn’t helping his nerves.

He had been mentally running through all of the breathing exercises and all of the birthing positions that he and Ciel had been taught.

This was it, their baby would be born today.

Sebastian chuckled.

Why was he so nervous?

Sebastian had wanted to be a father for years and having a family with Ciel was a dream come true.

No, it wasn’t the baby that made Sebastian anxious.

It was something going wrong……

It was failing Ciel when she needed him most…..

Sebastian physically shook his head, forcing those thoughts from his mind.

No, everything was going to go fine.

Everyone was going to do fine.

And when Sebastian left the hospital with Ciel, their new little one would be with them.

They would go home as a family.

Footsteps came around the corner and Sebastian perked up.

His heart started to pound as Ciel came into view but then his face fell.

Ciel…..?

Ciel wasn’t in a room…..

Or even in a bed…..

Sebastian’s omega was dressed in her clothes again and sitting up in a wheelchair, clutching her belly with a grimace, clearly still in pain.

“What’s going on?” Sebastian asked, running up to the nurse who was pushing Ciel down the hallway.

They were quickly met by Ciel’s doctor.

“Mr. Michaelis, good morning.” The doctor said with a friendly smile, extending her hand.

Sebastian firmly shook the physician’s hand as she explained. “I'm afraid it’s just too early. She isn’t dialating any and since you brought her in, her contractions have actually slowed down. I expect them to stop by this evening. She probably has another week to go. If anything changes, of course, please return.”

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel who was clutching the bottom of her bump with a tense expression on her face.

“So ...you're ...sending us home?” Sebastian asked the doctor incredulously.

“Yes, for now. I’m afraid it’s just not time yet.” The doctor firmly replied.

“But it is time.” Sebastian scowled in protest. “She started having contractions early this morning. Put my wife in a room and give her an epidural.” 

“It’s too early for that.” The doctor argued, narrowing her eyes at Sebastian. “If we give that to her now, it could wear off too soon, and it may increase her chances of needing a c-section.” 

Sebastian snarled at the doctor, preparing a retort when Ciel grabbed him by his hand.

“Sebastian, please……” Ciel whispered through clenched teeth. “Just take me home……I want to go home.”

Ciel really did just want to go home.

Ciel never wanted to be in the hospital at all.

Ciel just wanted to be comfortable, beside Sebastian and away from all these machines and mask-covered faces.

Sebastian scowled at the doctor.

He growled angrily to himself as he ripped Ciel’s wheelchair away from the nurse and pushed his poor mate to the car.

As they pulled away from the hospital a moment later, Ciel remained silent but she laid her head back against the seat with a deep exhale, closing her eyes.

Sebastian was a businessman, not a doctor……

But from the look on Ciel’s face and the way she gripped her rounded belly, Sebastian gathered his wits and prepared to help his precious kitten as best he could, in whatever way she needed.

There was no way his little omega was going to make it another week.


	18. Chapter 18 - Pride

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian didn’t know what to say or do as he pulled the car into the garage once they arrived back at his large estate.

Everything looked like textbook labor earlier but now they somehow found themselves back at home with Ciel still pregnant.

Sebastian hadn’t spoken during the ride back from the hospital.

The alpha was angry with the hospital staff and frustrated over the entire situation, so he thought it best to just keep quiet and not upset Ciel.

Ciel hadn’t been moaning as loudly as she had been when they left the house, but now, she was unusually quiet.

Sebastian figured Ciel’s quietness was more than likely out of resignation because the bluenette still looked as if she didn’t feel well.

Sebastian turned off the car and walked around to Ciel’s side, opening the door and reaching to pull his omega out.

The sadness Sebastian was met with when Ciel looked at him with her desperate eyes made him frown in despair.

“Sebastian……” Ciel whimpered while two plump tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ciel was still in pain but she felt ignored, rejected.

No one but Sebastian believed her.

No one but Sebastian was trying to come to her aid either.

Sebastian looked back into Ciel’s eyes and asked her quietly. “Does it still hurt, my poor kitten?”

Ciel nodded silently.

“Does it hurt worse?” Sebastian asked tensely.

Sebastian silently readied himself to jump into the car and race back towards the hospital.

It would be nice to prove to that arrogant doctor just how wrong she was…..

“No.” Ciel said defeatedly.

Sebastian reached a hand out and began to gently stroke Ciel’s short, bluenette hair. “What can I do to help, kitten? Do you want to try some yoga? Or walking?”

Ciel shook her head. “No…..I…..I want…..I need to be in the nest, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he lifted Ciel from the car and lovingly carried her into the house, bridal style.

“Please take me there.” Ciel whispered pleadingly, nuzzling into the crook of Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian nodded with a purr and gave Ciel an affectionate kiss on the top of her head while he walked down the hallway.

The nest that Sebastian had first claimed Ciel in, their nest…...

If that was where Ciel felt like she needed to be right now, then that was where they were going to go.

—————————————————————

Sebastian arrived at the room and quickly worked to make things a bit more comfortable for his mate while he still held Ciel in his arms.

The nest that Sebastian had built when he was trying to woo Ciel hadn’t seen as much attention in recent weeks.

It was too hard for Ciel to get down to the floor and back up now, even with Sebastian’s help….

But regardless, it only took Sebastian a few minutes to fluff out the pillows, lay some fresh, lavender-scented blankets down, and let his little omega settle in, helping her to take her clothes off so she could relax, unhindered.

Ciel lay back against the soft covers, watching while Sebastian turned out the light and lit the fireplace, allowing the soft background noise of crackling embers to fill the silence of the room.

Ciel’s pain had never stopped, but it had died down, seeming to decrease as soon as Ciel was alone in that horrible, cold hospital.

Ciel furrowed her brow.

She hated hospitals.

Thankfully, Sebastian had brought her home now.

Once Sebastian had the room comfortable, warm, and cozy, he cuddled up behind Ciel and held her in his arms.

Sebastian placed soft kisses on Ciel’s cheek and neck, listening to her sigh softly.

Sebastian grinned when she cooed his name in a whisper, “Sebastian……”

Ciel turned her head as another subtle cramp rippled across her belly.

But it didn’t matter, Ciel wasn’t afraid anymore.

She was home and she was comfortable.

And most importantly, she was laying in her alpha’s strong, protective arms.

—————————————————————

Sebastian gently rubbed Ciel’s back and belly as the cramps ebbed and flowed, drawing soft groans from the bluenette.

When Ciel shivered, Sebastian pulled the blankets over her, making sure she was snug and warm.

When Ciel became overheated, Sebastian would pull the blankets back and allow the cool air to blow over her chest and face.

Ciel turned on her side at one point and she winced as her heavy breasts slapped against Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and ignored the throb of arousal that the sound sent straight to his member.

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked softly.

Ciel whimpered in response.

Sebastian licked his lips.

It had been hours since he had any of Ciel’s milk and now she was getting too full.

Besides, Sebastian had read in their Lamaze books that nipple stimulation may help labor along…..

Sebastian didn’t ask anything else.

No, Sebastian just put his soft, warm hands over Ciel’s tender, full breasts and began to massage very, very gently.

It only took a moment for Ciel to be soothed enough to roll into her back, allowing Sebastian to dip his head and nurse like a baby.

Ciel sighed in relief, knotting her fingers in Sebastian’s silky hair while he took his fill.

Once Sebastian was finished and Ciel was empty, the bluenette seemed to be half sedated, closing her eyes sleepily as a heavy drowsiness seemed to overcome her.

Sebastian held Ciel in his arms and rubbed circles into the small of her back while she fell asleep.

Sebastian curiously placed a hand on Ciel’s belly and felt a small spasm follow his palm.

Perhaps it was best if he stayed awake…..just in case….

—————————————————————

Ciel slept fitfully for a couple of hours, wrestling around in the nest under Sebastian’s watchful eye.

The spasms under Sebastian’s hand grew stronger and stronger, but Sebastian didn’t wake Ciel, wanting her to rest. 

Sebastian was laying behind his precious kitten, and so, he didn’t notice when fluid started to leak from between the bluenette’s legs while she slept……...

Just when Sebastian reached over to check the time on his phone, Ciel’s eyes suddenly popped open and her hand flew to her side.

“S-Sebas…..tian…..!!” Ciel gasped.

“I’m here, kitten, I’m here!” Sebastian reassured his mate, dropping his phone and placing a hand over Ciel’s.

“Sebastian!” Ciel squeaked.

Sebastian watched in terror as Ciel’s cheeks paled. 

Sebastian quickly pressed his other hand to Ciel’s side and felt her belly under his fingers.

“Do we need to go back to the hospital?!” Sebastian asked hastily, already moving to get Ciel ready.

“I…..I don’t have….time….” Ciel gasped, looking at Sebastian in horror.

When Sebastian stood from the makeshift bed, that was when he noticed the wet blankets and the dampened covers………

Sebastian’s eyes went wide as he looked at Ciel in shock, “Kitten, did your water break?!”

“I don’t know…..” Ciel panted, breathing hard as her belly already started to tighten again. “I don’t…..AAAGHH!” Ciel struggled to speak but her voice was caught off by a scream as the pain became intense.

Ciel raised herself up on her hands and spread her legs wide.

The bluenette grunted and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the baby move down, down, down.... 

Sebastian furrowed his brow in concern and gently touched Ciel’s knee, stammering his words out, “K-Kitten ...just breathe, alright?....here...l-let me help you…”

“I’VE GOT TO PUSH!” Ciel screamed as the pressure built in her pelvis.

Sebastian’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

“No! No, Ciel! You can’t……They said you weren’t in labor!” Sebastian cried in protest.

No, no, no.

No!

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

This wasn’t what they had planned.

There were supposed to be a team of doctors and the midwife and doula and the photographer…..

Sebastian was supposed to hold Ciel’s hand and mop her forehead…….

Ciel opened her eyes and looked deep into Sebastian’s worried, amber orbs.

Ciel’s voice was different when she spoke, raw and primal, as she commanded her alpha through gritted teeth, “SEBASTIAN, I NEED YOU!”

—————————————————————

“AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!” 

Ciel’s hoarse cry of agony echoed down the hall as Sebastian flew in and out of different rooms, hastily gathering some supplies.

Towels, scissors, clean bowls, antiseptic…..

Sebastian’s hands no longer trembled.

His laboring mate needed him, he didn’t have time to be nervous.

A moment later, Sebastian was at Ciel’s side.

The bluenette lay back and panted while Sebastian gently mopped her forehead with a cool wash rag, taking the time to run over and set up an automatic camera in the corner where Ciel wouldn't mind.

This was still the birth of his first child and Sebastian wanted the event documented.

Besides, Ciel was in too hard of labor to notice the camera, or really, anything.

The bluenette was red in the face, gasping and panting for breath while her hands circled her heaving belly,

“AAAGHH!” Ciel cried out again as Sebastian gently parted her knees wider and settled himself in between them.

Reaching out a hand, Sebastian gently stroked the underside of Ciel’s quivering belly while he urged her on, “Go ahead and listen to your body, kitten. I’m right here beside you.”

Ciel grit her teeth and put her chin to her chest as she bore down hard, grunting with the effort. “HHNNGH!”

Sebastian watched in awe as his little omega opened up right in front of him.

Ciel groaned once the pain subsided, gasping for breath as the pressure between her hips grew to an unbearable level.

Between Ciel’s legs, something dark and wet came into Sebastian’s view.

Excitement danced in Sebastian’s eyes as they flickered back up to Ciel, coaching her, “Again, kitten! Let’s meet our baby! Push! Push hard!”

Ciel threw her head back and tried again to push what felt like a bowling ball in her pelvis towards Sebastian, “NNNNNNGGGHH!”

Ciel held the push until the pain faded away and once it was over, the bluenette fell back against the pillows, panting raggedly.

Ciel’s lips were pale from exertion as Sebastian purred happily from between her legs.

There, right in front of him, tiny tufts of dark hair poked out from Ciel’s entrance as the baby started to crown.

While Ciel took a second to catch her breath, Sebastian lovingly reached out and very carefully touched the top of his little one’s head.

“One more, kitten!” Sebastian purred happily, looking eagerly at Ciel while he reached over and grabbed a clean towel.

Ciel grunted at Sebastian in refusal.

“One more!” Sebastian insisted, rubbing Ciel’s thigh soothingly, “I can see our baby, kitten! One more big push!”

Ciel didn’t whine and tell Sebastian she couldn’t do it.

Ciel was determined to prove to Sebastian that she was a good omega.

Ciel could bear his children.

Ciel took a deep breath in and pulled herself back up, keening as she used the last of her strength to channel all of her effort into one final, massive shove.

“NNNNNGGGGHHHHH!”

First came the head, then the shoulders, then the hips….

Sebastian’s heart raced in his chest as his first child was born right into his waiting hands.

Ciel felt a satisfying emptiness as soon as the baby passed from her body and she sighed in relief.

The baby whimpered at the sudden cold, scrunching its face up and starting to wail in protest.

“WWWWAAAAA!”

“Oh my………” Sebastian gasped breathlessly at the crying newborn.

The little one was chubby and pink, with bright, sapphire eyes, and tufts of her father’s raven-black hair covering her small head.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide in total awe as he stared down at his tiny baby.

All these years Sebastian had spent waiting and wanting to be a father and now, in a split second, that dream evolved into a sudden reality.

The baby was so small that Sebastian was almost afraid if he moved his hands the wrong way, he might hurt the child.

“S ...Sebastian…..” Ciel gasped, still panting for breath. “Let me see…..”

Sebastian hadn’t even checked the baby’s gender yet as he wordlessly placed their child in Ciel’s arms. 

It didn’t matter to Sebastian if they had a son or a daughter, he was just happy that Ciel and the baby appeared to have made it through the ordeal alright.

Ciel finally got her first look at her child and noticed that tiny, blue eyes were staring back at her curiously.

Ciel let out a tired chuckle as she finally met the little person she’d carried for the last nine months.

The baby’s cries quieted as Ciel cuddled her close.

Sebastian was just staring at his mate and baby in amazement.

A satisfied, happy grin was firmly planted on Sebastian’s face as deep purrs came from his throat while he watched Ciel cuddle their newborn.

How strong was his little omega?!

To birth their baby right in their nest with only Sebastian to help her?!

How proud was he of both of them?!

“I love you, my precious kitten. That was amazing~.” Sebastian purred happily at Ciel.

“That was exhausting, but I love you too.” Ciel replied with a tired sigh, giving Sebastian a small smile.

The chubby baby kicked its legs and Ciel quickly glanced between them.

“It’s a girl.” The bluenette whispered to her alpha.

The little one cooed quietly.

“She’s really here.” Sebastian said softly, looking at his new daughter lovingly.

“What are we going to name her?” Ciel asked while the baby began to wriggle in her grasp.

“Right now, we’re going to get you two to the hospital and have them check you over, then we’ll decide on a name.” Sebastian said, dialing the emergency number on his phone and requesting an ambulance.

Sebastian hadn’t forgotten from their Lamaze classes that the most dangerous time for new mothers was the hour after birth.

Once the call ended, Sebastian sat his phone down and gave Ciel a gentle kiss.

Sebastian was both surprised and relieved.

Omegas normally carried twins or triplets, but having just one baby was far more easier on Ciel, especially her first time, so, for that, Sebastian was grateful.

That also made Sebastian’s new daughter all the more precious to him.

Besides, Sebastian and his beloved Ciel could always try for more babies later~.

“I told you I was in pain.” Ciel said with a dry chuckle, swaddling their little girl a bit more securely in the towel.

“Yes, well, I’m going to sue that doctor.” Sebastian said with a scowl.

“Don’t bother, Sebastian. I was much more comfortable here at home.” Ciel yawned, moving the baby closer to her chest once the infant began to root.

Sebastian’s eyes widened again as his tiny daughter latched onto her mother’s nipple and began to suckle hungrily.

Oh………..

Oh dear……..

Sebastian had almost forgotten…....

The arrival of their baby meant…..

No more milk for him.

Ciel would need Sebastian’s help more than ever over the next few weeks while they cared for their newborn and she recovered, they couldn’t be separated for two days now…..

What was Sebastian going to do?


	19. Chapter 19 - On the Way

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The paramedics came and helped Ciel deliver the afterbirth, then they transported the new family to the hospital.

Sebastian did enjoy the look of shock on the doctor’s face when they wheeled Ciel in, holding her newborn baby.

Sebastian flashed the physician an arrogant smirk.

He would see her again……

In court.

Ciel had shouted in protest when the nurses took her baby from her arms but Sebastian reassured his little mate and made sure that their baby never left the room for her exams.

After all that they went through, the least the hospital staff could do was wheel in a couple of pieces of necessary equipment.

Ciel was poked and prodded again.

The bluenette scowled at the hospital staff while they took her vitals and a blood sample. The. blunette frowned at them while they gave her and Sebastian some pamphlets on postnatal and infant care.

Sebastian was getting antsy again, but he tried not to show it.

He tried to distract himself by listening intently to the nurses, cooing at Ciel to reassure her, and keeping a careful watch on how they were handling his new baby……..

But Sebastian really wanted Ciel’s milk again.

Just when he normally would have had a reprieve, the baby was brought back to Ciel and the nurses pulled Ciel’s hospital gown aside, exposing the nipple that Sebastian so desperately wanted to latch onto……..

While the nurses lectured Ciel on everything she was doing wrong, despite the fact that the omega had already naturally fed her daughter without any problems, the baby began to take her dinner.

Sebastian watched with sad, pitiful eyes as what he so badly needed was drained away by his daughter…...

Sebastian’s hands trembled and he swallowed thickly.

“Sebastian?” Ciel called to her mate over the crowd of nurses that were far too close to her baby and her breasts for her liking. “Are you listening?”

“Yes, Kitten.” Sebastian called, his voice dry and hoarse. 

No, no, Sebastian was not really listening at all.

He was already having withdrawals!

How was he supposed to deal with this now?!?

—————————————————————

Sebastian was fortunate enough to be gifted with a few drops of leftovers once the baby finished eating and the nurses left the room.

“Sebastian, this has to end now.” Ciel said quietly, stroking his hair with her free arm while he gently finished emptying Ciel’s left breast. 

Sebastian licked his lips while he pulled away and replied with a sigh, “I know, kitten, but you’re just so delicious~.”

Ciel scowled at her alpha.

The baby made a noise and waved her little hand.

Sebastian responded by slipping a finger into the baby’s palm and letting her grasp it curiously.

“What are we going to name her?” Ciel asked, watching her small daughter stare at Sebastian in wonder.

“I was thinking Lilith or Desdemona.” Sebastian said, smiling at his tiny baby.

“Desdemona?!” Ciel asked, scowling in disgust. 

“What were you thinking, kitten?” Sebastian asked, looking up at Ciel.

They had been so focused on the baby’s arrival that neither Sebastian nor Ciel had taken the time to discuss possible names with each other.

“I was something like Holly, or…...Erin.” Ciel said, adjusting the baby as she let go of Sebastian.

This time, it was Sebastian who scowled in disgust as he spoke,“Those are not suitable names for a Michaelis. Her name should be elegant and sophisticated, not so…..so…..” 

“Modern?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian.

“Cute.” Sebastian said with distaste. 

“Well, she’s a cute baby and I want her to have a cute name.” Ciel insisted stubbornly. 

“What about Wilhelmina?” Sebastian suggested. “That was my grandmother’s name.” 

Ciel bristled a bit but respectfully held her tongue.

It may have been a family name, but to the bluenette, Wilhelmina didn’t sound much better than Desdemona……

“We could call her ‘Mina’ for short.” Sebastian offered, trying to reach a compromise with Ciel.

Ciel smiled softly and looked down at their daughter.

“Mina……” Ciel said quietly, trying out the name on their baby.

The baby cooed her approval and blinked her large, sapphire eyes at her mother.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and nodded in agreement.

Sebastian smiled and let out a low, pleased purr.

“You’ve never talked much about your grandmother, in fact, I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned any family.” Ciel said thoughtfully, watching their baby close her eyes to sleep.

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but the door swung open and the nurse came back in the room, handing them both informative pamphlets and going over Ciel’s release papers. 

Ciel quickly forgot what they were talking about while she focused on the nurse’s instructions.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was relieved at the interruption.

Family….

Ciel and their new baby were Sebastian’s family.

That was all that was important.

—————————————————————

There wasn’t a prouder alpha in London than Sebastian when he brought his wife and newborn daughter home from the hospital.

The nursery was prepared, but Sebastian and Ciel had baby Mina sleep in a bassinet right next to their bed for the first night.

Ciel was exhausted and Sebastian took Mina from her arms when the bluenette nodded off just before sunset.

The next day, a newborn photographer was hired and the woman came to the house, taking picture after picture of tiny Mina and her happy parents.

Sebastian and Ciel spent the first couple of days of Mina’s existence adjusting to their new lives.

They were no longer just alpha and omega……

Now they were mother and father.

At first, things were going grand.

Sebastian was just as attentive and helpful as he had been during Ciel’s pregnancy.

Sebastian was the first one up when Mina woke during the night, and he was more than happy to bathe her, cuddle her, and change her tiny diapers.

It was only when it came time for Mina to eat that there was a problem.

Ciel didn’t have quite enough milk to let her daughter nurse and give Sebastian what he wanted.

The couple ignored the doctor’s original advice about the forty-eight hour separation period.

Sebastian promised that he would stop.

That he could stop…...

Ciel believed him.

Sebastian was strong, he could do anything he wanted…….

…..Anything but quit Ciel, apparently.

Sebastian let his withdrawals build to a dangerous level, until he grew so desperate for another taste of Ciel’s milk that he launched himself at the bluenette, attempting to capture her and take what he wanted by force.

Ciel yelped in horror and managed to get herself and the baby safely locked into a bathroom with her phone.

Sebastian scratched at the door like a wild animal while Ciel hurriedly dialed the number to Sebastian’s office.

Ciel didn’t want to call the emergency line, they’d just take her husband to jail or to the psych ward.

Then it would be all over the news and Sebastian’s empire could topple…….

Ciel closed her eyes and took a deep breath while the phone rang.

Tiny Mina whimpered in fear while Sebastian pounded on the door.

“Michaelis Industries, how may I help you?” Sebastian’s assistant asked on the other end of the phone.

“Please! Sebastian’s out of control!” Ciel cried into the receiver as Mina started to wail in her arms. “Please help us!”

“WWWAAAAA!”

“May I ask whom I’m speaking to?” Sebastian’s assistant blinked.

“This is Ciel! Sebastian’s wife! Please! I need help!” Ciel cried into the receiver as Mina screeched even louder.

“WWWAAAAA!”

Sebastian’s assistant frowned. 

Ah……

Sebastian had notified his assistant about Mina’s birth a few days earlier.

Sebastian’s assistant knew what this must be about…..

“So…...I assume that he did not follow the doctor’s directions?” Sebastian’s assistant asked Ciel quietly.

“No!” Ciel whimpered, bouncing Mina gently in her arms while fat tears rolled down the baby’s face. “Now it’s too late! Please! We need you to come and help us! We’re trapped in the bathroom!”

“WWWAAAWWWAAA!”

“I can come over and hold him off for awhile, but I can’t stay, he won’t let me. I’m afraid we aren’t that close.” Sebastian’s assistant explained quickly.

Sebastian would try to rip his assistant to pieces in his current state if he tried to keep Sebastian away from Ciel.

Sebastian’s assistant knew that……….

“Please…….” Ciel all but begged. “I…..I don’t have anyone else to call…..surely you know of someone? Anyone who can come?!?”

A thought entered the assistant’s mind.

No……

No, no, no, no…..

Sebastian’s assistant set his jaw firmly as he told Ciel, “I’ll lose my job.”

“No!” Ciel gasped desperately. “No, you won’t! You have my word! Please! I'll ...I'll pay your salary with personal checks! I’ll do anything! Please just send whoever it is, anyone——“

Ciel lost herself in deep sobs for a moment as Sebastian growled animalistically and thrashed against the door.

“PLEASE HELP US!” Ciel sobbed into the phone as Mina shrieked in her arms.

“WWWWAAAA!”

On the other end of the phone, Sebastian’s assistant took pity on the poor omega and her baby. He thought about what he would want someone to do if his wife and child were in a similar position, “Very well, I’ll make the call. I’ll be over shortly.”

With a click, Sebastian’s assistant hung the phone up and stood from his desk.

He walked to Sebastian’s office.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian’s assistant opened the door and stepped inside.

Sebastian’s assistant took down the massive bridal portrait of Ciel that hung behind Sebastian’s desk.

A titanium safe was embedded into the wall.

Sebastian’s assistant’s hands trembled as he entered the code.

The safe sprung open.

The man reached inside and retrieved a single, scrap piece of paper. 

Sebastian’s assistant took a deep breath as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

Sebastian’s assistant picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper.

He would go over and at least see that Ciel and the baby were safe, pacify Sebastian for awhile, and make sure that Ciel could get to food and supplies, then he would take his leave.

But first he needed to speak with……..

The phone started to ring on the other end and Sebastian’s assistant mumbled under his breath, “Going to lose my job…...going to lose my job….”

“Hello?” A deep, smooth voice answered on the other end.

“Hello, sir,” Sebastian’s assistant said, quickly resuming his formal tone. 

What to say?

How to explain?

Sometimes, Sebastian’s assistant felt that he was far underpaid.

—————————————————————

Sebastian’s assistant spoke with the man that had the deep, smooth voice.

Next, Sebastian’s assistant left the office and headed to the Michaelis estate to help the struggling new family as much as he could.

Meanwhile, miles and miles away from England, in another corner of the world, the sun set over the beautiful country of Thailand.

Just as it’s final rays touched the crystal clear ocean water, a black limousine drove away from a massive estate on a privately-owned grotto.

The limousine journeyed to a side sector of the country’s largest international airport and parked a short distance away from a black jet.

The shiny limousine door opened and a perfectly-manicured foot strapped into a stiletto slid out of the vehicle.

Long, thin, denim-clad legs swept out of the car as a very tall, very blonde, and very slender woman stood from the limousine with a deep frown on her face, her eyes hidden by large, tortoiseshell sunglasses.

The door opened on the other side of the limousine and a short, portly man with raven-black hair scrambled out and scurried behind the woman as she strutted her way towards the jet.

A large, Louis Vuitton bag was draped fashionably across her arm.

“My darling, I promise it won’t be long! Then we’ll be back! It has been nearly three years since we’ve seen him!” The man exclaimed as they walked towards the stairs, speaking in a voice just like Sebastian’s.

“I could have gone another three, Sterling.” The woman replied coldly.

“He is our son, Evelyn.” The man replied, narrowing his eyes at the blonde in front of him. 

The woman remained silent while her stilettos clicked against the metal while she stomped up the stairs to the plane.

Once they were aboard, the man, Sterling, looked at the blonde and asked sadly, “Don’t you even want to meet our granddaughter?”

The blonde woman, Evelyn, turned around to look at her dark-haired mate after she picked up a glass of wine from her personal flight attendant. 

She narrowed her eyes as she spoke, “You plucked me off my runway, isn’t that enough? You wanted a child, Sterling, so I gave you a child. Why can’t you just be happy with that and leave me on my beach? ”

Sterling Michaelis looked away sadly, sitting down in a leather chair and waiting for take off.

Evelyn Michaelis let out a dramatic, frustrated sigh and stalked back into the bedroom of the plane.

Evelyn reached into her expensive purse, took out a bottle, swallowed a Xanax with a sip of her wine, and slipped into her nightgown, laying down to sleep.

The jet engines started to roar and a few moments later, the plane departed for England.

Grandma and Grandpa were on their way to help.


	20. 20 - Awkward Reunion

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

It was no easy task for Sebastian’s assistant to safely pull Sebastian away from the door and momentarily separate him from Ciel.

Baby Mina was still wailing in Ciel’s arms and Sebastian’s assistant found the child clutched tightly by the terrified omega.

Sebastian was ashamed of himself, but at the same time, he simply couldn’t stop.

Sebastian’s assistant knew who was on their way to Michaelis manor…...

Sebastian did not.

To keep the peace until the guests arrived, Sebastian’s assistant urged Ciel to pump what milk she could and store it in the refrigerator.

The bluenette did as she was asked while Sebastian’s assistant kept Sebastian busy.

Once Sebastian was presented with a bottle of Ciel’s milk, Sebastian had growled in displeasure that it wasn’t coming directly from his mate, but he took it grudgingly and sipped it.

It was like flipping a light switch.

Sebastian immediately recovered himself and cleared his throat, looking ashamedly at the deep scratches he had carved into the wood of the door.

“A sip every couple of hours should hold him. It won’t be long. Help is on the way.” Sebastian’s assistant told Ciel.

Ciel nodded, looking at the man with baby Mina still securely in her arms. “Thank you very much. I won’t allow Sebastian to fire you, you have my word.”

“That would be much appreciated.” Sebastian’s assistant nodded, giving Ciel a small smile as he took his leave.

Ciel walked back into the bedroom where Sebastian was sitting.

Sebastian frowned guiltily at Ciel.

Ciel scowled at her alpha. “Are you quite proud of yourself, then?”

“Kitten, I’m sorry…..” Sebastian whimpered like a puppy.

Sebastian could almost taste the hormones from Ciel’s milk on his tongue………

Sebastian could taste his mate and that was what made it so addicting.

“A sip every few hours, just enough to hold you over. Someone’s coming to help us so we can break this properly.” Ciel informed Sebastian, bouncing Mina when she started to fuss again.

“Who’s coming to help us?” Sebastian asked with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t know who’s coming to help us, Sebastian, I only know that they are coming. That’s what your assistant just said.” Ciel explained with an irritated sigh as Mina began to cry in angry, irritated bursts again.

“WWWWAAA!”

“WWWWAAAA!”

“Kitten……” Sebastian began pleadingly.

Sebastian held out his arms to take his wailing daughter, but Ciel turned away from him.

“No. After the way you’ve acted, I want this…..this addiction completely resolved before you touch our baby again. I don’t trust you, right now. What are you going to do? Drop her on the floor so you can pin me down?” Ciel huffed.

“WWWAAA!”

Sebastian’s frown deepened.

As much as Ciel’s words hurt, Sebastian knew she was right.

To be truthful, Sebastian didn’t know exactly what he would do in his current state and he was becoming a bit afraid of himself……..

“That’s fair, kitten. May I at least sit here and just be close to you two?” Sebastian asked politely.

“That’s fine.” Ciel nodded, finally getting Mina to settle as she swayed back and forth with the baby. 

Things had calmed down, for the moment……

Ciel didn’t care who was coming, she just hoped that whoever it was, they arrived quickly.

The sooner the calvary came, the sooner Ciel would have Sebastian back.

The omega was a tired new mother.

Ciel needed her alpha.

Ciel needed her mate.

Ciel needed Sebastian.

—————————————————————

Sebastian slept in a guest bedroom that night and Ciel slept in their room with Mina.

The bluenette was nervous about being too close to Sebastian at the moment.

When was their help going to arrive?!

Several hours later, in the early morning, Mina was sleeping in her bassinet and Ciel padded down to the living room to watch tv for awhile.

Sebastian had tried to keep his distance from her and the baby, but he couldn’t stay away for long…..

Ciel turned her head when a gentle purr came from behind her.

Sebastian walked up and sat down beside Ciel, carefully pulling his little omega into his lap.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said, clearing her throat. “You’re not supposed to be this close…..”

“I feel better, kitten.” Sebastian purred, slipping his hands to hold Ciel’s hips gently. “Don’t you miss me?” 

Sebastian’s voice was low, seductive, and comforting as he kissed Ciel’s cheek, along her ear, down her jawline…...

Ciel certainly wasn’t in the mood or physically able to give herself to her alpha, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t feel lovely to have Sebastian gently brushing her sides with his large, warm hands.

“Of course I miss you.” Ciel murmured.

“I just want to be close to you, kitten~.” Sebastian purred.

He smirked as Ciel laid her head back against his shoulder trustingly and closed her eyes.

The omega was vulnerable and ripe for the taking…..

Sebastian trailed his hands up from Ciel’s hips, over her sides, and spread his fingers to grab her breasts and take what he wanted just when……

Ding, dong

Sebastian’s chance passed.

“What was that?” Ciel asked, sitting up instantly and crawling out of Sebastian’s reach.

Sebastian grit his teeth to keep from roaring in anger.

“I’m not sure. Let me look.” Sebastian hissed quietly, pulling out his phone to check the camera at the front door.

“It’s probably who we’re waiting on, I’ll get it.” Ciel volunteered, standing and walking towards the door before Sebastian had a chance to protest.

Sebastian saw who was at the door and his mouth fell open.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in horror and his skin paled……

For a moment, Sebastian’s mouth moved but no words came out, so profound was his terror.

No, by the time Sebastian recovered his senses enough to form words, Ciel’s hand was already turning the door knob.

Sebastian cried out, desperate to stop his mate from making a terrible mistake, “Kitten, no! No! Stop! If you’ve ever loved me at all! Don’t open that door!”

Ciel turned around and scowled at Sebastian.

The bluenette assumed that her alpha was just upset that someone had come to break his addiction to her milk.

“This has to stop, Sebastian.” Ciel said firmly.

Then, without further hesitation, Ciel turned back towards the door and swung it open.

On the front step of Sebastian’s vast estate stood Evelyn and Sterling Michaelis.

Ciel blinked at the short, dark-haired man, and the tall, thin, blonde woman beside him.

Ciel had no idea who they were or how they knew Sebastian.

Sebastian’s father, Sterling, spoke first, “Ah, Good morning, my dear. My name is Sterling Michaelis and this is my mate, Evelyn Michaelis. We’re Sebastian’s parents.”

Ciel was stunned.

Sebastian’s…...parents?

Sebastian had never mentioned his parents, his childhood, or even if his parents were alive or dead.

“Hello,” Ciel said politely to both of them once she recovered herself, “I’m Ciel, Sebastian’s wife.”

At that admission, Sterling and Evelyn both exchanged a glance of surprise.

Ciel frowned.

Had Sebastian not even told his parents that he had gotten married?

Ciel wondered why that might be………

Was Sebastian ashamed of her?

Was Sebastian ashamed of how they met?

Why had he never invited—

“Well, then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear.” Sebastian’s father nodded at Ciel with a genuine, happy smile, interrupting her thoughts.

Ciel smiled in spite of herself.

Now that she had a good look at them, this was almost comical.

Sebastian’s parents didn’t look anything like Ciel would have expected.

Not that she had ever given it much thought……

While Ciel stood talking to the new guests, Sebastian slunk up behind her, resigned to the fact that they would have to come in.

“Hello Mother, hello Father.” Sebastian spoke with a frown, but Ciel heard the proud purr in Sebastian’s voice as he placed a hand on her back and declared, “This is my mate, Ciel.”

“We just met, son! She’s absolutely lovely!” Sebastian’s father pronounced with a happy chuckle. “May we come in?”

Regretfully, Sebastian stepped aside and let his parents enter his house.

Normally, Sebastian was very polite.

Sebastian was suave and had exceptional manners, so Ciel couldn’t understand why he was being so rude to his own parents.

The bluenette was filled with hope.

Her daughter had grandparents!

They could come for birthdays and holidays, they could take family vacations together……

Ciel was especially excited about Sebastian’s mother’s presence.

Finally, there would be another omega to relate to, a mother figure that could share her experiences and bond with Ciel.

Through her pregnancy, Ciel had missed her own mother and often wished that she could have been there.

But Ciel’s dreams of female bonding and a mother’s guidance began to diminish when Evelyn stepped towards the small bluenette and bent down, looking her over.

Evelyn wasn’t really looking at Ciel as much as she was scrutinizing Ciel.

“My, aren’t you a puny little thing?” Evelyn asked Ciel after a moment with a haughty laugh, as if Ciel herself was a funny joke.

Evelyn swept passed Ciel and into the house, leaving the bluenette scowling at the doorway.

Hmm……..family vacations, eh?

Something told Ciel that these next forty-eight hours would be even harder than she had feared.


	21. Chapter 21 - One Day More

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

As Ciel followed Sebastian and her in-laws into the large living room, the bluenette couldn’t help but scowl.

Ciel did not appreciate being referred to as a “puny little thing”.

What kind of person addressed someone like that?

Especially their daughter in-law that they were meeting for the first time?

Sebastian began to explain what was going on while he poured his father a glass of water and his mother a glass of wine.

“Kitten, would you like something?” Sebastian asked Ciel sweetly.

“I’ll take some water, thank you.” Ciel said with a nod.

Evelyn and Sterling sat on the couch and Ciel eased herself into the black leather armchair across from them.

“Would you like to see the baby?” Ciel asked the couple eagerly.

Evelyn silently stood up and walked over to Sebastian as if she were very bored.

“Oh yes, I’d love to! Don’t wake her though, on my account.” Sterling said with a happy twinkle in his eye.

Ciel beamed at her father-in-law and quickly went to collect Mina.

Fortunately, the baby girl was just waking up when Ciel entered the nursery.

Ciel returned quickly to the living room and proudly placed the baby in Sterling’s arms.

The older alpha gasped in awe as he looked at his tiny granddaughter for the first time. “Hello, sweetheart! I’m your grandpa! It’s lovely to meet you, my dear!”

Ciel watched happily, admiring the way that Sebastian’s father was so captivated by the baby.

Ciel noticed Sebastian smiling proudly in the background.

It made the bluenette feel good that she had impressed not one but two generations of alphas in her mate’s family.

Well, almost……..

Evelyn, the grandmother, seemed to show no interest in the infant.

She didn’t even walk over to glance at the child.

“Evelyn, darling, come have a look.” Sterling called.

Baby Mina smiled when her grandfather spoke, his voice was so similar to Sebastian’s that it made the little baby feel safe.

“Is grandmommy going to come see you?!” Sterling asked the baby excitedly.

Mina let out a tiny laugh.

“I can see just fine from where I am.” Evelyn said dryly from the bar while she sipped her glass of wine.

An awkward, silent moment filled the room.

Mina pouted, as if she could sense her grandmother’s disinterest.

Ciel felt angry.

She may be a new mother, but the bluenette omega still had plenty of hormones raging and she did not appreciate any rudeness directed at her new baby.

What kind of omega was Evelyn Michaelis, anyway?!

Sebastian frowned and brought Ciel and Sterling their water.

Ciel sipped from her cup while Sebastian and his parents spoke.

“So…...then…..your assistant let us know what’s going on, what needs to be done.” Sterling nodded at his son.

Ciel blinked at Sebastian.

Was that the slightest hint of a blush on her stoic alpha’s cheeks?

“Do we really have to stay here forty-eight hours?” Evelyn snapped at Sebastian.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you both, but Ciel and I are really struggling.” Sebastian said with a nod.

Ciel continued to sip her water as Sterling went on, “It’s alright, son. Obviously, your mother and I never had that problem because—-“

“—Because your father isn’t a barbarian like you.” Evelyn interrupted in a cutting tone, narrowing her eyes at Sebastian judgingly.

“Now, now, Evelyn, it’s different for us. Two alphas aren’t the same as one alpha and one omega.” Sterling reminded his mate.

Ciel blinked.

“You ...you're both alphas?” Ciel asked curiously.

An alpha mating with another alpha…….

That was nearly unheard of……

No wonder Evelyn Michaelis seemed to be an odd omega, she wasn’t an omega at all.

“Yes, my dear. It’s unconventional, I know, but Evelyn and I are deeply in love and have been since we met. We simply couldn’t bear the world if we didn’t have each other.” Sterling explained to Ciel, his eyes full of love as he glanced over to Evelyn.

Ciel knew that Sterling meant what he said but as she glanced back to Sebastian’s mother and watched her guzzle her wine down as if she were in the most dull, terrible place in the world, Ciel couldn’t help but wonder……..

….Did Evelyn Michaelis feel the same way?

“If we have to do this, then let’s get started.” Evelyn groaned dramatically once her glass was empty.

“Very well, my darling. I’ll take Sebastian and you take our daughter-in-law ...Ciel.” Sterling said kindly.

Evelyn let out a long, drawn out sigh, as if her mate had just asked her to do an onerous chore.

Sterling handed the baby back to Ciel with a smile as he said happily, “She’s beautiful! Thank you so much for allowing me to hold her.”

“Of course.” Ciel said, beaming with pride as she lovingly took her baby back.

Without another word, Sterling and Sebastian stood and left.

They headed to the other end of the large house to stay put for the next forty-eight hours.

“I suppose it’s just you and me, then.” Evelyn sniffed, ignoring the baby by purposely leaving tiny Mina out of consideration.

Ciel frowned at her mother-in-law who was too busy trying to uncork the wine bottle for another glass to even look at Ciel.

Ciel knew that it wouldn’t be appropriate, of course, but she would much rather be spending the next forty-eight hours with Sterling if she had the choice.

Sebastian was lucky.

—————————————————————

That evening was a bit rough.

Sterling ordered take out for dinner while he sat beside Sebastian who struggled not to void his stomach while the cravings for Ciel’s milk intensified to an alarming degree.

If his father, an older and surprisingly stronger alpha hadn’t been in the room to keep Sebastian calm, then he would have had to be sedated and restrained.

Evelyn declined dinner, going to bed early for her beauty rest after popping another Xanax and chasing it with another glass of wine.

It was a good thing that Ciel could manage to care for herself and her new baby.

Once Ciel got Mina settled, the bluenette heated up some leftovers from the refrigerator for dinner and went to bed early too.

Lying there, in their seperate rooms, Sebastian and Ciel both knew it was going to be a long night.

As tired as she was, Ciel tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position.

Sebastian, on the other hand, had nicked one of Ciel’s favorite shirts hours earlier and stashed it in the room in which he knew he would probably end up spending the night.

With the nausea fading away and the trembling withdrawals starting to sit in, Sebastian slipped Ciel’s shirt on his pillow with shaky hands.

There, in the privacy of his room, Sebastian crawled under the covers and cuddled the pillow close to himself, nuzzling it to inhale his omega’s scent with a longing whimper.

The smell of his mate brought him comfort, but to Sebastian’s dismay, it didn’t bring him sleep.

Left…….

Right……

Right…..

Left……

Alpha and omega fought to rest in their separate, cold beds.

They had not spent a night apart since they had first mated and it was the most difficult thing they had done yet as a couple…….

Sebastian knew it was best if he didn’t, but after awhile, he could stand it no longer…...

Sebastian unlocked his phone and quickly dialed Ciel.

Ciel felt her phone start to vibrate and instantly picked up when she saw who was calling, “Sebastian?”

“Hello, kitten~.” Sebastian purred.

It was so comforting to Sebastian just to hear Ciel’s voice! 

Even if Sebastian couldn’t see his omega or cuddle her, it made him feel better just to talk…..

“We’re not supposed to do this.” Ciel said with a sigh.

“I’m not looking at you.” Sebastian said truthfully.

Ciel frowned at how deflated his voice sounded.

“Have you…...had a good evening?” Ciel asked.

“It’s been…..it’s been a bit rough, but I’m fine, kitten.” Sebastian said reassuringly.

It was just the withdrawals, but Sebastian found himself embarrassingly close to tears.

How shameful for an alpha!

“What about you?” Sebastian asked quickly, changing the subject. “Is the baby okay?”

“She is, yes, she’s sleeping quite well. The evening though ...it’s.....It’s been a bit lonely.” Ciel admitted with a dry chuckle.

“I’m sorry, kitten.” Sebastian said with a frown.

Ciel could hear the guilt in his voice and she smiled reassuringly, even though she knew that Sebastian couldn’t see her.

“Sebastian, it’s alright. We can do this, can’t we? It’s just one more day, and then this will all be behind us.” Ciel cooed to her alpha.

For a moment, all Ciel could hear was Sebastian purring.

The sound made the bluenette smile.

Then Sebastian spoke again, “It can’t hurt to stay on the phone, awhile can it? Can we just talk for a few moments, kitten? Unless you’re sleepy?”

“Sure. I….I guess. No, no, sadly I’m not. Let’s talk.” Ciel agreed.

Sebastian began by speaking with Ciel about some family portraits he wanted to have made with Mina that weekend.

Then the subject drifted………

And they shared a laugh……..

Sebastian complimented Ciel and Ciel blushed, flirting back with her mate over the phone.

Then the couple got on the subject of their childhoods and family traditions they wanted to start together…..

Though Sebastian still declined to elaborate in depth about his parents, the two talked and talked until they both drifted off to sleep at the same time..

“Love you.” Ciel murmured into the receiver as her eyes slowly blinked close.

“I love you, my sweet kitten~.....” Sebastian added with a purr as he too closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

—————————————————————

In the morning, Ciel blinked when she woke.

The bluenette looked at the call timer that was still going on her phone.

Ciel suddenly realized that she and Sebastian had never hung up with each other.

Six hours and thirty-eight minutes…...

“Good morning.” Sebastian’s low but somewhat trembly voice came over the phone just as Ciel was about to hang up.

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Ciel said while she stood from bed.

In her bassinet, Mina started to fuss, hungry and ready to be changed.

“What do you want to talk about now?” Sebastian asked.

Maybe if he couldn’t have Ciel’s milk, he could at least spend the day on the phone with her.

Ciel didn’t think that was a good idea.

“Have a good day, Sebastian.” Ciel chuckled, hanging up the phone and walking over to her baby.

Sebastian whimpered as the click came that ended his conversation with his beloved mate.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and braced himself, sighing.

Ciel was right, they could do this.

It was just one day……….

Sebastian still felt awful, but he could pass the wretched hours with his father.

Then Sebastian would finally be able to kiss and cuddle his adorable little mate again.

Sebastian would beat his addiction and he could be a proper alpha and husband for Ciel once more.

As Sebastian sat up to combat an oncoming wave of nausea though, what really frightened him was the question……

Would Ciel be able to survive a day with his mother?


	22. Chapter 22 - Scales

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel quickly dressed herself and then went to tend Mina.

The bluenette fed and changed her baby, helping her tiny daughter get ready for the day.

Once Mina was happy, Ciel padded downstairs to the kitchen with her baby in her arms.

The bluenette was hungry and she was looking forward to breakfast, even if that was just going to be some microwave waffles and bacon.

Or…….

Maybe Evelyn cooked?

As the hopeful omega neared the kitchen, she heard a noise…..

Crinkle, Crinkle…..

Ciel recognized the sound as the rustling of a bag.

With Mina in her arms, the bluenette stepped into the room and saw Evelyn Michaelis seated at the bar.

In front of the female alpha, on the table, was a small, disposable cup that held a miniscule amount of orange juice and a plastic bag.

……….of cotton balls.

“Good morning.” Evelyn greeted Ciel, flashing her deep, amber eyes over to the bluenette.

“Good morning.” Ciel replied politely.

The bluenette felt her cheeks pinken.

Ciel had brushed her hair and teeth and put on a loose t shirt and some yoga pants, that was it.

As a new mother who had just woken up, Ciel didn’t see the need for anything else in her own home.

But Evelyn looked covergirl ready, with her voluminous blonde hair already blown out and her makeup flawlessly stage ready.

Evelyn wore a long, blue silk nightgown and a matching long, silk robe.

Oh well…….

Apparently, Evelyn didn’t cook, but maybe she still wanted something to eat?

“Would you like some breakfast?” Ciel asked her mother-in-law with a smile.

Evelyn scoffed at the question. “I’m eating it, right now.” She replied.

Ciel looked on in horror as Evelyn’s tapered fingers reached into the plastic bag, plucked a single cotton ball from the rest, dipped it into the orange juice, and popped it into her mouth.

Ciel’s eyes widened in disbelief.

The bluenette clutched her baby tighter as if the unsafe practice she was witnessing was going to somehow harm Mina.

“Would you like some?” Evelyn asked nonchalantly, noticing Ciel staring at her.

“No!” Ciel said quickly. “I mean, um, no thank you. I have some things in the freezer. Sebastian usually cooks.”

That answer didn’t seem to please Evelyn, but Ciel wasn’t sure of which part.

Ciel took out some heatable waffles and bacon and placed them intow the microwave.

Behind Ciel’s back, Sebastian’s mother watched the bluenette with narrowed eyes.

“Why don’t you try one? I promise it’s safe. I’ve eaten these since the 80’s. You’ll feel full without the calories. Why don’t you try it?” Evelyn coaxed.

Under the kitchen cabinet where Evelyn could not see what she was doing, Ciel quickly googled “eating cotton balls.”

A dangerous habit adopted by many fashion models to control appetite and weight gain.

Complications include: necrotizing of the bowel, bowel twisting, bowel obstruction.

…..Can lead to surgery and death…...

“Um, no thank you, really.” Ciel said, discreetly slipping her phone back into her pants pocket and reaching to grab her food from the microwave once it finished.

Evelyn looked at Ciel as if she were a roach when the bluenette came and sat down across from her with Mina napping in her arms.

Ciel could feel Evelyn’s eyes searing into her while she began to eat.

It was a very uncomfortable sensation.

Ciel had only eaten one and a half strips of bacon and a quarter of her waffle when she found that Evelyn placed her lacquered nails upon the plate and began to drag it away.

Ciel looked up at her mother-in-law. “What are you doing?”

“Ah, Ah, Ah, my dear. Do you think my son will stay with a fat heffer?” Evelyn asked.

“I only had four bites.” Ciel frowned.

“And that’s three bites too many.” Evelyn sighed. “Really, what kind of slobby omega has my son bred with?”

Ciel willed herself not to become angry.

“Sebastian’s never had a problem with the way I look or how much I eat.” Ciel frowned. “Quite the opposite, actually. I love your son dearly, just as he loves me.”

Evelyn sneered at Ciel and for a moment, the bluenette was afraid the female alpha might reach across the table and smack her.

Instead, Evelyn’s perfectly painted lips cracked into a cheshire-like grin, then she chuckled…...then she broke out into a fit of laughter, as if Ciel’s statement had been a very funny punchline.

Once Evelyn calmed down, she composed herself and said, still smiling in her cruel way, “My poor, innocent little girl. Is that how you think an alpha loves, unconditionally?”

Ciel was a little taken back. “I…..I suppose.”

Of course that was how Sebastian loved Ciel...he would do anything for his precious kitten. 

Evelyn poked Ciel in the nose with her finger as if the bluenette were a pitiful puppy. 

“Wrong.” Evelyn said, her smile twisting into a dark scowl. “Alphas only want what they can get, look at what’s happened to drag myself and Sterling here. Does that look like unconditional love? My son only “loves” you for what he can get out of you, and as soon as you’re ugly and used up, he won’t want you anymore. That’s how a true alpha loves, and if my son is anything, he is a true alpha.”

Ciel felt hot tears of pain and rage well in her eyes as Evelyn’s scathing gaze bore down upon her.

The bluenette knew that her mother-in-law’s words weren’t true, but Ciel was still dazed and hormonal and…….

And……

“So, then,” Evelyn said after Ciel tried to hide it as she wipe her eyes.

From the young models she mentored to her new daughter-in-law, it gave Evelyn such satisfaction to make younger women cry.

Perhaps she wouldn’t have been so cruel to Ciel if the bluenette wasn’t an omega.

Evelyn hated omegas.

She saw them as weak, silly, useless things.

It was an alpha’s world, so then why had Sebastian lowered himself so?

Disgusting.

“Let me help you, my poor dear.” Evelyn frowned, feigning sympathy as she spoke to Ciel. “We can go out today and I’ll personally see to it that you feel like an entirely new person.”

“Really?” Ciel asked.

The bluenette’s instincts told her to distrust such a sweet gesture from someone that had essentially just stated her intense bond with Sebastian was a sham, but in the moment, Evelyn’s offer sounded really lovely.

“Really.” Evelyn said with emphasis, giving Ciel a sugar-sweet smile, flashing her perfectly veneered and bonded, unnaturally white teeth. “You really should care more about your appearance, I’ll show you how.”

“Alright.” Ciel agreed reluctantly.

The bluenette was clean and her short, bluenette hair was neatly combed.

Ciel was wearing casual but expensive clothing and her complexion still had a healthy glow.

Really, for a mother to a three-day old infant, Ciel didn’t feel like she looked that bad…….

Apparently, she was wrong.

“And while we’re at it, we can work on your weight problem too!” Evelyn chirped with a snide cheerfulness.

That made Ciel scowl.

At the hospital, upon her dismissal, Ciel had been weighed.

The scale read 121 lbs.

For someone who had given birth so recently, Ciel didn’t feel that number qualified her as having a “weight problem”.

Not that Evelyn asked or cared.

In fact, Evelyn was currently sitting across the table from her brand-new, only grandchild and she hadn’t even looked at the infant.

Ciel was beginning to be less offended that Sebastian had never invited his parents for a visit or to their wedding……..

As the bluenette omega watched Evelyn munch down a few more cotton balls, Ciel realized something.

Everyone’s scales were weighted differently…..

—————————————————————

“That’s what I’m telling you though, son!” Sterling exclaimed with vigor as he paced the floor while Sebastian had his head between his knees and a cold, wet rag held on the back of his neck. “The more you drive the last percentile of your foremost companies, the more profits will expand in the final quarter of the fiscal year!”

Quality control…….

Supply and demand…….

Profit margins…….

Sebastian was a business man and like his father, he was quite skilled at the art.

Sebastian wouldn’t have minded their current discussion so much if he didn’t feel so absolutely terrible.

Between the pounding headache, the nausea, and the heart palpitations, Sebastian just wasn’t really in the mood to discuss how best to steer the Michaelis empire.

“Perhaps we can dwell on something else for the moment?” Sebastian asked quietly.

“Something else?!” Sterling asked in disbelief. “My boy, I gave you total control over everything, the companies, the stocks, the boards, the international accounts…...and you’ve done so amazingly well with it all! How can we not talk about this?! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you, Father.” Sebastian murmured, closing his eyes as his throat tightened up.

A knock came at the door suddenly and Sterling walked over to answer it while Sebastian swallowed the bile that threatened to creep up into his mouth.

Sebastian heard the door crack open, then his mother spoke, next he watched as his father held out his arms……….

Sebastian’s eyes widened when Sterling closed the door and turned around holding baby Mina in his arms.

“Here we are, sweetheart! Going to spend a little time with daddy and grandpa, eh? We’ll have lots of fun together!” Sterling said cheerily to the baby.

Mina giggled adorably and Sterling’s eyes softened.

“Where is Ciel? She shouldn’t be separated from the baby. Not yet.” Sebastian said, narrowing his eyes quickly.

“Your mother has——-“ Sterling started to say but then he cut himself off, realizing the weight of the rest of his statement.

“My mother has what?” Sebastian demanded, finding the strength to rise to his feet. “What’s going on, Father?”

“Your mother has taken her out.” Sterling said, his voice faltering a little.

“What?!?” Sebastian gasped.

Sebastian stumbled over to the large window in his room just in time to see his black limousine pulling away and Ciel looking up at him with red, tear-stained, panicked eyes.

Sebastian’s heart pounded…….

Ciel was in trouble and Sebastian couldn’t help her, he felt completely helpless and alphas despised feeling helpless.

“They’ll be gone for hours! Mina needs her mother!” Sebastian gasped.

Sebastian saw the look of grief and horror on Ciel’s face. 

The bluenette had been taken by Evelyn and separated from her baby against her will.

Sebastian frowned in sympathy for his poor omega! 

The forty-right hours wasn’t over and if they broke the time now, they’d have to begin all over again…..

“Father, stop her! Make mother bring Ciel back this instant! What are we going to do when Mina gets hungry?” Sebastian snapped.

Mina’s cute little smile began to dissolve into a frown as she sensed the tension in the room.

While she squirmed in Sterling’s arms, he pulled out his phone. “Alright, son, alright, calm down. I’ll call your mother. Really, it’s not an issue. You need to relax.”

While Sterling waited for Evelyn to answer his call, Sebastian sat down on the bed and put his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes.

What a disaster……...

When Sebastian got back to his office, the first thing he was going to do was fire his assistant.


	23. Chapter 23 - Positively Vile

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Evelyn did not pick up her phone, ignoring the vibrations that rattled the coated canvas of her expensive designer bag while she rode in the limousine with Ciel.

“Where are we going? I really should have taken Mina with us!” Ciel exclaimed nervously.

Evelyn scoffed. “Nonsense, it’s good for children to learn independence from an early age. That’s how I raised my son. Look at Sebastian! Has it hurt him?” 

Ciel scowled at her mother-in-law just as the black limousine pulled up to a very prestigious-looking day spa.

“Come along, my dear.” Evelyn commanded Ciel as she swept her long, slender legs out of the shiny, black vehicle.

Before they left the mansion, Evelyn had taken the time to change into a pair of extravagant, over-priced designer jeans, a tight, pale pink shirt, and a white leather jacket, paired perfectly of course with yet another set of sky high heels.

“You’ll feel much better after this.” Evelyn assured Ciel.

The bluenette omega got out of the limousine with her mother-in-law and followed Evelyn into the building.

Ciel had never been to a spa before, although Sebastian had ordered them in-room massages on their luxurious vacations.

Sebastian had always warned Ciel previously to never visit spas or manicure salons. Sebastian had told his omega that if she wanted something done, like a manicure, then he would hire a specialist to come directly to the house.

Sebastian wanted to see exactly what was being done to his mate and who was doing it…...he didn’t trust just anyone with his precious kitten.

But Evelyn didn’t seem that concerned as she strutted boldly into the spa and stuck a pose just as a tall, dark-haired man quickly walked over. 

“Evelyn Michaelis, mi bella! Have you finally returned to grace my salon?!” The man exclaimed with a happy smile.

Evelyn held her hand out to him and he kissed it as if she were some sort of queen. “Alessandro, how many years has it been?! I came by today to let you make me feel beautiful again.” 

“Mi bella,” Alessandro purred sickeningly, “You are always beautiful!”

A normal woman would have blushed but Evelyn just smirked triumphantly at the compliment. 

Ciel frowned.

“Oh! I nearly forgot! I have a guest with me today.” Evelyn said, stepping to the side so Alessandro could glimpse Ciel, who was standing shyly behind her.

“Oh? Who’s this?” Alessandro blinked at the bluenette.

Ciel could feel the man’s eyes pouring over her, taking in each detail and silently making decisions, in the same way that a mechanic eyed a car he was about to repair.

“I’m afraid this is my poor daughter-in-law. Look at her! Make her into something, will you?” Evelyn asked Alessandro with a disappointed sigh as she looked sadly at Ciel.

“Mi Bella,” Alessandro said, turning back to Evelyn to smile warmly at her. “I will make the girl almost as beautiful as you!”

—————————————————————

Back at Sebastian’s large estate, every minute seemed to last an eternity for the struggling alpha.

Sebastian felt miserable, sweating and trembling, and the fact that he was so worried about Ciel wasn’t helping any.

Mina was quiet at first, but once a few hours had passed, she started to wail hungrily.

Sterling had gone to the refrigerator and had fortunately found a bottle, which pacified the newborn for a while.

But as evening came and still, Ciel had not returned, Mina began to grow impatient again.

Sebastian sighed to himself, listening to his daughter’s hungry cry.

“WWWAA!”

Secretly, Sebastian just wanted to wail with the baby but instead he asked Sterling in an irritated voice, “Father, how could you let this happen?”

“Now, now, son,” Sterling chided, trying to bounce Mina to calm her down. “I’m sure you’re mother is just trying to help.”

Sebastian turned his head and looked over at the wall as he asked quietly, “What could she possibly do to help us?”

—————————————————————-

Like Sebastian, Ciel had spent the day tormented, not by nausea and withdrawals, but by hands and bleach and tweezers and hot tools and razors that touched far too close to Ciel’s skin for her liking……

Evelyn had sat down in a black chair.

Then, Ciel had been ushered into one next to her and that was it.

The torture began.

A flurry of very chic, immaculately groomed salon attendants had swooped in on both the bluenette and her mother-in-law and immediately began their work.

Ciel’s hair was pulled this way and that.

Ciel’s eyelids were lifted and sharp tools came so close to her eyeballs that she was certain she would be blinded.

Ciel’s face had something applied to it that felt like her skin was being burned off.

Ciel’s hair was soaked in a foul-smelling cream, then it was washed, and recovered in something that smelled even more acrid. 

The bluenette’s hands were lifted and she could feel the grating scratch of an emery board as her nails were filed down to nubs.

At one point, Evelyn and Ciel were taken to a separate room.

Ciel’s clothes were stripped off and some sort of a nozzle began to spray what smelled like aerosol paint all over her still-healing body.

Hands pulling…….

Chemical smells everywhere…..

Ciel wasn’t sure what would happen first, if she would die or it would stop.

But finally, almost as suddenly as the assault had started, it ended.

The salon attendants had finished their work and they stepped away.

Ciel was left gasping for breath.

The omega felt like she was suffocating.

She was utterly traumatized.

Ciel looked over at Evelyn to make sure she was alright.

Ciel’s eyes widened when she saw Evelyn sitting in her chair completely relaxed with a glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her perfectly-shaped lips.

“Did you enjoy that?!?” Ciel exclaimed.

“Why, of course, darling. It’s just a day at the spa. Perfect, isn’t it?” Evelyn asked with a smile.

Ciel was flabbergasted.

What kind of maniac enjoyed something like this?!?

That was when Ciel’s eyes started to water.

Evelyn saw Ciel raise her hand to her face and she quickly called over, “No, don’t! It’s hasn’t set yet! Don’t worry, it’s alright! You’re just not used to the glue.”

“Glue?” Ciel asked absently while her eyes squinted shut involuntarily.

“Alessandro,” Evelyn called over. “Bring a mirror! Let her see your work! You’ve done brilliantly!”

Ciel could hear the smirk in her voice.

The bluenette blinked her teary eyes and the next thing she knew, Alessandro, Evelyn’s stylist, was in front of her holding a mirror.

In spite of the reaction to the “glue” or whatever it was, Ciel’s blue eyes widened in terror as she stared back at her reflection because their sapphire hue was the only thing that Ciel recognized about herself as she gazed at her visage in the glass of the mirror.

“Aren’t you lovely, my dear?” Evelyn purred to Ciel with a smile. “You were cute but now you’re beautiful. Like me! Well, almost ...This way, you’ll always have something to offer Sebastian. You’re just an omega, so you really shouldn’t let your appearance slip.”

Ciel was too bewildered to fire back at Evelyn.

What…….

What had…….

Oh dear, dear, dear……….

Oh no!

It must be a bad dream, a nightmare, that was all….

Ciel pinched herself but she didn’t wake up.

Realizing that this really was her grotesque reality, there was only one thing that Ciel could manage to say…..

“Is……..is that me?” Ciel asked in a horrified voice.

————————————————————

Evelyn and Ciel returned to the manor.

Evelyn collected the baby from Sterling and gave her to Ciel to tend.

Evelyn did not even offer to hold the newborn while Ciel prepared her bath.

Ciel didn’t even mind.

She was too busy thinking……

In the morning, she and Sebastian could resume their lives, but how was she going to face him like this?

Evelyn had promised to watch The Assassination of Versace on Netflix with Ciel once the baby was asleep.

However, they had just made it through the first episode when Evelyn paused it to tell Ciel how inaccurately they were misrepresenting the famous designer whom she had known personally.

Evelyn had gone to get another glass of wine, come back, sat down, and drifted off to sleep on the sofa once her Xanax kicked in.

Ciel frowned.

The bluenette hadn’t cared much for the show.

With a sigh, Ciel chose to look at her phone for a while instead of the tv.

Ciel ran a google search on Evelyn and looked through some news articles and fan websites.

Ciel squinted hard at her phone.

Her eyes widened.

Now she recognized Evelyn!

Ciel remembered seeing Evelyn on the covers of magazines when she was a child, before she had been abducted by the people who sold her to Sebastian.

So Evelyn was a famous supermodel……

According to the news reports, Evelyn had started out at a young age, too young, and had quickly risen to fame, becoming a paper doll of the industry.

Somehow, Evelyn had found Sterling and the two chose to stay together, although Ciel raised an eyebrow when she learned that Evelyn and Sterling had never married.

Sterling had apparently asked Evelyn for a child and she had complied, at the cost of her modeling career.

Alphas did not make good mothers.

In the pictures on google images, Ciel found a couple of old snapshots where Evelyn sashayed down the street with Sterling trailing after her and Sebastian, then just a little boy, standing sadly in the background.

Sebastian was ignored and neglected, raised by servants mostly since Evelyn was too busy being fabulous and Sterling was too preoccupied chasing after her.

Ciel frowned.

So that's why Sebastian wanted a family so badly...because he never really had one.

Ciel pouted as she looked over at Evelyn.

Looking closely at the female alpha while she slept, Ciel could see the microscopic scars of the multiple plastic surgeries Evelyn had put herself through in a desperate attempt to stop age from destroying her beauty.

Despite all of her wickedness, Ciel couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her mother-in-law.

Although, Evelyn’s troubles and sorrows didn’t justify the way she had treated Ciel……

Ciel was just about to run another google search when her phone buzzed.

The bluenette blinked.

Sebastian was calling.

Ciel declined the call and sent it to voicemail.

A few minutes later, Ciel received a text from her alpha.

Are you alright?

Ciel started to type yes, but she stopped when tears welled in her eyes.

Maybe it was the unnecessary tragedy of Sebastian’s family, or the horrors of the spa, or the fact that Ciel had just given birth a few days ago, but the bluenetre found herself so upset that her hands trembled as she typed: 

No. Your mother is positively vile.

In his room, Sebastian’s eyes widened and he hurriedly typed back, 

Where are you?! I’ll come get you! Are you in bed? Are you hurt?

This time, Ciel’s eyes widened. 

If Sebastian came to her tonight, they’d have to start all over again.

That meant another two days with Evelyn!

Ciel would rather give birth again, then….. ha!

Ciel would rather get hit by a train then spend another two days with Evelyn Michaelis!

Ciel’s fingers flew across the phone keyboard as she typed back,

NO. I’m alright, Sebastian. I’m not hurt. I’m just tired and I’ve had a hard day.

Sebastian pouted in his room and replied,

You don’t want to talk tonight?

Ciel sighed and responded as she stood up and went to bed,

No, not tonight.

In his room, Sebastian pouted when he saw Ciel’s message and replied sweetly, 

Alright then, sleep tight, my precious kitten~.

Sebastian waited on a text back from Ciel but it never came.

Ciel was exhausted and she slept quite well.

Sebastian on the other hand, restlessly rolled from one side of the bed to the other.

He could feel the addiction breaking as the withdrawals faded away.

Sebastian felt like himself again, but he was unable to sleep.

Instead of dreaming of Ciel, Sebastian spent the night staring at the ceiling, wondering what his mother had done to his poor omega in his absence.

—————————————————————

Just before dawn, Sebastian did manage to doze off for a moment.

Shortly after, he woke from his brief nap and lept out of bed with a grin.

After two horrible days, he was finally going to see his mate and child again!

Sebastian quickly padded downstairs, eyeing his parents packing to leave as he skidded down the hallway.

Sebastian heard movement in the kitchen and a wide smile broke out across his face as he darted into the room.

“Kitten? Kit———ten!” Sebastian exclaimed, jumping back in shock.

Ciel, or who Sebastian presumed to be Ciel, was sitting at the table.

That person turned to look at Sebastian and he recoiled in horror.

“Who are you?!” Sebastian demanded with narrowed eyes.

“I’m your wife, you idiot!” Ciel snapped back, holding Mina in her arms.

Ciel knew it was bad, but Sebastian didn’t have to be rude about it.

It wasn’t like she had chosen this……

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

He wasn’t trying to be rude, he just couldn’t believe……

“C ...Ciel?” Sebastian asked in disbelief.

Ciel sniffed back more tears as she peered at her alpha through her bleached blonde hair. “I told you, Sebastian, your mother is positively vile.

Sebastian looked at Ciel like she was mortally wounded and carefully approached, his hands outstretched and his eyes heavy with sadness, “Oh......my poor kitten…….”

Ciel’s hair had been trimmed and bleached an impossibly platinum shade of blonde, her eyebrows had been nearly threaded off, gaudy mink extensions had been attached to her eyelashes, making it look like two burly spiders were holding her eyeballs, and her soft, alabaster skin had been exfoliated to the point of being nearly raw and airbrushed with a tan far too garish for her pale complexion.

To make it worse, Evelyn had applied a thick, sticky gloss to Ciel’s pink lips as soon as she woke, insisting that she always look her best for her alpha.

Maybe someone would have liked Ciel’s new look, but Sebastian hated it.

Sebastian thought his omega was perfect just the way she was.

Sebastian despised tans.

Sebastian did not particularly care for blondes either.

Ciel’s unique bluenette hair, her naturally thick eyelashes, and her flawless, porcelain skin were some of the things that Sebastian found most alluring about his omega.

But what Sebastian admired most about Ciel, more than her skin or hair, or any part of her body, was the aura she carried and the effortless beauty that Ciel seemed to always command, without any cosmetics or enhancements.

Ciel was beautiful all on her own, and she didn’t need Alessandro, a staff, surgeries, or any of those other things to entrance Sebastian or hold his attention.

“My kitten…..” Sebastian whimpered, clutching one of Ciel’s hands, scowling at the way Ciel’s naturally oval shaped nails had been filed down to nothing and lacquered with a heavy purple polish.

Purple was not Ciel’s color.

And that lip gloss……..

When Ciel did wear a small amount of makeup, it was usually a sweep of powder or just a touch of eyeshadow.

Ciel always kept her lips bare.

Sebastian preferred it that way, since bare lips gave him easy access to Ciel’s kisses, and like a good omega, Ciel obeyed Sebastian’s wishes.

But now……..

Evelyn stepped into the room and Sebastian whirled around as he addressed his mother angrily, “Look what you’ve done to my wife! Look!! You’ve ruined her!”

“Ruined her?” Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian, “Please, son, I invented her.”

Sebastian was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling with great effort as Evelyn made her way out to the limousine, carrying her most expensive Hermés satchel.

If Evelyn hadn’t been his mother, Sebastian would have probably killed her on the spot for maiming Ciel.

However, the female alpha was not ashamed or afraid.

Evelyn just looked Sebastian directly in the eye as she sauntered past, her stilettos clicking on the marble kitchen floor as she smiled haughtily at her son, “You’re welcome~.”


	24. Chapter 24 - Moving On

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian’s parents bid the couple a brief goodbye and then swiftly took their exit, driving away in their black limousine towards the airport to board their private jet.

Sebastian was not happy with either of them but at least his pesky addiction was completely resolved and finally, he could be the supportive husband and father that Ciel needed.

And oh dear, did Ciel ever need Sebastian now!

The bluenette frowned, holding Mina in her spray-tanned arms while Sebastian squinted at his phone screen and began to make a series of calls.

“What are you doing?” Ciel asked Sebastian in an exhausted voice while she watched him hang up and begin to dial another number.

“Undoing what my mother’s done to you.” Sebastian replied simply.

Ciel blinked.

That was going to take weeks, right?

—————————————————————

Wrong.

Perhaps for an average person, it would have taken a very long time, but Sebastian was a very wealthy and very powerful alpha.

Sebastian had all the right connections and he knew all the appropriate people.

Sebastian held Mina and stayed loyally at Ciel’s side while a specially selected team of experts he had hired arrived at the manor and spent the afternoon gently and carefully restoring Ciel to her former self.

This time though, it didn’t hurt.

It wasn’t torture for the bluenette, and Sebastian was careful to stay within Ciel’s line of sight so she wouldn’t be afraid or feel alone.

Sebastian watched every movement that each person made very, very closelsy…..

There was no way that Sebastian was going to let anyone hurt his precious kitten.

Several hours later, Ciel finally felt like herself again.

Ciel’s hair had been somehow returned to its former color, her gaudy spray tan was removed from her skin, and those horrible extensions had been stripped off of her naturally full eyelashes.

Although Ciel’s nails would take a while to grow out and regain their formal, elegant shape, the garish purple polish that Evelyn chose had been removed.

Sebastian’s special team left and he was once again alone with Ciel.

All the while, baby Mina had been sleeping peacefully in his protective grasp.

“Well? How do I look now?” Ciel asked Sebastian with a hopeful pout.

It couldn't be as bad as it had been yesterday…….

“You look like my darling kitten again~.” Sebastian purred, handing a mirror to Ciel.

Ciel couldn’t help but look pleased as she gazed at her own reflection.

She recognized herself this time!

How wonderful!

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Ciel said quietly.

Seastian sat beside Ciel and purred while he scooped Ciel into his free arm and gave her a gentle hug. 

“I love you, my darling~. I missed you so much.” Sebastian purred, nipping at Ciel’s ear.

Ciel closed her eyes and squeezed Sebastian back tightly, sighing in relief as she replied, “I missed you too, Sebastian. I’m glad that you’re back.” 

Sebastian gave Ciel a nuzzle and the bluenette could hear the smirk in her alpha’s voice as he responded, “I’m glad that you’re mine~.”

—————————————————————

The weeks rolled by and Mina began to grow. 

Once Ciel had a proper period of rest and recovery, Sebastian took his infant daughter and Ciel to have their first family portraits made. 

The photo shoot went quite well and Sebastian took the new pictures with him when he went back to work, placing them on his desk next to Ciel’s ultrasound.

Sebastian did not fire his assistant, but he did cower down once Ciel said that she would not cuddle with him for six months if he did.

Instead, when Sebastian returned to work he gave his assistant a promotion although his official job title remained very similar, from assistant to personal executive clerk. 

Sebastian’s “personal executive clerk” did get a significant pay raise and more vacation time as a reward for his service to the Michaelis family.

However, the bluenette often wondered why Sebastian still had her imaging picture on display, but she didn’t press the matter with her alpha, thinking that Sebastian probably kept it for the memories.

For such a formal, dominant alpha, Sebastian could really be quite soft~.

Gradually, the new family settled into their routine.

Once Ciel was eating normally again, she had no problems fitting in most of her old clothes, although she did have a few leftover curves.

There wasn’t anything too dramatic or disproportionate about Ciel’s new body, just a few softer bits around the tops of her thighs and a new bounce to her bottom.

Even once Mina weaned, to Sebastian’s delight, Ciel’s breasts stayed fuller than they had been prior to her pregnancy.

Some days, Ciel wasn’t too sure about the physical changes in her body, but Sebastian was quick to admire the way that Ciel was healing. 

It was slow at first, just a kiss here or there, or a touch after dark…...maybe first thing in the morning ... but eventually, Ciel found her way back into Sebastian‘s arms.

With his help, of course~........

...And just like a good omega, in Sebastian‘s arms was where Ciel spent most of her nights and nearly every morning.

—————————————————————

Mina’s first birthday arrived and the family went to the zoo to celebrate. 

Sebastian was more than eager to show his daughter all of the cats, hoping that she would share his love for the animals, but Mina didn’t seem particularly interested.

Instead, to Sebastian‘s displeasure, when they passed by the petting zoo a small, white rabbit caught Mina’s eye.

Sebastian saw his daughter’s eyes widen at the tiny bunny as he held her in his arms and Mina even reached one of her tiny hands towards the little white ball of fluff.

“Rabbit.” Sebastian told Mina, who looked at the animal with excitement in her eyes.

“Rab-bie!” Mina repeated in awe.

“Rab-bit, my dear.” Sebastian corrected his baby girl with a smile.

“Just let her say it, Sebastian.” Ciel huffed, not understanding why her daughter seemed to be so fascinated by the little animal.

“A child has to be taught, kitten. How else will she learn?” Sebastian purred.

Mina struggled in his arms and Sebastian bent down.

While cradling his daughter protectively, Sebastian got close enough to the little rabbit to let Mina reach out and gently pet its soft fur.

Mina’s eyes lit up in amazement as she touched the bunny and the throaty giggle that erupted from her let Sebastian know…….

Despite being a Michaelis, Mina wasn’t going to be a cat lover.

—————————————————————

Several months later, it was days before Valentine’s Day, and Sebastian sat at his desk in his home office, planning a romantic evening for Ciel and a special treat for his little girl.

Ciel and Sebastian were thinking of getting Mina a pet rabbit.

The baby’s fascination with the animals had not ceased.

Mina loved every picture she saw, every story she was read, every piece of clothing, anything, as long as it was about or depicted a rabbit.

Sebastian wanted to buy Mina an animal with a fine Pedigree from an expensive breeder with a flawless reputation, but Ciel wanted them to rescue a bunny instead.

Ciel had not forgotten the way that she had come into Sebastian‘s life, and perhaps that experience was why she felt that rescuing a homeless animal would be more worthwhile.

But whether the rabbit came from a breeder or not, Sebastian smirked to himself when he thought about his plans for this particular Valentine’s Day…..

Mina would turn two shortly and Sebastian thought it was as good a time as any to approach his omega for his next request~.

Besides, Ciel’s next heat was expected to start late in the evening on February fourteenth, so it would be a wonderful opportunity to go ahead and…….

Sebastian’s thoughts were interrupted as Ciel suddenly entered the room he used as his home office.

“Coming to bed, Sebastian?” Ciel asked with a tired yawn.

“In just a minute, kitten. I’m finishing some plans for Valentine’s Day.” Sebastian said with a smile.

“Oh?” Ciel walked over and made herself comfortable on his lap.

Sebastian closed his notebook and nodded with a purr, kissing at Ciel’s neck playfully. 

Ciel shivered while Sebastian spoke, “I think I’ll take Mina to the shelter that day and let you get some rest. You’ll need it for the evening I have arranged~.”

“Mmm, really? Will it be that difficult to go to dinner and have a lie in?” Ciel asked with a satisfied sigh as Sebastian’s lips kissed just the right spot on her throat.

Ciel knew that she and Sebastian would spend a few, private romantic hours together.

But afterwards, they’d be sleeping late into the next morning, provided that her hormones allowed…..

….Right?

Sebastian chuckled lowly before he responded, “There won’t be much resting going on, my sweet omega, because I want another baby~.”

Ciel’s eyes snapped wide open at that statement.

They had told Ciel while she was in captivity that alphas often wanted large families, but Ciel didn’t feel ready yet ...but.....

Sebastian……..

Her alpha…….

Another baby?!


	25. Chapter 25 - New......Baby?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

I want another baby.

I want another baby.

Sebastian’s words echoed over and over in Ciel’s mind as Friday crept Cieloser and Cieloser.

Sebastian’s statement kept Ciel awake at night,

It distracted her during the day.

Mina often frowned at her mother, seeing the look on Ciel’s face and wondering what was wrong.

Ciel just picked Minaup and bounced her gently whenever the baby made an inquisitive noise.

Ciel became disengaged.

This was going to be the worst Valentine’s day ever.

Ciel didn’t want another child, at least, not at the moment.

But Sebastian loved her so much and he was such a kind, protective alpha, how would Ciel deCieline without hurting his feelings?

How could Ciel deCieline?!!

Obeying her alpha and bearing children for him were Ciel’s obligations as Sebastian’s omega.

Ciel sighed to herself on Thursday night while she laid down for bed.

Uncharacteristically, Ciel had left Sebastian up by himself and gotten herself ready for the night.

Sebastian finished up his last bit of work and came to bed, showering quickly and laying down beside Ciel.

“I know you’re awake, kitten. I watched you look at me while I walked by.” Sebastian said shrewdly while Ciel pretended to be asleep.

With a pout, Ciel opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

“It’s not like you to want to be alone in the dark, what’s the matter? Are you not feeling well?” Sebastian asked with a concerned frown.

Ciel tried to ignore the masculine, fresh scent that wafted off of Sebastian’s freshly showered skin, willing herself not to become putty in his hands while he gathered her into his smooth, strong arms.

“No, I feel fine, I’m just……..exhausted.” Ciel said with another sigh.

It was true.

Ciel was mentally overworked, having worried herself into a frenzy for the last few days while caring for Mina.

“Mmm, let me help, kitten~. Would you like a massage~?” Sebastian purred solicitously, splaying his large, soft hands on Ciel’s skin and starting to knead expertly.

“No, no! That’s fine! I’m fine!” Ciel said quickly, scrambling out of Sebastian’s arms and moving to the other side of the vast bed she shared with her alpha.

Ciel didn’t want to make love to Sebastian because she didn’t want to have that conversation right then…..

Sebastian propped himself up on one arm and stared at Ciel. “What’s up with you? You’ve been acting odd for days.”

“I……” Ciel began, her voice trailing off before she could find the words.

Not wanting to crowd his omega or make her feel threatened, Sebastian moved Cieloser and looked at Ciel with a sympathetic frown but was careful not to touch her. “Kitten, what is it……? You can tell me anything, I’m your mate.” 

Ciel looked up thoughtfully into Sebastian’s eyes.

She really was a lucky omega…….

Devastatingly handsome, unbelievably wealthy, and infinitely caring, there were omegas who would murder each other to spend even a day with Sebastian as their alpha.

Sebastian had picked Ciel up out of the gutter, he had Cieleaned her off, he had seen her value, he had given her a home, and a love that most people only dreamed about.

Sebastian had been by Ciel’s side when she was sick, he had held her hand while their daughter was born, and he worked every day and every night to provide Ciel and their daughter with a fairytale lifestyle.

And all Sebastian had asked of Ciel in return was to love him and give him a family…….

Ciel put a hand to her head.

She couldn’t say it.

She didn’t have the nerve.

“Can we just go to sleep tonight?” Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian was saddened that Ciel chose not to confide in him but he frowned and nodded. “Of course, kitten. May I hold you, at least?”

Ciel nodded and curled up on his chest.

As they drifted off, Sebastian squeezed Ciel a little tighter with a deep frown.

Was it something he had said?

—————————————————————

The morning of Valentine’s Day arrived and Ciel found herself sitting beside of Tibby, waiting on Sebastian and Mina to return.

The bluentte’s eyes were wide with worry as she sipped her earl grey tea. 

Sebastian had taken their daughter to the animal shelter to adopt a bunny, following Ciel’s wishes.

Soon, father and daughter would return home with Mina’s first pet. 

That was all well and good, but Ciel knew that the evening was unavoidable. 

The time would come and Sebastian would take her out and try to seduce her with his sexy smile and his sultry voice….

And then Ciel’s heat would overcome over her and she would be useless at resisting her alpha’s charms….. 

Ciel hadn’t found the courage to say anything to Sebastian that morning.

A thoughtful pout formed on Ciel’s lips.

Perhaps dreading things was a waste of time. 

Besides, if Sebastian wanted another baby, then so what?

It’s not like Ciel had anything better to do, she didn’t have to work.

Ciel could care for two children, Mina wasn’t a difficult child.

Tibby flicked her tail while she watched Ciel think in silence for a while.

Ciel’s mind was still spinning furiously when the door opened a couple of hours later and Sebastian walked through it, holding Mina in his left arm and a cage in the other.

“You’re back.” Ciel said, looking up and watching her alpha walk into the room with their daughter

“We’re back.” Sebastian replied with a smile as he walked over and set the cage down on the kitchen floor.

Sebastian then gently set Mina down a short distance in front of the grated enclosure.

Ciel couldn’t see inside the cage, but Mina waved her short arms happily and made a gleeful little squealing noise when Sebastian bent to open the cage door.

“I take it that you found what you were looking for, then?” Ciel asked.

Ciel expected Sebastian to smile as happily as Mina, but his face honestly looked a little concerned as he gave Ciel a curt nod and replied, “we did…...Yes.”

“Rabbie!” Mina squealed.

Sebastian chuckled and finally swung the cage door open.

Ciel crossed her arms and waited for the animal inside to emerge.

The bluenette was a little excited herself to have an adorable baby bunny, a small ball of fluff with eyes.

Wouldn’t that be rather adorable wandering around the house?

In fact, Ciel was also hoping that the needs of a baby animal may temporarily distract Sebastian from his desire to have another baby person in the house.

Perhaps…...

Ciel watched anxiously as the cage rocked to and fro while the rabbit inside shuffled around.

It was a lot of noise for a small bunny to make…

The bluenette’s eyes widened as the animal made its way out out of the cage and onto the marble kitchen floor.

“What on earth is that?” Ciel asked Sebastian in horror.

It was not a cute, fuzzy bunny that stepped out of the cage.

No, the rabbit that came forward was huge.

It was easily the size of a small dog.

The rabbit’s head was as big as Mina’s and it probably weighed close to twenty pounds!

The rabbit’s heavy paws thudded on the floor as it took a few menacing steps. It’s coat was an ashy gray color, with small bits of fur that were black on its paws and underbelly.

And it’s face…….

“What is that, Sebastian?!” Ciel squeaked again, snatching Mina up from the floor, fearing she would be hurt.

The rabbit’s face was twisted in a horrible scowl and it was missing one eye. The ominous-looking animal looked at Ciel as if it was going to eat her and the bluenette gasped in terror.

Unlike her mother, Mina showed no qualms.

“Rabbie!” Mina cried, struggling in Ciel’s arms while she reached for the animal.

“It’s a rabbit, kitten.” Sebastian said calmly.

Ciel looked at Sebastian in anger and disbelief. “That is the ugliest rabbit I have ever seen! Get that out of this house! It’s going to hurt our baby! Take it back to the shelter and find our daughter a proper rabbit!”

“RABBIE!!!” Mina screamed, starting to fuss and flail her limbs, wanting Ciel to put her down.

“It is a proper rabbit.” Sebastian explained. “The shelter workers assured me it wasn’t dangerous and anyway, it’s too late now. I’m afraid that Mina and her new companion are already bonded.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with an irritated look of disbelief.

Sebastian nodded at Ciel and when Mina started to kick her in the ribs, the bluenette cautiously sat her baby girl on the floor.

Mina was still crying.

Ciel tensed herself as she watched the rabbit moved towards her baby.

Most bunnies hopped, but this huge, scarred rabbit lurched.

The rabbit came right up to Mina’s face.

Ciel was certain the rabbit would bite as Mina flung her arms around the bunny’s thick neck in the clumsy way that small children do and cried with a happy smile, “Rabbie!”

Ciel anxiously prepared to grab Mina out of harm’s way, but to Ciel’s surprise, the burly animal tolerated the baby’s hug.

Although the mean scowl remained on its face, the rabbit even went so far as to drape an ear over Mina’s shoulder, as if it were trying to hug back in its own way.

Ciel watched incredulously as Mina and the huge rabbit both embraced with closed eyes, as if they were old friends reunited. 

“It walked right up to her and laid down.” Sebastian explained. “They’re quite fond of each other. Please, kitten, let her keep him.”

“It’s a male rabbit?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, and Mina’s already given him a name.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow until Mina squealed again, “Rabbie!”

Sebastian laughed but Ciel sighed to herself. “I was hoping for a baby, Sebastian, not a giant.”

So much for distracting her alpha…...

“Don’t worry, kitten~.” Sebastian purred as he stood and walked to stand behind Ciel while Mina played with her new best friend. 

Ciel’s eyes widened as Sebastian nibbled lasciviously on her earlobe, sending delicious shivers down her spine while he whispered, “There’ll be a new baby in the house soon enough~.”


	26. Chapter 26 - Treats

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Far too soon after Rabbie’s introduction, the maid arrived at Michaelis manor and began to care for little Mina so that Sebastian and Ciel could have their evening alone.

Ciel had gone back to their bedroom to change for dinner when she noticed a large black box on the bed.

The bluenette pouted and walked over.

She reached out her hand and opened the parcel.

Inside the box was a very beautiful black lace teddy that Sebastian had thoughtfully purchased from one of the best lingerie shops in London.

Laying in the folds of black lace was a small hand written note.

CIel squinted as she read it slowly:

I love you, my sweet kitten~. Wear this for me.

Ciel smiled softly to herself as she removed her bra and panties and changed into the gift Sebastian had given her.

Before Ciel put her dress on, she paused to admire her new lingerie for a moment, standing in front of the mirror.

Ciel imagined Sebastian standing behind her and looking at her the way he always did, as if his entire world revolved around her, as if every breath Ciel took gave him a reason to take his own.

Ciel looked happy while she put on her dress.

The bluenette sprayed her wrists with the French perfume that Sebastian ordered just for her, hand made, custom-blended in Provence from a formula specially devised using Ciel’s own body chemistry.

Ciel put on the diamond earrings that Sebastian had randomly given her one afternoon just because she seemed sad that day.

Ciel closed her eyes.

Ciel could still feel Sebastian’s hug from the previous night when she had woken from a bad nightmare. 

Sebastian had been so sweet even though Ciel had roused him from a deep sleep, screaming and crying.

Sebastian had been loving, caring, and gentle…..

But Sebastian was always like that with Ciel.

Sebastian…...

Ciel opened her eyes.

Sebastian was always giving Ciel a treat, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if Ciel gave her alpha a treat of his own~.

—————————————————————-

A short while later, a shiny black Lamborghini pulled out of Michaelis manor. 

Ciel rode beside of Sebastian while he drove them to the finest restaurant in London.

Coincidentally, they were headed for the same establishment they had first visited when Ciel accepted Sebastian as her mate.

Ciel found it sweet the Sebastian had selected that sentimental venue for Valentine’s Day...

In return, Ciel had taken great pains to get ready and her efforts paid off.

The bluenette did look very beautiful. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but glance over at Ciel and oogle her hungrily as they drove along.

Ciel noticed Sebastian looking and she smirked to herself proudly.

Sebastian almost growled when the street lights ghosted teasingly over Ciel’s creamy, bare thighs. 

The noise made the omega chuckle, “Is everything alright, Sebastian?”

“Everything’s perfect.” Sebastian purred, not bothering to hide his gaze or his delight.

Ciel was his mate, he could look at her all he wanted.

In fact, he could touch her all he wanted too~......

“Sebastian!” Ciel shouted suddenly, pulling him out of his trance.

Sebastian looked up with a start and yanked the wheel quickly, having drifted into the opposite lane.

The Lamborghini nearly hit a large truck head-on.

Sebastian’s sports car missed the truck by Meré centimeters.

Both Sebastian and Ciel stared straight ahead, wide-eyed, with their hearts pounding in their chests.

“Sorry, kitten.” Sebastian mumbled.

—————————————————————

Sebastian managed to keep his eyes to himself long enough to safely reach their destination and park. 

Ciel was the proudest omega in the entire city as Sebastian proudly walked with her on his arm, escorting her into the restaurant and then helping her take her seat at their table once Sebastian inquired about his reservation.

Sebastian purred quietly, admiring Ciel in the candlelight after they had placed their order.

“I don’t think we’ve had a date like this in a long time.” Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian found his eyes drawn to the way Ciel’s plump lips moved while she spoke.

It took Sebastian a moment to respond and his eyes were soft and full of love as he did, “Not since Mina was born. That’s not to say it was impossible though, it’s just…..”

“I’ve been focused on caring for our daughter.” Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian smiled softly at his mate.

How proud he was of her!

Ciel was a good omega.

She ran the household well and she was a wonderful mother.

Sebastian was more than pleased with Ciel...but Sebastian was also in love with the little bluenette.

If Ciel blinked, Sebastian thought it was amazing.

Ciel cleared her throat.

She could feel the very beginnings of cramps whispering across her abdomen.

It wouldn’t be too long now……

There was no better moment to speak than the present.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said very decidedly.

“Yes?” Sebastian asked, eagerly waiting on what Ciel had to say.

“I have been very, very busy caring for our daughter.” Ciel added.

“I know, kitten~.” Sebastian purred. “And you’ve done such a lovely job, she’s perfect.”

Ciel had to say it, but she decided to say it gently……

“I’ve been so busy, in fact, that I’mnotsureIwantanotherchildrightnow.” The bluenette revealed in a single breath.

Ciel spoke so quickly that Sebastian blinked, “What?”

Ciel’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as she repeated more slowly, “I…...I’m not sure that I want another child, right now, at least…..”

Sebastian’s face fell when he heard those words.

An awkward moment of silence fell between husband and wife as one dashed the hopes of the other.

“Oh.” Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel had been gentle with Sebastian and in turn, he was gentle with her.

There were a great many things that Sebastian wanted to say, that he could have said out of disappointment and anger, but Sebastian truly loved Ciel, so he stayed silent.

Sebastian was still unable to hide his frown though…..

“I didn’t say ‘never’.” Ciel added with a pout.

Sebastian normally looked so content and pleased, it really bothered Ciel to see her alpha disheartened.

Sebastian blinked at Ciel. “Then when?”

Ciel didn’t know what to say.

Now Sebastian wanted a timeline as to when she would be interested in conceiving again…….

Pushy alpha, wasn’t he?

“I….I don’t know, Sebastian.” Ciel said quickly. “Whenever it feels right, I suppose.”

Sebastian purred hopefully.

Ciel spoke bold words now, but how would she feel in a few hours when her hormones overpowered her?

Maybe then, Sebastian could woo his little omega…..

A moment of reflective silence fell between them.

Ciel pouted at Sebastian and Sebastian looked at her with a satisfied grin.

Oh well…..

Ciel was his and that was all that really mattered.

“So then…….shall we just have fun instead?” Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

Ciel didn’t know what Sebastian was planning, but she trusted her alpha and nodded without hesitation, “Fun?..........very well, Sebastian.”

Sebastian paid the check and whisked Ciel out of the restaurant and back into the car so fast it made Ciel’s head spin.

Sebastian quickly typed a few things into his phone, pulled out his black credit card to enter a payment, and the next thing Ciel knew, they were speeding off to the airport.

Ciel felt the familiar deep, low cramps in her abdomen intensify while they boarded Sebastian’s private jet.

“W-what about Mina?” Ciel gasped as her cheeks flushed in response to her rising body temperature.

Sebastian struggled to remain calm while Ciel’s pheromones began to drift into his path.

His mate smelled absolutely delicious………

“She’ll be fine, love.” Sebastian purred, sitting beside Ciel on the jet’s leather seat, resisting the urge to squeeze and grab at his wife. “My assistant has her, now, we won’t be gone long.”

While the plane took off, Ciel gasped as she felt that aching wetness start between her legs.

“S…...Sebastian……” Ciel whimpered, squirming uncomfortably.

Sebastian let out a low growl as his mate crawled right into his lap.

Ciel panted and Sebastian’s chest heaved while alpha and omega stared into each other’s eyes.

“You’re making this very difficult, kitten.” Sebastian chuckled, his voice more of a growl than a purr.

Sebastian had to resist Ciel for the duration of the flight.

If Sebastian started claiming his mate before they landed, he knew that he and Ciel would never make it off the plane~.

————————————————————

Sebastian was so aroused it hurt by the time their plane reached its destination a short while later.

Ciel had no idea where Sebastian had taken them and she really didn’t care.

The bluenette omega just wanted to be somewhere, anywhere, alone with her alpha.

What was wrong with their nest at home?

Sebastian had chosen to rent a very expensive, completely restored historical cottage through airbnb.

The property was in the middle of nowhere, centered in the heart of the Scottish highlands.

Sebastian felt that perhaps a change of scenery may help Ciel feel more…...relaxed………

Adventurous, perhaps?

The quaint dwelling was positioned in rolling green hills, on a cliff high above the sea, with an otherworldly valley right in its windows’ view.

By the time that Sebastian and Ciel finally arrived, the scenery was the last thing on their minds.

Ciel was wrapped around Sebastian’s neck as they stumbled into the house, purring and kissing clumsily.

Alpha and omega made their way to the bedroom and at last, laid down together.

Sebastian clawed off Ciel’s dress and shredded her expensive, lace teddy with his teeth in his desperation.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with watery eyes, silently begging.

Ciel was deep in the overwhelming sensations that her heat brought, lying bare and open before her alpha.

“I want you~.” Sebastian declared, looking at Ciel with intent eyes as he hovered over her dangerously.

“W-want...you ...too.” Ciel managed to gasp as her pulse raced at the mere scent of her alpha being so close.

Sebastian placed a few decadently soft kisses, followed by some sharp nips up and down Ciel’s throat and across her breasts.

The scream of anguish that tore from Ciel made Sebastian shiver.

The alpha enjoyed it greatly when his omega made those sounds~.

The couple had used protection since Mina had arrived, but now, Sebastian crouched over Ciel with nothing except his body and he made that obvious to his wife when his bare arousal slapped against Ciel’s thigh.

“No, kitten, I want you~.” Sebastian repeated in a low purr.

Ciel’s hazy eyes widened.

Sebastian wasn’t giving up.

Her alpha wanted to take her naturally, he wanted to consume her, to be one with her, for their bodies to join in the most primal way.

Her alpha also wanted something else….

Ciel knew the risks, and in the moment, they made her smile.

It was a mission to Sebastian, but it was a game to Ciel.

Ciel had always loved games~.

Sebastian wanted to try and get Ciel pregnant, but Ciel wanted to have a dangerous bit of fun.

Ciel was so consumed by her hormones that nothing sounded better in the world than her alpha burying himself deep inside her, taking her for his own.

It was a game that Ciel couldn’t lose.

If there was no baby, then Ciel could enjoy their love making without the annoying plastic barrier, and if there was a baby…..

….Then like the good omega she was, Ciel would thoroughly enjoy pleasing her alpha.

“Take me, Sebastian…” Ciel cooed back to her husband, granting him permission. “Take me, please…..”

Sebastian growled and bit down on Ciel’s shoulder as he slipped inside her most intimate place.

Sebastian melted into Ciel as if they had been made for that moment all their lives.

Sebastian and Ciel spent the next three days doing nothing but sleeping, making love, and eating.

Once they had finished and the brunt of Ciel’s heat had dissipated, the couple returned home.

On the jet, Sebastian and Ciel held hands lovingly.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

Ciel smiled ever so softly at Sebastian.

No matter what happened, the couple did indeed have fun.


	27. Chapter 27- Spot?

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Ciel and Sebastian returned to their daughter and their home with smug smiles.

Sebastian was nearly quivering with hope that his efforts over the last few days would result in the arrival of his second child.

Ciel was just satisfied to have been able to spend some time alone with her alpha.

It had been quite nice~.

Several weeks later, Ciel mistakenly ate a piece of fruit that was out of date.

When the little bluenette woke up nauseated the next morning, Sebastian was practically beside himself with joy.

“Sebastian, please relax.” Ciel said with a sigh as she watched her husband practically fly around the room, throwing on his clothes. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll be right back, kitten! Just wait here!” Sebastian purred, giving Ciel a quick, loving kiss.

Ciel took some deep breaths and pressed a cool rag to her face while her alpha ran his secret errand.

Thankfully, nothing happened, but the bluenette still felt a bit ill.

However, Ciel’s waves of nausea were overtaken by a rush of irritation when Sebastian returned and stepped boldly into the bathroom, presenting her with a pregnancy test.

“That’s not it.” Ciel informed her alpha with a scowl. “Those oranges were already bad and I didn’t notice in time, Sebastian. I told you that.”

“But will it hurt to try, kitten?” Sebastian purred, taking the test out of the box and handing it to Ciel.

Ciel sighed in annoyance.

“For me?” Sebastian asked softly, pleading at Ciel with gentle eyes…...

……..Amber, sexy eyes that were very adept at persuading Ciel……….

“Very well.” The bluenette pouted, snatching the test from Sebastian’s hand. 

—————————————————————-

Five minutes later, Sebastian had such a frown on his face that one would have thought he had been sentenced to execution.

With deep disappointment, the alpha stared down forlornly at the negative test that Ciel had given to him.

“I told you, I’m not pregnant.” Ciel said with a sigh, sitting down on the bathroom floor again.

Sebastian tossed the test into the trash can and silently pulled Ciel into his lap.

The alpha gently held his mate and nuzzled her lovingly like a sad puppy.

In fact, Ciel could have promised that she heard Sebastian whine quietly …

“We can try again, Sebastian.” Ciel reminded her alpha with a sigh.

Sebastian’s quiet whining became a warm purr and Ciel rolled her eyes.

If having another baby was that important to her mate, then Ciel could go through with it, but really……

What was all the rush about?

—————————————————————

Ciel experienced several more cycles but despite Sebastian’s best attempts, a second child did not join their family.

Each month, Sebastian was disappointed but Ciel was relieved.

The bluenette was content with the family she had, and Ciel focused on raising Mina and being the best wife to Sebastian she could be. 

It wasn’t that Sebastian was unhappy, he was an amazing husband to Ciel, and a doting father to Mina, it was just that Sebastian was an alpha, and he wanted Ciel to have another child. 

….And Sebastian Michaelis was not used to being denied what he wanted.

Ciel let the matter go and eventually, the prospect of another child fell to a silent resting point between the couple.

Ciel and Sebastian learned to enjoy their relationship and raising their daughter instead of worrying about whether or not they would have any more offspring.

The seasons came and went.

Mina celebrated her second birthday, posing in an adorable photo shoot, the pictures of which soon adorned Sebastian’s desk.

Sebastian grew his already vastly successful business empire even more.

Ciel improved her cooking skills and settled into the domestic bliss that only mated omegas knew.

And that was that.

Until……..

One night, Ciel woke from her sleep and found that she was forced to sit up in bed from a pounding headache.

The pain was unreal.

Ciel lifted her hands shakily to touch either side of her face as her jaw fell open involuntarily to cope with the throbbing agony.

Ciel felt like the room was spinning.

She felt sick.

Not having the ability to do anything else but slowly lay back down, Ciel flinched when her head barely touched the pillow, that gentle pressure causing thunderous resounds of excruciating torture across her skull.

Ciel’s eyes wandered over to Sebastian and she wondered if she should wake her alpha and ask him to take her to the hospital.

Ciel raised her hand but deep in those horrible throngs of suffering, a wave of drowsiness washed over her and the bluenette drifted off, sleeping with her delicate hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

—————————————————————

The pain in Ciel’s head was better but still there in the morning.

Ciel found that she could not raise her head when Sebastian kissed her goodbye.

“Kitten, what’s wrong?” Sebastian frowned when Ciel whimpered and stayed where she was.

“My head hurts, Sebastian. It….. I need you to come to me.” Ciel whispered.

Sebastian frowned and bent down, kissing the bluenette goodbye. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, his eyes scanned over his wife and they filled with concern, “I don’t want to leave you alone like this. You don’t normally get headaches.”

“I’ll be fine.” Ciel whispered. “The maid’s here, she can watch Mina. I’m just going to rest.” 

Sebastian reached over and placed Ciel’s phone in her hand. “I’ll be back at lunchtime. If you need me before then, please give me a call, kitten. I can be home in ten minutes.”

Ciel nodded and Sebastian left.

By lunchtime though, Ciel’s headache had resolved.

Sebastian was glad when he came home and found his mate sitting at the table.

Ciel was relieved but a little worried.

How odd…..

Unfortunately, two days later, the same pattern repeated itself.

Ciel woke in the night with a crippling headache that continued into the next day…..

Sebastian offered to take her to the emergency room but Ciel declined, insisting it would pass.

Several days after that, Ciel woke up with a similar headache but when she began vomiting from the pain, Sebastian would hear her refusal no more.

Sebastian phoned his assistant and once the loyal employee arrived to look after Mina, Sebastian loaded his wife into the car and set off for the hospital.

“It’s alright, kitten.” Sebastian said comfortingly as they sped along. “I’m right here.”

“Right here…….” Ciel echoed in a whisper, staring hazily out the window.

Ciel had tried over the counter drugs for the pain, and so far, nothing helped.

For some reason, Ciel was very sleepy and as they drove along it scared Ciel when she realized that even though the pain was still blinding and white hot, she couldn’t remember where she and Sebastian were going or why they were going there at all…………….

—————————————————————

Ciel attributed her confusion to drowsiness.

Despite the pain, all the bluenette wanted to do was sleep.

That was all she had wanted to do for days, really.

Sebastian rushed Ciel into the emergency department and they were hurriedly admitted.

A nurse ran in and started an IV with pain and anti-nausea medications while a doctor hurriedly talked to Sebastian and performed a neurological exam on Ciel.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Ciel was ripped away from Sebastian and hastily given a CT scan.

Ciel frowned while they sat and waited afterwards.

“It’s alright, kitten.” Sebastian said with a reassuring smile,gently holding his omega’s hand. “I’m right here.”

“I don’t like hospitals, Sebastian.” Ciel said quietly.

“I know, but I’m not going to let them hurt you~. I promise.” Sebastian said with a purr.

Ciel reached a hand up to brush her hair out of her face and it was then that she realized she hadn’t taken her earrings out from the night before……..

“Sebastian, I………” Ciel started to say.

But just then, the doctor came back through the door with a grave expression on his face.

“Mrs. Michaelis, I’m afraid your CT wasn’t clear. There’s a ...spot... just behind your lower left lobe.” The doctor informed Ciel.

Sebastian and Ciel both went into shock.

“A…spot?” Sebastian asked, swallowing thickly.

Sebastian remained calm and put on a brave face for Ciel, but he wanted to scream.

A spot?!?

What did that mean?

What were they trying to tell him was wrong with Ciel?

“I had my earrings in!” Ciel said quickly. The bluenette remembered that when she accidentally overdosed on those dreadful pills, they had given her a CT scan and she had been required to remove all of her jewelry. 

But tonight…….

Her earrings…..

Ciel quickly told the doctor, “The nurse forgot to ask me!”

The doctor’s dreary expression didn’t change much when he recurved that information.

“We’re going to take you back for a full body MRI, Mrs. Michaelis, so you can go ahead and take them out. Although, I’m not convinced that your jewelry caused the image, especially since the spot is only on one side.” The doctor explained.

Ciel took out her earrings with a trembling hand and gave them to Sebastian.

“Then why do an MRI?” Sebastian asked. “That sounds like a waste of time! Please help my wife. If you see something, then ...then…. take it out.”

“You’ll do just fine, don’t worry.” The doctor nodded at Ciel while two nurses wheeled her out of the room and back down the hall towards the radiology department.

The doctor looked at Sebastian and nodded, “Sir, the MRI allows us to see what’s going in better detail. It’s a painless test, don’t worry. At this point, we need to find out if anything has spread.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened as the doctor left the room and hurried down the hall.

S….Spread?!?

Spread.

Suddenly, Sebastian found himself with a splitting headache.

The alpha closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with a hand as he whispered in anguish, “Kitten……”

There were few things more upsetting to Sebastian than imagining a world without his precious Ciel.


	28. Chapter 28 - Comfort and joy

Attention dear readers, this story will be updated tonight and Crow will be updated tomorrow. Due to complications, I am still editing tomorrow’s chapter.

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian sat in morbid despair while he waited on the nurses to finish Ciel’s procedure.

It felt like forever……

The CT scan had been quick but the MRI seemed to take a lifetime.

Just when Sebastian thought that he may be an old man before they returned Ciel, the hospital door opened and the nurses wheeled the bluenette inside.

The nurses left just as Sebastian rushed over to pull Ciel into his arms for a cuddle.

The small bluenette held onto her alpha as if she were begging him to defend her from the world, nuzzling into the crook of Sebastian’s neck.

“It’s alright, kitten.” Sebastian cooed quietly. “It’s alright. Whatever this is, we’ll get through it together.”

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a pout.

Sebastian wanted to frown but he forced himself to smile reassuringly while he gently touched Ciel’s cheek. “I’ll be right by your side, my sweet kitten.”

Ciel placed a hand over Sebastian’s.

Before Ciel had a chance to process Sebastian’s statement and respond, a sharp knock came on the door and the doctor returned, stepping into the room.

This time, the doctor’s facial expression looked much better.

The physician’s morose frown of dread had vanished and now, instead, he wore an almost giddy smile.

“I’ve just discussed the results of your MRI with the radiologist, Mrs. Michaelis.” The doctor announced happily.

“And?” Sebastian and Ciel both asked in unison, even though the doctor spoke only to Ciel.

“It appears that the spot was indeed your earring. Nothing similar is visible on your MRI.” The doctor nodded.

Ciel blinked, “But you said it was only on one side, I had earrings in both ears.”

“Yes, well, it could have been the way the earring was positioned. The machine is very sensitive to metal. I apologize that my staff overlooked asking you to remove your jewelry. And I’m terribly sorry that they also overlooked our standard safety measures prior to conducting such a test.” The doctor said quickly before he went on to what he really wanted to share with the couple. “However, due to their negligence, there is one surprising result from today’s scan....”

“Oh?” Ciel asked while Sebastian listened silently.

“I noticed that your progesterone levels were very elevated in your blood sample, so I ordered further testing.” The doctor explained while he turned the computer around to show Ciel and Sebastian Ciel’s MRI results.

Ciel’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Sebastian felt a rush of excitement as a bright smile spread across his face.

“The hormone increase is most likely to be the cause of your migraines and nausea.” The doctor explained to the shocked couple. “Again, I do apologize for the errors of my staff, but the CT machine we use for head and neck scans is very low dose. I’m positive that no harm will come to the fetus.”

There, on the computer, was the image that had resulted during Ciel’s MRI.

In the lower part of her abdomen there was a very, very small figure……….

Ciel didn’t think it was possible.

She had gone through another menstrual cycle…...well, actually…no, it wasn’t that long ago!

Sebastian was nearly delirious with joy.

“Congratulations to you both.” The doctor nodded with a happy smile.

Finally, it seemed that a second child would be joining the Michaelis family.

—————————————————————

The ride home from the hospital was a silent one.

Sebastian drove with a happy smile on his face even though it was still the middle of the night.

In contrast, Ciel had her arms crossed and the bluenette wore a scowl.

Ciel was……..annoyed, for some reason.

Ciel was annoyed with Sebastian over the circumstances and she was annoyed with herself for letting it happen.

Ciel was even annoyed with herself for being annoyed.

Sebastian’s black lamborghini pulled into his polished garage and once he parked, he walked around to gently carry Ciel from the car into the house.

Sebastian noticed the scowl on his omega’s face.

Ciel’s scowl didn’t stop Sebastian from smiling………

With a warm purr, Sebastian picked Ciel up out of the car and carried her to bed.

Once Sebastian made sure Ciel was comfortable, he crawled in beside her.

Normally, the bluenette omega curled up on her alpha, so Sebastian was a little surprised when she rolled away from him.

Shrugging it off, Sebastian spooned Ciel from behind and pulled her into his arms before he drifted off to sleep.

Ciel sighed to herself when Sebastian’s hands spread over her flat abdomen.

Oh dear…….

There was a part of Ciel that was beginning to think that another child wouldn’t happen.

————————————————————

A week passed and Ciel’s alpha knew that she was upset.

Unlike Sebastian, Ciel wasn’t beaming with joy about the pregnancy.

Ciel was still annoyed and Sebastian’s exuberance over the coming baby was wearing her patience even thinner.

Sebastian knew just what to do though.

The handsome, dominant alpha was extremely charismatic and his charms could persuade anyone to do practically anything……

Sebastian was certain that he could even convince his icy little omega to forgive him.

One evening, Sebastian came home early and wordlessly placed Ciel on the couch.

Sebastian put on Ciel’s favorite movie for her to watch while he made dinner.

Mina sat on Ciel’s lap quietly while the bluenette squinted at the tv.

Ciel’s headaches hadn’t eased much and that was certainly not helping to improve her attitude.

Sebastian prepared their meal and the little family ate dinner together.

Ciel took a little longer since she was feeding Mina spoonful by spoonful.

Once dinner was finished though, Ciel put Mina down to sleep and at Sebastian’s gentle urging, she followed him to their bedroom.

Sebastian sat down on the bed and patted his lap, silently asking Ciel to come over.

“I don’t want that tonight.” The omega said flatly.

“I’m not asking for that, kitten, I just want to talk.” Sebastian explained.

Talk?

Ciel frowned but decided to walk over.

Cautiously, Ciel seated herself in Sebastian’s lap and while she shifted her bottom to get comfortable, Sebastian grit his teeth, willing himself not to become aroused.

“I know you’re angry with me, but we both agreed on this, did we not?” Sebastian asked in a low, gentle voice, gently brushing strands of Ciel’s silky hair out of her face.

“Yes……..we did. I just…...I suppose I thought it wouldn’t happen.” Ciel said resignedly.

“Well, it has.” Sebastian said quietly, laying a hand on Ciel’s tummy.

“There’s nothing there, Sebastian.” Ciel sighed.

“There is, though. We just can’t see it yet.” Sebastian disagreed with a happy smile.

Ciel rolled her eyes at the quiet excitement in Sebastian’s voice and the way his eyes lit up at the mere mention of their growing baby.

“Please, kitten…..” Sebastian implored Ciel. “I miss you. Talk to me, touch me, kiss me~. Let me take care of you, both of you.”

Ciel frowned at Sebastian.

“All I want is to have a family with my mate. Is that so terrible?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel’s frown slipped into a pout.

Sebastian turned and pulled a box from behind himself that he had kept carefully hidden.

“I've brought treats~.” Sebastian purred, opening the box and offering Ciel some freshly made, decadent truffles he had purchased on the way home.

Ciel’s eyes widened greedily at her alpha’s offer.

Ciel reached out and picked up one of the sweets, popping it into her mouth.

Sebastian took the opportunity to nuzzle his little kitten.

From his pocket, Sebastian also withdrew a sapphire necklace, each jewel rich and opulent.

Sapphires were Ciel’s favorite for some reason and she admired the way that each perfect stone shimmered even in the low light of their dimly lit bedroom.

Lovingly, Sebastian fastened the gift around Ciel’s neck.

A collar for his kitten~............

Sebastian murmured confessions of his love and devotion while his hands gently massaged Ciel.

With Ciel at his side and his family under construction, Sebastian was one of the happiest, most fulfilled alphas in London.

…...And a happy alpha translated to a happy omega.

Soft coos and gentle kisses filled the room as Sebastian smooched Ciel into a chocolate-induced haze of pleasure and forgiveness.

It was true.

Ciel was in love with Sebastian as much as he was in love with her.

Ciel couldn’t ask for a more doting husband~.

That night, when they laid down to go to sleep, Ciel curled up on Sebastian and Sebastian held his wife close with a happy smile.

Ciel rested with a smile on her face and a hand splayed protectively across her abdomen.

A new baby……

Her alpha’s baby……

Ciel sighed blissfully in her sleep and the noise made Sebastian smirk.

Sebastian Michaelis was quite persuasive, indeed~.

—————————————————————

Ciel thought that maybe this time around, some of the novelty would have worn off for Sebastian.

Ciel had no such luck.

Everyone at Michaelis industries had been notified immediately of Ciel’s pregnancy and Sebastian was happy to share the news with anyone and everyone that he met.

Sterling and Evelyn were alerted about the news over social media.

Evelyn couldn’t care less, but Sterling was thrilled.

Like father, like son.

Sebastian seemed to be even more overbearing then when Ciel had carried Mina.

Sebastian hovered over his omega day and night, wrapping around her whenever possible to shower her in purrs and affectionate nuzzles.

When Ciel’s belly finally started to grow, Sebastian seemed to always have either his ear, lips, or hands pressed against the small mound.

Trucks filled with things for the newest Michaelis soon started arriving at the manor.

Ciel sighed, standing with Tibby at her feet and Mina in her arms while the delivery men unloaded order after order into the room that would serve as the new baby’s nursery.

Ciel’s evening headaches had resolved once she hit her second trimester and for that, the omega was relieved.

It was hard to be excited about anything when you couldn’t blink without crippling pain.

Autumn turned to winter and one early December evening, Ciel lounged on the couch while Mina colored some pictures in the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights.

The only sound in the room was of the crackling fireplace.

Sebastian watched Ciel’s hand absent-mindedly stroke her swollen middle.

The sight made Sebastian’s heart and manhood ache all at once.

There was something amazing about watching Ciel mother his children.

It filled Sebastian with a deep respect and a deep passion.

Perhaps it had something to do with the lack of mothering Sebastian had experienced during his own childhood, but having a family with Ciel was sublime for the alpha.

Sebastian’s eyes flickered over to Mina.

Christmas was coming.

Sebastian had already purchased mounds of toys for his daughter.

Now nearly three, this would be the first Christmas that Mina may actually remember.

Ciel and Sebastian were both looking forward to sharing the holiday with their little girl.

Sebastian glanced back over to Ciel.

But what about his omega?

What kind of gift could Sebastian give to his perfect, amazing little kitten?

Ciel had everything.

Clothing, jewelry that was worth more than some people’s houses, handbags, makeup, trinkets, shoes………….

…..A fine home.

…...A private jet with the ability to take her anywhere in the world at the snap of a finger.

Sebastian frowned.

Ciel didn’t really care about any of those things though.

Ciel was an omega through and through.

All Ciel wanted was to be with Sebastian and Mina.

Sebastian ran a couple of searches on the internet while he looked for gift ideas.

Boring…….

Boring……..

Bor-

Sebastian narrowed his eyes when an advertisement caught his attention.

Click

Hmm~.

Sebastian spent the next hour researching the promising gift idea that he had found.

Sebastian smirked in triumph.

Yes!

This would be perfect………

Ciel could never dream of such a thing!

Sebastian, refreshed and determined, closed his laptop, and looked up.

The scene in front of him made him smile lovingly.

There on the couch, wrapped in the warmth of the fireplace and Christmas tree lights, Mina and Ciel had fallen asleep together on the couch.

Mina had her tiny arms folded under her chubby cheeks and Ciel was holding her daughter gently, the bluenette’s pregnant tummy was nestled in the sherpa blanket that covered them both.

Rabbie and Tibby were snoozing on the rug at the end of the couch.

Sebastian stood and admired his little family in blissful contentment.

Silently, the alpha bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead and his wife on her lips.

Then Sebastian raised Ciel’s camisole to splay his hands on her belly and place a gentle kiss on her swollen abdomen.

Family……..

Sebastian blinked.

The ad on the computer…….

Ciel was asleep, Sebastian was about to pass up a grand opportunity!

Sebastian stood up suddenly and headed to the kitchen.

Pulling open a drawer, Sebastian removed a pair of kitchen shears, and walked back into the living room.

Silently, careful not to wake mother or daughter, Sebastian clipped a small lock of Ciel’s hair off and deposited it into a small, clean plastic bag.

Sebastian smiled to himself while he pocketed the bag with Ciel’s hair.

Carefully, the alpha carried his little family to bed with a gentle purr.

Sebastian’s heart raced when he felt the smallest of movements against his arm, coming straight from Ciel’s belly.

Family…….

Sebastian nuzzled Ciel while she slept.

There was no better gift than family.

 

 

 

-


	29. Chapter 29 - Ciel’s Gift

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“You seem familiar. Haven’t you been here before?” A man sitting at a heavy wooden desk asked.

“Yes, I have, several times over the last couple of years. I saw your updated ad on the internet and I was hoping that with your new acquirements, we might be able to try again.” Sebastian replied as he sat down in a black leather chair across from the desk. “Money is no object.”

“Well I’m afraid that in this case, money is also no guarantee.” The man that Sebastian was speaking to chuckled doubtfully. 

Sebastian remained silent.

The man frowned at Sebastian while he simply said, “You know that our database is limited. Without a name or identification card, even with our company’s growth, there’s only so much we can do.”

“Please,” Sebastian asked with his most charming smile as he pulled the small bag filled with Ciel’s lock of hair from his pocket and handed it to the man. “Can we try again?”

—————————————————————

Sebastian was back in his office by ten on that brisk December morning.

Ciel was at home caring for Mina and having some of Sebastian’s servants install the grand Christmas decorations around the Michaelis manor.

Mina watched with wide eyes as the lights sparkled and the tinsel glistened on the tree.

After lunch, Ciel packed Mina up and called her driver, setting out to start Christmas shopping.

It would be easy to select things for Mina, but Sebastian…..

What was Ciel supposed to buy her billionaire alpha?

—————————————————————

A bottle of cologne.

Ciel had spent the entire day trudging through mall after mall, dragging Mina from shop to shop, and by dinner time, both mother and daughter were more than exhausted.

Sebastian was very hard to buy a gift for.

Sebastian had everything.

Sebastian collected nothing.

Sebastian’s favorite hobbies were spending time with Mina and making love to Ciel.

Sebastian didn’t really like “things” and he could certainly buy himself whatever he wanted or needed.

Nothing seemed like a good fit, or even a good idea, so eventually, Ciel decided to cut her losses and purchase a bottle of newly-released, expensive cologne.

Sebastian did wear cologne.

That would have to do.

“Do you think your Father will like it?” Ciel asked Mina while they rode home, holding the small box up in front of her daughter.

Mina blinked her big, blue eyes and pouted at Ciel.

Ciel frowned at her daughter and replied, “Well, if you have a better idea, then please let me know.”

Mina blinked again when Ciel flinched and put a hand on her belly.

The bluenette wasn’t terribly big yet, and that made her all the more concerned that her and Sebastian’s newest child seemed to be much more active than Mina had been before she was born.

If Sebastian had been in the car, his eyes would have been wide and he would have been grinning happily while he rubbed Ciel’s tummy excitedly.

Ciel sighed and settled back against the car seat, speaking quietly while she left her hand on her abdomen, “What does it matter? There's nothing that will make Sebastian any happier than this.”

—————————————————————

Christmas was approaching quickly.

Ciel had spent the afternoons with Mina crafting ornaments that the little girl would one day be embarrassed of, but that Ciel and Sebastian would treasure forever.

Ciel and Mina baked cookies and made appearances at the holiday functions of the many charities that Sebastian contributed to.

Sebastian had something going on.

Ciel could tell.

Of course, Sebastian was still beyond ecstatic about the baby, but there was a different light in his eyes that Ciel had noticed over the past couple of weeks……

Sebastian seemed secretive about something.

Ciel had questioned Sebastian about it but he had denied that anything was different, shaking his head with a happy smile firmly fixed on his face.

It was starting to get on Ciel’s nerves.

“If you don’t let me know what’s going on, I’m going to have them find out the baby’s gender and tell you.” Ciel threatened on Christmas Eve, once she had put Mina to bed.

Sebastian blinked, looking at Ciel like she had just punched him.

His omega knew that he wanted to wait and learn the gender at the baby’s birth……….

“You would ruin my surprise?!” Sebastian asked in disbelief.

“What have you been so cheeky about lately?” Ciel asked with a scowl, walking over to the couch.

“Your gift~.” Sebastian purred, raising his strong, slender hands to help Ciel ease herself down onto his lap.

“Alright, then what about it?” Ciel pouted while Sebastian wrapped around her, beginning to nuzzle her lovingly.

Sebastian’s hands glided over Ciel’s back and belly, moving down towards her hips and all the way back up to her breasts while he explained, “I just can’t wait for you to see it~.”

“I want to know what it is.” Ciel huffed.

“Then that will ruin your surprise.” Sebastian chuckled, palming Ciel’s breasts in his hands and trying not to let his breath hitch.

“I don’t like surprises very much.” Ciel said in a very quiet, serious voice.

Sebastian frowned at his mate.

He understood……..

Ciel didn’t have the best past experiences with unexpected events.

“Oh, but I think you’ll like this surprise, my kitten~.” Sebastian cooed, kissing Ciel’s cheek gently.

“If I don't, may I exchange it?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked caught off guard for a moment before he replied, “Lets just see how it…fits... first.”

Ciel yawned and cuddled against her alpha, falling asleep quickly from his strong embrace and the heat of his warm body.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Exchange?

Unfortunately not.

Sebastian’s gift to Ciel was unreturnable, but that was alright.

Sebastian knew it would “fit” just fine…...

————————————————————

Sebastian was the last one in the house to go to sleep that night and the first one in the house to wake the following morning.

Christmas morning.

It was still dark outside as the handsome alpha put on his red velvet bathrobe and silently left the room, careful not to wake Ciel.

Sebastian made his way downstairs and quietly sat toys and gifts around the tree and among the piles of presents that had already been wrapped, filling Mina’s stocking full.

Someone had to play Santa………..

Once everything was set up, Sebastian went into the kitchen and made two cups of black coffee in his keurig, pouring hazelnut creamer into one.

Sebastian did not like black coffee or hazelnut creamer, but he wasn’t the one who would be drinking either.

Sebastian had just finished preparing the beverages when a single, sharp knock came from the front door.

Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian was pleased, he had specifically requested that they not use the doorbell so that Ciel and Mina wouldn’t wake……….

Sebastian picked up the coffee cups and went to answer that single knock, early Christmas morning…..

Now the hard part would be waiting for Ciel….  
————————————————————

An hour later, the sun was just beginning to rise.

Mina still lay in her bed asleep but Ciel’s eyelids fluttered.

Sebastian felt his heart start to race in excitement and he began to gently nudge his mate completely awake, not giving the pregnant bluenette the option to fall back asleep.

“Mm, Sebastian, leave me alone.” Ciel yawned. “It’s still early, Mina won’t be up for awhile.”

“I know, kitten~.” Sebastian replied with a purr. “That’s why I want you to get up.”

Ciel blinked her eyes open and frowned at Sebastian.

“Is this about my gift?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded, unable to hide his grin.

Ciel closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but she could feel Sebastian still staring at her.

With a scowl, Ciel opened her eyes again and blinked at Sebastian.

Ciel was so annoyed that she wanted to slap the grin right off of her alpha’s face.

“Is it that important right this moment?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded with a purr. “I want you to enjoy it before Mina’s up.”

Ciel scowled at Sebastian but she stretched and slowly got out of bed.

Sebastian attentively helped Ciel into her navy blue robe, tying it loosely over the swell of her belly with a loving smile.

Ciel leaned against Sebastian’s chest for just a second and he kissed the top of her head before he scooped her into his arms and carried her out of their bedroom and downstairs.

Ciel perked up when she heard noises echoing as Sebastian padded down the hallway.

Just before they reached the entrance to the living room, Sebastian gave Ciel a sweet kiss and let her down onto her feet.

“Go on, kitten~.” Sebastian nodded, gesturing to the living room. “Have a look.”

Ciel blinked at Sebastian and slowly rounded the corner.

In the light of the early dawn, the tall, full Christmas tree was already lit up, standing majestically in Sebastian’s grand living room.

But the twinkling tree wasn’t what made Ciel stop in her tracks………

No.

There in the living room, a beautiful, brunette woman and a tall, bluenette man were busy hanging a couple of ornaments.

Ciel recognized the man.

Ciel recognized the woman.

Ciel recognized the ornaments as those that had hung on the Christmas tree when she was a child…….

One of them, Ciel had even made herself many years ago.

Sebastian walked up behind Ciel as she gasped and put a hand to her head.

The bluenette’s voice rang out and it startled the tree decorators, causing them to look up.

“M-Mother!”

“F-Father!”

Sebastian smiled proudly in the background.

With no last name, no formal identification, or other general clues, it had not been easy to find Ciel’s family.

But Sebastian had succeeded and now Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were being reunited on Christmas Day with the child that had been ripped away from them.

Despite her pregnancy, Ciel ran towards her parents with open arms.

“My darling!” Rachel cried with a happy smile as she tenderly hugged her daughter.

Vincent laughed with joy as he put his arms around Rachel and Ciel.

For a brief moment, the little family embraced and Sebastian smiled warmly while he watched.

It hurt a bit.

Sebastian wished that his parents would have been half that happy to see him again, even on one occasion.

But that was no matter, Sebastian was overjoyed for his mate.

Family was the best gift of all.


	30. Chapter 30 - Surprise

Switcheroo again! Crow will be updated tomorrow due to the author having a nasty chest infection and falling behind on editing! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

It was one of the best Christmas celebrations that Sebastian and Ciel had ever experienced.

Ciel sat chatting with her parents.

The happy family didn’t move from their embrace until Mina woke.

Sebastian brought his little girl to the living room where she met her other grandparents for the first time and played with the toys that “Santa Claus” brought.

Gift opening began shortly after.

Ciel felt absolutely ashamed that Sebastian had reunited her with her family and in return, all she had managed to find for him was a mere bottle of cologne.

But Sebastian smiled gratefully at Ciel and thanked her anyway.

Sebastian did like the scent of the cologne, but…….

Sebastian wasn’t worried about what Ciel had given him for Christmas.

Sebastian was more than satisfied that Ciel was pregnant and that Vincent and Rachel were there with them.

Now Ciel finally had her family back……

And their family was growing.

Sebastian player with Mina while Ciel spent time with her parents.

Sebastian purred softly at the joyous look in Ciel’s eyes while she sat talking to Rachel and Vincent.

Sebastian’s mate was happy.

What else did Sebastian need?

It was a very good Christmas, indeed.

—————————————————————

One early evening, Sebastian and Ciel took Mina to Ciel’s childhood home for dinner.

It was the most recent of many visits to Ciel’s parents that the Michaelis family had conducted over the weeks that followed Christmas.

Ciel was eager to visit with her mother and father whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Many alphas may have found the frequency and duration of those visits intrusive, but Sebastian thought they were sublime.

It also helped that Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive had welcomed Sebastian into the family as if he were their natural born son.

….And the Phantomhives lovingly doted on Mina and the baby on the way.

“Do you need to lie down dear?” Sebastian heard Rachel ask Ciel after dinner that evening, frowning in concern when Ciel leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Yes, actually, mother. I’m fine, I’m just……..tired.” Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian would have stepped in but before he could, Rachel gently led Ciel down the hallway.

Mother and daughter whispered to each other as they walked and Sebastian thought it was best not to interrupt.

“Is she alright?” Vincent asked Sebastian, walking up just as Rachel took Ciel away.

Sebastian hid his concern from his father-in-law with a smile. “I’m sure she’s just fine.”

“No you’re not.” Vincent laughed perceptively. He clapped a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and looked into his eyes as he said, “Don't worry, my boy! If she’s not, we’ll hear about it shortly.”

Sebastian nodded at Vincent.

Waiting……

Waiting to hear how Ciel was.

This wasn’t the way that Sebastian liked things to go.

This wasn’t what Sebastian was used to.

Sebastian wanted to be at Ciel’s side at all times.

—————————————————————

Ciel felt better after a brief rest.

Sebastian was relieved.

Vincent gave Sebastian a knowing smile later in the evening.

“Soon, anyway?” Vincent asked Sebastian while the two alphas sat in front of the fireplace and Rachel flipped through a magazine.

“I hope.” Sebastian purred.

—————————————————————-

Not soon enough, though.

As Ciel’s pregnancy progressed, the bluenette became increasingly uncomfortable and to her dismay, Ciel found that she was unable to fit into her previous maternity clothes.

“I think it’s time to go shopping, kitten.” Sebastian said with a frown while he watched Ciel try to force a pair of her old jeans to fit.

“No, these will be just fine!” Ciel insisted, pulling on the fabric until her knuckles were white.

Sebastian walked over and gently stopped Ciel.

“Kitten.” Sebastian said quietly, placing his hands over Ciel’s, “You know we can buy anything that you want to wear. We can even have it hand tailored if you like.”

Ciel looked away and mumbled quietly, “It’s not about that, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s frown deepened.

Sebastian realized that Ciel was ashamed about her body.

It made Sebastian’s heart ache that Ciel felt that way.

There was never an alpha that had been more in love with his omega than Sebastian.

Had Ciel forgotten that?

Didn’t Ciel realize that Sebastian adored every little change in her?

From her pregnancies to sunburns to simple marks from the passage of time, Ciel’s body and everything about it and on it was a part of her, and that made all of it amazing to Sebastian.

Every scar.

Every blemish.

Every curve.

Sebastian looked at Ciel knowingly and lifted a hand, stroking her short bluenette hair lovingly as he purred, “You know you’re always gorgeous to me, right kitten?”

Ciel dared to glance up at her alpha just as his hands wound around her mounded tummy.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel. “I think you’re beautiful, my precious kitten. I thought that the day I met you. I still do today and I still will tomorrow.” 

Ciel blinked while she listened and Sebastian got her to let him slip off her jeans and place her into his lap on the bed.

Sebastian kissed Ciel’s bare shoulder gently while he continued, “And one when we’re very old, I’ll think that on the day I die.”

“I want to die first.” Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Then I’ll think it on the day you die.”

Ciel watched Sebastian kiss and cuddle her like a lovesick puppy and her sapphire eyes narrowed as she asked, “What would you do then, Sebastian? Go sit by my grave and wait to join me?”

Sebastian kept up his attentions and shrugged casually, “Probably.”

Ciel playfully resisted him for a moment and the two shared a laugh followed by a kiss.

Sebastian was in love with Ciel and his feelings were returned.

Ciel closed her eyes gratefully as she enjoyed her alpha’s embrace. 

While their lips met, Sebastian took the opportunity to let one of his hands gently and discreetly graze one of Ciel’s plump breasts.

Yes, Ciel was bigger this pregnancy and Sebastian had certainly noticed~.

If it hadn’t been for a sharp cry from Mina, Sebastian would have suggested making Ciel comfortable and having a short tryst, but it was alright…….

In the coming weeks, when Ciel’s hormones raged, Sebastian would have plenty of opportunities to make his omega more ...comfortable~.

—————————————————————

The closer Ciel’s due date crept, the more Sebastian hovered over her.

This time around it was different though…..

Now Sebastian had to get used to Rachel fretting over Ciel as well.

Sebastian adapted but he was used to it being him and his omega, so it did take some getting used to for Sebastian to see Rachel as a help and not a hindrance.

Sebastian was fortunate enough to be the only one to accompany Ciel to her last ultrasound appointment.

The front desk staff and the other patients smiled and giggled while Sebastian lovingly held Ciel close in the waiting room, giving her a gentle nuzzle.

Once they were back in a room, Sebastian watched intently while Ciel had her exam, asking questions and interjecting here and there.

When it was time for the ultrasound, Sebastian held Ciel’s hand and looked at the picture on the small monitor.

When it came into better focus, Ciel and Sebastian both turned away.

“Wow, you two really want to be surprised, don’t you?” The doctor asked with a chuckle.

“We do, indeed.” Sebastian nodded.

The doctor looked at the picture on the monitor and as the ultrasound wand scanned over Ciel’s belly, the doctor asked, “Do you want to be completely surprised, though?”

Sebastian could hear the smirk in the physician’s voice.

“Yes……” Ciel answered before Sebastian had a chance.

Once the ultrasound was complete, the physician turned to them and said, “Very well, then. Everything looks good for now, but Mrs. Michaelis, I’m going to have you on bedrest for the next three weeks. I hope that won’t be a problem.”

Ciel’s eyes widened.

Bed rest?!?

What did the doctor see?!?

“Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Sebastian reassured the doctor with a smile.

For Ciel, it may get boring, but for Sebastian, it would be fun.

What a wonderful opportunity for Sebastian to do the thing he loved most- care for his little mate when she needed him!


	32. Chapter 31 - Declan

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

One week had passed slowly.

The bluenette found bedrest to be very dull and she spent much of her time either trying to get comfortable or to just be able to breathe without one of her organs being punched or kicked.

Ciel was beginning to grow frustrated with her situation and the only thing that was keeping her sane was Sebastian.

Yes, Sebastian’s hovering had been somewhat annoying, but…now it was Ciel’s only respite.

Sebastian doted on Ciel, going out of his way to work from home and tend to her every whim.

One night, Ciel had been so uncomfortable laying down that she had gotten up and padded to the living room, sleeping in the recliner.

When she woke, Sebastian was curled at her feet like a loyal dog.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked, blinking her eyes open. “What are you doing? You don’t have to sleep on the floor.”

Sebastian opened his own eyes and purred, kissing Ciel on the tips of her toes as he replied, “I just wanted to be beside you, my sweet kitten~.”

Ciel was truly fortunate to have such an alpha.

To make Ciel feel beautiful, Sebastian spent time every day washing and brushing Ciel’s hair, helping her bathe, and making sure she had her jewelry on.

Sebastian had even gone so far as to have a very talented and very expensive seamstress hand sew some gorgeous chiffon nightgowns for Ciel.

The garments were all soft and frothy, delicate and sexy at the same time.

One morning, Sebastian couldn’t help but leer at Ciel as she sat on the bed, dressed in a nightgown that was baby blue with ivory lace cups holding her swollen breasts.

“Open~.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel parted her plump, pink lips and let Sebastian gently push a strawberry between them.

Sebastian watched Ciel with loving eyes and a deep purr.

Ciel pouted at Sebastian as she enjoyed her treat.

Sebastian was feeding her from a plate of strawberries and mayonnaise.

It wasn’t Sebastian’s first choice but it had been Ciel’s request, so……………..

“Another?” Sebastian purred.

Ciel nodded silently.

Sebastian picked up another strawberry, dipped it in a bit of mayonnaise, and placed it against Ciel’s lips.

“Open~.” Sebastian purred again.

Ciel obeyed once more, this time treating Sebastian to watching her lick the creamy mayonnaise off of her lip.

Sebastian’s eyes scanned over Ciel taking in each inch of her as if she were at the same time, a wonderful creation that Sebastian had contributed to, and a delicious meal he was about to consume.

Sebastian licked his lips as his eyes flickered down to Ciel’s overly full breasts.

Sebastian had learned, after reading an article in a medical journal, that he could take very small amounts of Ciel’s milk, if he kissed her afterwards.

Sebastian didn’t really take the time to understand the complex hormone and pheromone graphs that had been presented on the article’s pages, he was just thankful he had discovered the trick.

Once Ciel had eaten all of her strawberries, she gently pulled down the straps of her nightdress, exposing her breasts and inviting her alpha.

With an eager purr, Sebastian climbed over Ciel.

Sebastian was careful to shower his omega’s breasts with attention without putting any pressure on her belly.

First Sebastian nuzzled, then Ciel felt his lips kissing her skin, then his mouth finally closed over one of her fattened nipples…...

Ciel leaned back against the pillows and let her fingers tangle in Sebastian’s hair while he nursed.

Sebastian let out a satisfied purr once he finished, quickly kissing Ciel right afterwards. 

Once Sebastian pulled away, Ciel frowned. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“What’s wrong, my kitten?” Sebastian asked quickly. “Are you having any pain?”

Ciel could see the concern in Sebastian’s posture as his body stiffened while he instantly backed up.

“No, Sebastian.” Ciel sighed.

That was a lie.

Of course Ciel was having pain.

Now, something always hurt.

“I’m just very tired of waiting.” Ciel explained.

“So am I, kitten~.” Sebastian purred, easing down a bit to sit beside Ciel and hold her in his arms once more.

“I don’t know why you’re so jumpy.” Ciel scoffed. “We’ve chosen to do everything at home this time too, so why get so nervous?”

Sebastian’s smile faded as he spoke to his mate, politely disagreeing, “You chose to do everything at home. I would much rather see us go to the hospital, that’s the safest thing.”

“People die in hospitals too, Sebastian. At least here I can be comfortable.” Ciel said very seriously.

Sebastian bristled at the word “die”.

Sebastian didn’t think that Ciel or their baby would “die”, he was just trying to reason with his wife…...

“I’ve already agreed to have a midwife present this time. We’ve spent months seeing nearly everyone at the practice. A midwife is safe.” Ciel said with a hint of irritation in her voice. 

“......Then it won’t be just us at the birth like it was when Mina was born.” Sebastian said possessively.

Ciel crossed her arms over her breasts and sighed, “Sebastian, what do you want me to do?”

Sebastian realized just how much he was trying Ciel’s patience so he shut up and smiled while he held her close, “I just want to hold our baby.”

Ciel laid her head against Sebastian’s chest while his hands splayed over what they could now cover of Ciel’s mounded belly.

“Me too.” Ciel breathed.

—————————————————————

Each day dragged by like a never ending prison sentence for Ciel.

Ciel hated being confined to the bed, completely dependent on Sebastian for help, even making trips to and from the bathroom.

Every day, Ciel’s frown grew deeper.

As much fun as it was to have Ciel hoarded under his lock and key, Ciel’s sadness made Sebastian frown.

On the morning of Ciel’s ninth day of bedrest, Sebastian was up at the break of dawn, getting things ready.

It was a lovely spring morning and Sebastian, the ever caring alpha, had the perfect plan to cheer Ciel up.

Once everything was in place, Sebastian went back inside and found Ciel already awake.

“Ready for breakfast, my kitten?” Sebastian asked with a purr.

Ciel nodded hesitantly.

The bluenette blinked in surprise as Sebastian helped her change out of her nightgown and into one less sheer, made of sturdy yet comfortable royal blue silk.

“Sebastian, what are you doing?” Ciel asked when Sebastian picked her up and carried her out of their room once she was dressed.

Sebastian grinned smugly at Ciel and carried her outside.

“Sebastian, what———oh……” Ciel blinked in surprise.

Outside, in the vast grounds of Michaelis manor, Sebastian had arranged an antique white wooden table with some of his best china on it for place settings.

Comfortable chairs sat waiting for the alpha and omega, and even the nearby trees had been strung with decorations.

Crumpets and scones were placed in the center of the table and in the middle, and close to the place settings sat a beautiful teapot and two matching cups with saucers.

“I thought you might like some fresh air, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred lovingly to Ciel.

Ciel looked at Sebastian in surprise.

“How very thoughtful.” Ciel commented as Sebastian gently sat her in a chair and then took his seat beside her.

While Sebastian poured the tea and served the scones, Ciel closed her eyes and took a breath.

Sebastian didn’t see Ciel wince and press a hand to her side for a moment as a single, sharp pain throbbed in her belly.

It passed without consequence and Ciel opened her eyes, saying nothing about it.

There would be no hospitals, no speeding cars, so why ruin a good morning?

—————————————————————

Sebastian and Ciel were able to share a lovely tea together, with the birds chirping in the background and the gentle sunshine warming their backs.

It wasn’t until Sebastian began to clear the dishes that Ciel grabbed his arm suddenly.

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

Sebastian’s heart raced when he saw Ciel clenching her jaw.

“.....I want to be in the nest, Sebastian.” Ciel gasped quietly, digging her fingers deep into Sebastian’s forearm.

Sebastian’s eyes widened…..

He knew what that meant.

Sebastian practically slammed the dishes down on the table and hurriedly scooped Ciel up.

With his omega in his arms, Sebastian raced into the house and immediately placed Ciel into the nest, the same place that he had first taken Ciel as his, the same place Mina had been born.

This was it!

Ciel was trying her best to stay quiet and be calm but Sebastian was making it very difficult as he fussed over her, fluffing pillows while she was trying to lay back, pulling blankets this way and that when she was trying to get warm, offering Ciel backrubs and bits of ice in the middle of contractions.

Ciel was just about to snap at Sebastian when she heard-

“Mama?” A quiet voice came from the doorway.

“Sebastian…” Ciel groaned, looking over to see Mina standing in the doorway, staring at her parents in confusion.

Sebastian had been so busy tending to Ciel he had nearly forgotten to do something with their daughter.

Ciel lifted her hand and Mina toddled over.

“Call my parents…….father can look after her until the baby comes.” Ciel sighed to Sebastian while Mina cuddled into her chest.

“What about your mother?” Sebastian frowned.

Couldn’t Rachel watch Mina?

A midwife on standby, that was good…...but that was only for emergencies, right?

Surely Ciel’s mother wasn’t going to be beside her when she gave birth?

Sebastian thought that was a precious moment, a sacred pause in time between alpha and omega.

“Call my parents, Sebastian!” Ciel repeated in an irritated voice.

Srbastian could by Ciel’s tone that it was in his best interest not to argue, “Of course, kitten. Whatever you want.” 

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel’s head while Mina pulled back and blinked worriedly at her mother.

The small girl frowned at Ciel in concern, seeing the pain in Ciel’s eyes, “Mama, ok?”

“Yes, my dear.” Ciel reassured Mina, kissing her daughter’s chubby cheek. “I’ll be just fine.”

—————————————————————

Vincent and Rachel arrived very, very shortly after Sebastian called.

Vincent quickly took Mina for a day out and left the house.

To Sebastian’s dismay, Rachel stayed behind.

The alpha struggled not to growl at his mother-in-law while she held Ciel in her arms and whispered sweet words to her daughter while she labored.

When Sebastian glared at Rachel, Rachel just glared back and held onto Ciel firmly.

“I was here long before you were, dear.” Rachel reminded Sebastian in a sweet but firm voice.

Sebastian tried to calm himself.

Surely it was a comfort to his mate to have her own mother nearby at a time like this.

Sebastian’s heart ached when he realized that maybe Ciel would have been more comfortable when Mina was born if Rachel had been present.

The hours passed…….

Together, Rachel and Sebastian helped Ciel walk around the room a bit.

Together, Rachel and Sebastian held Ciel to keep her warm as she shivered, her teeth chattering from her chills.

Ciel quickly presented concerns that ended the rivalry between Sebastian and Rachel.

Ciel seemed to be progressing but she began to struggle unnaturally for breath.

Without the urge to push, all Ciel could do was lay there and whimper while Sebastian and Rachel attempted to comfort her.

It was when Rachel saw the towels turn bloody between her daughter’s legs that she suggested, “I think it’s time we went to a hospital, sweetheart. This really isn’t safe, you know.”

“I…...I can….” Ciel whispered with her eyes shut. “No…...no hospitals.”

Sebastian had been so focused on Ciel, their baby, and Rachel’s interference that he realized he forgot……

“I’ll call the midwife!” Sebastian declared quickly, leaping to his feet and pulling out his cell phone.

The next hour was a blur to Ciel.

It was an endless haze of pain and drowsiness, with Sebastian and Rachel’s hushed, worried conversations cutting through here and there.

At one point, Ciel heard a doorbell.

Sebastian was on his feet and halfway to the door before Rachel even moved.

Sebastian wondered while he reached out his hand to turn the knob, who had the midwife practice sent?

Agnes, the kind, middle-aged lady that Ciel had really liked?

Or Maya, the younger, skilled nurse midwife that had been so welcoming at their first visit?

Sebastian opened the door just as a scream rang out from the room Ciel was in.

“OOOHHH! NNNOOWW!”

Rachel’s voice carried on the crest of Ciel’s scream, “Sebastian, dear! Hurry, please!”

The door was open…….

Sebastian’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

“Sounds like someone’s having a baby.” A voice smirked. “I can help with that~.”

A cocky, arrogant voice.

In front of Sebastian was not Agnes or Maya, no, instead, there was a very tall, very muscular, blonde-haired man with vivid green eyes.

A handsome man.

A man?!?

An alpha.

An alpha?!?

Sebastian recognized the man’s identification badge and knew that he was legitimately from the midwife practice, though Ciel had certainly not been examined by this man during her pregnancy…..

Sebastian also recognized by the man’s scent that he was an unmated alpha, which made everything worse.

“You’re………” Sebastian began with narrowed eyes.

“A male midwife, we’re rare, I know, but times are changing. I’m Declan! I’ve never lost a patient before, so don’t worry, I’m very good.” The man smirked again.

“SSEEEBBASSTTIANN!” Ciel screamed again.

The man laughed, “Alright, then, let’s go meet mommy~.”

The man pushed passed Sebastian into the house.

Ciel bit her lip trying to fight the urge to push just as Sebastian but his lip and fought the urge to kill.

There was no way! 

This was not happening!

Sebastian could tolerate Rachel being in the room if she had to be, but to let another alpha handle Ciel at a moment like this?

Not in a lifetime.


	33. Chapter 32 - Chaos

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian grudgingly led Declan as the two made their way to Ciel’s nest.

Sebastian glared murderously at Declan, watching him step into the room and greet Ciel and her mother, “Hello ladies! My name is Declan, I’m the one that will be assisting you today!”

Ciel was squeezing Rachel’s hands and gasping for breath so the older omega did the introductions.

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Rachel! This is my daughter Ciel.” Rachel said with a kind smile.

“It’s nice to meet you both too.” Declan said as he quickly sat his bag down and moved towards Ciel when she started to whimper again, “Now let’s work together and meet the newest family member, shall we?”

Ciel started to pant for breath just as Declan sanitized his hands and gently parted her legs.

Declan began to exam Ciel and see how far her labor had progressed when something hard brushed his shoulder.

The male midwife blinked and looked over to find Sebastian staring at him with a frown.

“You’re hurting my omega.” Sebastian snapped in a very accusing tone.

“I’m trying to be as gentle as possible, sir. Your baby can’t be born with her knees together.” Declan said with a chuckle.

“Sebastian……” Ciel whined.

“I’m not going to let him hurt you, kitten!” Sebastian promised.

Ciel was really going to tell Sebastian to shut up and get out of the way but the pain took her voice……….

“AAAAGHHHH!” Ciel shrieked, squeezing Rachel’s hands.

When the bluenette raised up and started to bear down, Declan and Sebastian both dropped their argument.

It was time to focus.

—————————————————————

Fear grew as the minutes passed.

Rachel was growing very worried about her daughter.

Not everything was safe to be done at home, Rachel knew that, but Ciel was insistent on avoiding one.

Declan, Sebastian, and Rachel were very quiet as Ciel struggled.

Ciel kept pushing but nothing happened.

The bluenette was wearing herself out, even the backs of her hands were slick with sweat.

Ciel’s screams had died out, her throat was parched, and her heart seemed to pound whether the pain was there or not.

Rachel whispered calmingly to Ciel but she knew what was happening……

Something was going badly wrong.

Declan was taking excellent care of Ciel.

The male midwife was doing everything that he could for Ciel and her baby.

Declan was calming and accurate, he was very professional, and very hygienic.

Declan tried repositioning Ciel, having her do a few yoga exercises, everything……….

Declan was genuinely doing his job.

…...Which was amazing considering that Sebastian was genuinely getting in his way.

While Declan was trying to work with Ciel, Sebastian was staring him down, growling at him, perched to stab him in the neck if he pressed one pinky finger down on Ciel the wrong way.

Declan seemed to shrug Sebastian’s hostility off.

Declan had dealt with possessive mates before.

Not all alphas were comfortable with someone like Declan assisting their omega at such an intimate, dangerous moment.

However, Sebastian was one of the worst that Declan had ever encountered.

But Ciel did need help…….

After one particularly strong push brought nothing, Ciel collapsed backwards against Rachel and Declan turned to his bag.

“Kitten…..” Sebastian whispered in sympathy, gently touching Ciel’s leg.

Ciel’s alpha was in denial.

Sebastian blamed the midwife, Ciel couldn’t relax, that was all that was wrong.

That was it.

But that was a lie and Declan knew it.

Sebastian’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Declan turned back to Ciel with a medieval-looking silver instrument in his hand.

“Are those tongs?!?” Sebastian gasped, looking at Declan in horror.

“They’re forceps, actually. We’re going to give it one last go and then I’m afraid we’ve done all we can.” Declan explained.

Sebastian was so angry and so nervous he didn’t follow at first, “So you’re just going to let my wife die?!”

Declan laughed, “Of course not! We’re going to head to the hospital and they’ll have to perform a caesarean.”

“No…..” Ciel whimpered weakly.

Rachel frowned.

“It’s alright, Miss Ciel. I think this will help us out. Let’s give it a try, shall we?” Declan asked the bluenette in a low, soothing voice.

Ciel nodded silently.

No one was sure what Sebastian had thought that Declan was going to do with the forceps, but when Declan moved between Ciel’s legs and took the forceps with him, Sebastian’s defensiveness towards Ciel overpowered him.

In a flash, Sebastian pounced and tackled the other alpha to the floor.

“What on earth are you trying to do to my omega?!?” Sebastian hissed at the other alpha, shaking Declan roughly by his shirt collar.

“Sebastian…….” Ciel cried as tears of pain poured from her eyes, feeling her agony start again.

Ciel had been so desperate for some relief, she was willing to cooperate with anything, especially if it was going to save her from surgery…..

Why couldn’t Sebastian just get out of the way?

“Sebastian, stop this nonsense!” Rachel snapped. “Ciel needs his help! I don’t understand what the problem is! A male doctor delivered Ciel when she was born! Vincent had no issue with it!”

“I won’t let anyone hurt her!” Sebastian growled at Rachel.

“No one’s hurting her but you!” Rachel scowled back. “You’re the only one here with the problem!”

Sebastian felt his face pale a bit in embarrassment at the verbal flaying he took from his mother-in-law.

Glancing over at Declan, Sebastian watched the other alpha frown as he spoke, “My job is to take care of my patient, Mr. Michaelis. How much longer do you think your wife can go on like this?”

Sebastian looked over at Ciel and with a growl, he let Declan go.

Declan dusted himself off and resumed his position, glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian watched Declan work quickly to ensure that everything was safe and sterile, and suddenly he felt very ashamed of himself.

“What can I do to help?” Sebastian asked the male midwife in a very quiet voice.

“You can hold her legs.” Declan replied curtly. “She needs to be very still.”

Sebastian nodded and moved to the side, gently but firmly holding Ciel in position while Rachel held the bluenette’s hands.

Carefully, Declan set about his work……

Sebastian watched Ciel squeeze her eyes shut, bravely staying quiet.

Sebastian bent his head and kissed Ciel’s thigh gently, whispering sweetly, “I love you my beautiful kitten, it’ll all be over soon. It’ll all—“

“It’s a boy!” Declan declared cheerfully.

Sebastian’s heart dropped.

He had been so focused on Ciel that he missed the delivery!

It had suddenly gone so fast……...

But…..it was…silent.

Sebastian looked into Declan’s hands and frowned in concern.

The baby was half the size Mina had been.

And it wasn’t moving…

The baby was laying on his side, perfectly still.

Ciel’s eyes filled with tears as she peered at her newborn.

“Why isn’t he crying?” Sebastian asked in a grave tone.

That was a question that Sebastian had asked in his nightmares…….

“I think he’s still asleep.” Declan chuckled.

Ciel looked over her mounded tummy and silently watched with Rachel and Sebastian as Declan began to gently rub the baby’s back.

The baby boy gave a little cough.

Sebastian and Ciel gasped with joy as they watched their newborn son snap his eyes open and start to wail in irritation.

“Kitten!” Sebastian exclaimed as Declan wrapped the baby in a clean towel.

Declan was just about to hand the infant to Ciel when the bluenette sat up shakily and parted her legs.

“Kitten?” Sebastian asked, taking the baby from Declan, watching as Ciel’s face went sickly pale.

“Hurts……” Ciel groaned. “Hhhuuurrrtttss!”

Declan moved between Ciel’s legs just as she started to push again and he smiled happily at what he saw.

“We’re not quite done!” Declan announced happily.

—————————————————————

Sebastian watched in awe as a second baby emerged and slid right into Declan’s hands, another boy, just as small as the last.

Sebastian was beaming with joy but he was in complete shock when Declan moved Ciel into a squat and a third boy was born, the smallest of the trio.

Exhausted and dazed, Ciel was clinging to consciousness while Sebastian purred happily at her.

“You did it, kitten! You did it! They’re here! They’re all here and they’re perfect!” Sebastian happily informed his wife.

Ciel closed her eyes in the midst of the chaos.

There were three babies crying…….

Things being shuffled to and fro…….

And Rachel, Sebastian, and Declan all scrambling around to get the car loaded……..

The last thing Ciel heard was Sebastian’s voice as he picked her up into his arms, “I’m so proud of you, my precious kitten~.”

And at last, Ciel got to rest.

—————————————————————

When Ciel finally woke, she could feel that hours had passed. 

The bluenette rustled around in her hospital bed and groaned.

Everything was sore…….

“Hello, kitten~.” Sebastian purred in a soft whisper.

Ciel turned and blinked, looking at Sebastian sitting in a chair beside her bed.

“Where…...am I?” Ciel asked groggily.

“The hospital. They were able to control the bleeding, but the doctors said it’ll take some time to recover your strength. You did amazing!” Sebastian smiled.

“Are there……..really three?” Ciel asked in confusion.

Between the blood loss and the pain, everything was a bit murky to Ciel.

She couldn’t remember what was a dream and what had really happened…….

But surely there weren’t…..

“Yes.” Sebastian said in a very excited voice. “There’s really three!”

Ciel put her hand to her head and sighed. “Oh dear……”

THREE.

“Three fine little sons!” Sebastian went on. “And they are little, the largest one only weighs five pounds.”

Another thought entered Ciel’s mind…….

“Where…..are they?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian wasn’t holding them, there were no cries.

Where were her babies?

“They’re in the neonatal unit, your mother is watching them.” Sebastian purred. “Would you like to see them?”

“Yes…..I just…..” Ciel started to say.

Before Ciel could finish, her eyes fluttered closed.

Sebastian fluffed the pillows gently behind Ciel and sat silently, wanting his wife to get some rest.

Ciel was going to need it.

Sebastian looked at the clock with eager eyes, watching the hand creep closer towards midnight.

Midnight was when Rachel had agreed to come sit with Ciel so Sebastian could go visit his newborns.

The alpha let out a low purr.

Sebastian could barely wait!

—————————————————————

Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be posted next Saturday! I’m working on some new stories and plan to start posting them February first! Hope you all like them!


	34. Chapter 33 - Beautiful

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The next morning, after a good night’s sleep and a full breakfast, Ciel was finally strong enough to visit the babies she delivered.

Rachel had left hours earlier to help Vincent care for Mina. 

Sebastian was glad, he wanted to spend some time alone with Ciel and their newborns.

Sebastian carefully took Ciel down to the neonatal unit in a wheelchair, purring happily with each step.

Ciel’s eyes widened as they came to three incubators.

Inside each incubator was a very tiny, very pale, chubby-cheeked baby.

All three had thick tufts of Ciel’s bluenette hair.

Two of them were larger, Ciel looked at the measurements and noted that they each weighed five pounds, but the third baby was small, weighing just over four.

The littlest baby was the one Ciel reached for first, sliding her finger into the incubator’s hole and gently rubbing her smallest son’s tiny cheek.

The quiet whimper the baby let out broke Ciel’s heart.

“What’s wrong with them?” Ciel asked Sebastian with a frown. “Why are they here?”

“Nothing’s wrong with them, kitten~. The doctors were just watching them. They said things are always dangerous for multiples but our sons have done really well! Would you like to hold them?” Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded eagerly and Sebastian sent for a nurse.

Slowly, carefully, the babies were removed from the incubators and swaddled.

After the newborns had been sustained intravenously all night, Ciel wanted to try to nurse, which proved to be a harder task than it had been with Mina.

Ciel had two of the babies on her at once when the third began to wail in Sebastian’s arms, sensing he was missing out on something that his brothers had. 

“Hurry up, kitten.” Sebastian chuckled as he gently tried to bounce the baby, offering the tip of his recently-washed finger to pacify his hungry son.

“I can’t ‘hurry up’, Sebastian! You know that!” Ciel huffed.

The other two babies nurses like they didn’t have a care in the world while their brother continued to loudly express his disgruntlement.

Ciel sighed as her head throbbed. 

Three at once……..

—————————————————————

The larger two were named Demetri and Derrick.

The smallest of the babies was named Phinian.

Sebastian disapproved of the babies’ names not starting with the same letter, but Ciel was insistent on Phinian.

“Why?” Sebastian asked his omega when they filled out the triplets’ birth certificates.

“Because he looks like a Phinian.” Ciel sniffed.

“Their names won’t match.” Sebastian huffed.

“Phinian is much smaller, he doesn’t match.” Ciel reasoned.

Sebastian looked closely at Ciel and she glared back at her husband.

Ciel had come close to bleeding to death, so Sebastian let Ciel have her way on the matter.

“Very well.” Sebastian sighed reluctantly. “Phinian it is then.”

—————————————————————

Ciel and the babies were released from the hospital and the triplets were taken back to their birthplace to settle into their lives.

Thank goodness that Sebastian had located Rachel and Vincent…….

Grandmother and grandfather were always on hand to help and if Sebastian and Ciel ever needed help, it was now.

Three babies meant three times the work, three times the stress.

There was not a dirty diaper, there were three.

There was not one hungry baby, there were three.

If one baby cried in the night, he woke his brothers up and the halls of Michaelis manor rang with the wailing of three infants at once.

Ciel was nearly beside herself with sleep deprivation.

Still trying to recover, the bluenette felt like she always had a baby in her arms or at her breast, or both.

Sometimes it was a challenge for Ciel to even get to the restroom when she needed to do so and that was with her alpha and her parents helping at every possible turn.

Mina was bewildered by the arrival of her new baby brothers.

The little girl didn’t know what to think and when the babies cried, it scared her so that she clung to Rabbi for protection and comfort.

Ciel felt like she never saw her daughter anymore, being able to take Mina for a few fleeting moments here and there, until one of the newborns needed her again.

One morning, Ciel sat in the nursery, rocking tiny Phinian with dark circles hanging under her eyes.

Sebastian walked in and smiled, speaking quietly, “You look beautiful, my sweet kitten~.”

Ciel looked at Sebastian as if he just called her the foulest of names, “I look like I’ve been run over in the street.”

“I think you look beautiful.” Sebastian insisted with a gentle purr.

Ciel looked out the window with a long face, as if she had been condemned to die.

Sebastian frowned in concern.

In between caring for the babies, Sebastian had barely had fifteen minutes a day with Ciel.

There hasn’t been any cuddling or even any talking…...and Sebastian knew that needed to change.

“It will get easier as they age.” Sebastian reassured Ciel quietly.

“Will it?” Ciel asked with a humorless laugh.

Three.

Three boys.

Now it was one to cry, one to need changed, and one to be hungry.

One day, it would mean one teenager to steal the car while another teenager snuck out unnoticed while yet another teenager sampled Sebastian’s wine down in the cellar.

Ciel furrowed her brow as she thought.

Easier?

What drug was Sebastian taking to make himself think that it would ever get easier?

—————————————————————

No, it didn’t get easier but it did become more manageable as the new family eventually settled into somewhat of a routine.

The babies started to sleep through the night and Ciel was finally able to catch up on her rest once they weaned.

Mina celebrated another birthday and Sebastian returned to work once Ciel was feeling like herself again.

Although, Sebastian did hire a skilled housekeeper to stay with Ciel during the day and attend to her and the childrens’ needs.

Sebastian had emailed pictures of the babies to his assistant months ago, instructing the man to forward them to everyone in the office.

However, once Sebastian returned to work, no one was safe from being trapped for a good twenty minutes talking about the new additions to his family if they had a chance encounter with the proud alpha in the hallway.

Sebastian’s employees found his return to be a bit tedious, but Sebastian seemed to be even kinder than before, and having a happy boss was never a bad thing, so the employees of Michaelis industries tried to take Sebastian’s bliss in stride.

One evening when Sebastian came home, he and Ciel ate dinner together after they fed their children and amazingly, Mina and the triplets nodded off early.

Carefully, silently, walking on their tiptoes, Sebastian and Ciel tucked their little ones in and snuck away to their room.

Sebastian turned on the monitors and closed the door with a sigh.

This may be the first chance that he and Ciel got to spend quality time together since the birth of the triplets……..

“Alone at last~.” Sebastian purred to Ciel, watching the bluenette start to take her clothes off to get in the shower.

Ciel caught sight of the excitement in Sebastian’s eyes when she slipped her bra off and exposed her heavy breasts.

Ciel scowled at Sebastian, “If you say you want another baby, I’m afraid I can’t guarantee your safety.”

“No, kitten.” Sebastian chuckled, moving his gaze to meet Ciel’s and giving her a charming smile. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Sebastian also stripped down and he held Ciel’s hand while they walked together to the shower.

In their large bathroom, Sebastian and Ciel took their time, washing each other off in the warm, wet, steamy, water, kissing here and there.

Ciel kept trying to cover herself with her hands but Sebastian kept moving her arms out of the way.

The fifth time Sebastian had to grab Ciel’s hands, he held her wrists and looked intently into her eyes while the water poured over both of them.

Sebastian glanced over Ciel’s body, taking in the naked, exposed form of his mate, then his tapered eyes flickered back up to Ciel’s.

“Beautiful.” Sebastian said simply to Ciel.

Ciel swallowed hard while Sebastian stared straight through her and into her heart, reaching into the depths of her soul while he spoke, “I think that you’re beautiful, my beloved kitten. Don’t hide from me, I’m your alpha.”

Sebastian could see the pleasure in his omega’s eyes……..

What was it?

Did Ciel think that he’d be…..disappointed?

Ciel kissed Sebastian hastily, freeing her hands and putting them on either side of his face.

Sebastian let out a deep purr and they stumbled out of the shower together.

Sebastian gently dried them both off, not breaking their kiss.

Clumsily, they made their way over and fell onto the bed, still kissing.

Ciel was doing well and healing quickly but Sebastian knew that his omega was not ready and that was alright……...

That was the difference in their bond from other mated alphas and omegas.

Sebastian and Ciel didn’t need sex, they just needed each other.

Sebastian admired Ciel, loving every new curve and every minuscule new line on her body, kissing her sweetly from head to toe while Ciel cooed softly and tangled her fingers in his hair, loving the attention that her alpha lavished on her.

When Sebastian pulled away, his eyes were deep and intent as he looked down at Ciel, who was flushed and breathless.

“I love you, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered.

Sebastian purred as he replied, “And I love you, my sweet kitten~.”


	35. Chapter 34 - New Beginnings

Hey everyone, it’s made me really sad to end this story and it’s very relaxing to write, so I decided to continue it for a while! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
————————————————————

The triplets eventually grew to the age where they could crawl and start to play.

Ciel found that caring for her sons and daughter was much easier then.

Purchasing a custom made, extra large playpen, Ciel could sit at the table and have breakfast watching TV in the mornings while Mina sat across from her coloring and her tiny sons played safely.

Ciel kept a close eye on her children and though the boys could be a handful, it was very cute to watch their little bluenette heads bobbing up and down as they scooted around in their little encampment.

Ciel had watched her diet and followed the recommended exercising plans.

The bluenette had little trouble fitting into her old clothes again fairly quickly.

Sebastian didn’t care what size his omega was, he would always find Ciel attractive.

However, one evening when the triplets were nearing a year old, Sebastian found himself staring agape at Ciel while she walked down the staircase towards him.

The children were with Vincent and Rachel for the evening so that Sebastian and Ciel could meet one of Sebastian’s business partners and his wife for dinner.

Ciel had bought a new dress for the occasion and it suited her perfectly.

Ciel’s new dress was made of soft black jersey, with ruching along the sides, and elegant beaded straps that rose up from a sea of black chiffon, a layer of the floaty fabric gracefully covering Ciel’s chest and draping over her arms, exposing her perfectly porcelain shoulders.

Ciel’s short bluenette hair gleamed as she locked eyes with Sebastian, who felt like he was punched in the gut at the sight of his beautiful wife.

Ciel wore little makeup, just like Sebastian preferred.

Ciel had chosen sophisticated black heels for the evening, purposely leaving her legs bare.

Sebastian beamed as Ciel took his hand at the bottom of the stairs.

“You look amazing, my kitten~.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel nodded at her alpha, admiring him in his elegant black suit. “You look quite handsome yourself, Sebastian.”

While Sebastian drove them to the posh restaurant in the center of London, he stole silent glances at Ciel.

Ciel noticed but she didn’t say anything.

“Who are these people we’re meeting again?” Ciel asked.

“Benjamin Vitori and his wife, Moxie. They’ve contributed quite a bit to one of my new branches in France and the shareholders board thought it would be a nice gesture if we thanked them.” Sebastian explained again.

Ciel had been half-asleep when Sebastian mentioned it last week…….

“So, just dinner, then?” Ciel confirmed.

“Just dinner, kitten, although…..maybe you and I can go somewhere private for dessert~.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and smirked.

“That sounds lovely, Sebastian~.” The bluenette agreed.

—————————————————————

A short while later, Sebastian proudly had Ciel on his arm while he led her into the expensive restaurant.

Ciel wore a small smile as they walked, inhaling the alluring scent of Sebastian’s cologne.

Everything was lovely, the children were at home with their grandparents, Ciel felt great, she looked great, and she was with her true love, Sebastian….. 

But then, as Sebastian and Ciel walked up the restaurant stairs and laid eyes on the couple they would be sharing a meal with, that’s when everything wasn’t so lovely anymore…….

“Mr. and Mrs. Vitori? I’m Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my wife, Ciel. It’s lovely to meet you both.” Sebastian said cordially, shaking the man’s hand and nodding at the woman.

“Yes, hello, I’m Benjamin Vitori and this is my wife, Moxie. Excellent to meet you two as well!” The man said in a high-pitched voice.

Ciel blinked at the couple.

The man, Benjamin, was short and had a very sight frame, with thinning, brown hair and large glasses. 

Ciel could tell that Benjamin was an alpha too, but he certainly wasn’t anything like her alpha…..

On the other hand, the woman, Moxie, looked like a panther, with winged eyeliner around her green irises, thick, black hair, elongated, fake nails that were really more like acrylic talons, and a predatory smile….

Ciel could sense that Moxie was an omega.

Hmm….

“Well then, shall we sit down?” Benjamin asked with a dry laugh.

“Yes, wonderful idea.” Sebastian smiled, chivalrously helping Ciel into her chair, always putting his mate’s needs before his own.

Moxie slugged Benjamin with her purse when he failed to do the same.

Ciel thought the petite man looked very silly while he scurried around like a mouse, hastily readying his own wife’s chair for her to sit.

The waiter came and drinks were ordered.

Ciel was glad that the triplets were weaned and she treated herself to a mojito.

She was going to need it.

While the two couples made idle chatter, Sebastian and Benjamin did most of the talking.

Ciel clenched her fist in her lap to control her anger.

It didn’t take long for Ciel to dislike the omega sitting across from her….

The bluenette was trying to follow the conversation, listening and reacting while Sebastian took the lead. Ciel was at least trying to act interested in what was being discussed.

But Moxie……….

From the exuberant batting of Moxie’s mascara-coated eyelashes to the over reaction she had to each of Sebastian’s jokes, it was evident that she had no interest in the conversation.

Yes, one thing was perfectly clear to Ciel as she narrowed her eyes and watched the other omega…...

Moxie was only interested in Sebastian.

—————————————————————

Dinner went as well as could be expected.

The two couples chatted cordially about everything from business pursuits to the food that they indulged in to family matters.

Benjamin and Moxie were childless and judging from the way that Moxie’s eyes lit up when Sebastian mentioned the triplets and Mina, that was not by choice.

Sebastian went on and on, gloating until Ciel’s cheeks turned pink about how wonderful Ciel was and how beautiful their children were.

Ciel grit her teeth as a dreamy look came into Moxie’s eyes while she gazed at Sebastian.

“Wow, Sebastian, you really are quite the family man!” Moxie exclaimed.

Moxie held Benjamin’s hand while she spoke, but Ciel knew it was a fake gesture.

There seemed to be no real bond between the Vitoris.

“I’d be lost without my Ciel.” Sebastian said humbly, pulling Ciel close with a purr as he added, “I owe everything to my dear kitten~.”

Ciel blushed while Sebastian gently kissed the top of her head.

Benjamin looked uncomfortable during their exchange and Ciel could sense the bitterness between him and Moxie.

Benjamin and Moxie’s relationship had clearly soured, withered, and died long ago…….it was sad, really, but that didn’t mean that Ciel was going to-

“-Well, it’s getting late. I suppose we must be going. Thank you so much for the evening.” Benjamin said abruptly, standing and shaking Sebastian’s hand once more.

“Oh, yes, thank you so much indeed, Sebastian!” Moxie said with too much emphasis, daring to touch Sebastian on the shoulder as they stood to leave.

Ciel was seething!

It was all Ciel could do to stop herself from leaning over and biting Moxie’s hand off…….

“No trouble at all, thank you both for your hard work and contributions.” Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian didn’t seem to notice or care that Moxie had taken a liking to him.

It was irrelevant to Sebastian, he had Ciel and that’s all he needed or wanted.

Besides, Sebastian was very attractive and he was used to people fawning at times.

Sebastian was totally committed to Ciel, and so, when people tried to flirt with him now, those attempts were practically edited out completely by his brain.

Sebastian had no use for anyone in that capacity besides his beloved bluenette.

And that was that.

Sebastian turned to Ciel after the Vitoris left and asked quietly, “Kitten, where would you like to go for dessert?”

Ciel didn’t respond.

The bluenette was too busy staring daggers at Moxie who had the nerve to turn back and steal wistful glances at Sebastian, even while she walked beside her own alpha.

If you could call Benjamin a true alpha.

—————————————————————

“Mm…..C-Ciel….” Sebastian groaned.

Ciel had cancelled their plans for dessert.

Instead, on the drive home, Ciel had asked Sebastian to pull over to the top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

There in the dark, alone with her alpha in his Lamborghini, Ciel had whimpered into Sebastian’s ear, gifting him with soft, sweet kisses until they found themselves in the back seat making love.

“S….Sebastian!” Ciel gasped, clawing her husband’s back, trying to arch her spine and urge him on.

Ciel would not give Sebastian a chance to think of that woman, Moxie.

Sebastian would be too busy recovering from their tryst.

Ciel’s fears were natural, but they were unfounded.

Sebastian had eyes for no one but his sweet bluenette.

If he ever found himself in a room full of nude supermodels, Sebastian would simply stop and ask each one if they had seen Ciel anywhere, that was how much Sebastian loved her.

Sebastian barely knew Moxie was even alive, Ciel had nothing to worry about.

Well, at least from Sebastian, Moxie herself may be a different story…..

“S-Sebastian!” 

“K-Kitten!”

Ciel’s nails nearly broke the skin on Sebastian’s back as she squeezed him tightly while they rode out their releases together.

Sebastian let out a deep, satisfied groan, nuzzling Ciel with a happy purr as he gently slipped out of her body.

“Love you.” Sebastian whispered in Ciel’s ear, his voice deep and husky.

“Love you too.” Ciel replied with a sigh.

The bluenette held onto Sebastian possessively and closed her eyes tightly.

Ciel was very lucky to have found such an amazing alpha and to have Sebastian love her as much as he did.

Sebastian…...

It was going to take much more than acrylic nails and too much eyeliner to loosen the hold Ciel had on his heart.

But unfortunately, as she rode home silently with Benjamin that evening, pining over her new crush, Moxie Vitori didn’t realize that yet….


	36. Chapter 35 - Newspaper

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Sebastian thought nothing about the events of the evening.

Sebastian thought the Vitoris seemed polite.

Sebastian thought that Ciel had simply wanted his touch instead of chocolate.

Later, Ciel laid down on Sebastian’s shoulder and closed her eyes to sleep.

Ciel’s attempt was in vain.

The bluenette was restless all night long, haunted by nightmares of Moxie coming to steal Sebastian away.

Ciel was thrashing so violently in bed that Sebastian woke just before sunrise.

Groggily, Sebastian watched Ciel toss and turn murmuring quietly, “No, Mox...No…….S...S...Sebastian…”

“Kitten.” Sebastian said urgently, giving Ciel a gentle but firm shake. “Kitten!”

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried as her eyes snapped open.

Sebastian frowned once he noticed the tears that were running down Ciel’s pale cheeks.

“Kitten….” Sebastian cooed, sitting up and drawing Ciel into his arms protectively, “What on earth is wrong?”

Ciel’s nightmare had been painfully realistic and she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the horrors she had just lived through weren’t her reality…….

“Sebastian….” Ciel whimpered, turning her face into her alpha’s chest and sobbing quietly. “Sebastian….”

“What’s the matter, love?” Sebastian asked in a concerned voice, “It’s not like you to have nightmares.” 

“......going to take you away from me….” Ciel mumbled into Sebastian’s chest.

“What?” Sebastian blinked.

Had he heard that correctly?

“She’s going to take you away from me!” Ciel cried hysterically.

“Who’s going to take me away?” Sebastian asked with narrowed eyes.

“That horrible woman! Moxie!” Ciel screamed, still traumatized by her grim vision.

“....What?” Sebastian asked as Ciel clutched onto him like he was saving her from drowning.

“That…….that Moxie…….she’s going to take you away from me.” Ciel sobbed quietly.

Sebastian frowned and held his wife close, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Moxie had seemed rather friendly at dinner, but Sebastian hadn’t been paying attention.

Was Ciel right?

Had Moxie been flirting with him?

Sebastian chuckled darkly.

If Moxie was coming on to Sebastian, then she was wasting her time…..

“Kitten.” Sebastian said firmly, pulling Ciel back so he could look into her sapphire eyes. “No one’s ever going to take me away from you. Not Moxie, not anyone. Do you understand?”

Ciel wiped her tears away with her wrist and looked up at Sebastian with watery eyes.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel’s face and gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips while he spoke, “I’m married to you, Ciel. I’m mated to you. I’m in love with you. I didn’t even notice anything this evening.”

That last statement made Ciel angry.

“You didn’t notice?! She was practically drooling over you all night! How could you not notice?!?” Ciel spat, her tears starting to pour again, this time from hot anger.

“.....Because I was too busy looking at you.” Sebastian said calmly.

Ciel was both touched and ashamed at the same time.

Breaking up into soft, silent sobs, the bluenette curled onto Sebastian’s chest once more.

With a gentle purr, Sebastian held Ciel close to him and nuzzled her tenderly. “I love you, my sweet kitten. There’s not a person on this earth that can change that.” 

“Sebastian……” Ciel sighed softly.

“I’m right here, my sweet kitten.” Sebastian purred, kissing Ciel’s cheek softly while he tucked them both back under the covers, “Close your eyes and rest. I’m not going anywhere.” 

———————————————————

Ciel didn’t hear anymore about the Vitoris for some time.

However, the bluenette did have the misfortune of seeing them occasionally at Sebastian’s company fundraisers, but that was it.

No, the Vitoris stayed out of Ciel’s way until she happened to read the morning paper, early one day, several months later……..

Wealthy Businessman Splits From Wife

The headline glared offensively at Ciel, with a picture of Benjamin and Moxie underneath it.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed while she skimmed the article.

It seemed that Moxie and Benjamin had been unable to work out their differences, and as portrayed by some very unflattering paparazzi photographs, they had decided to divorce.

Ciel frowned while she read the details.

“What is it, mummy?” Mina asked, blinking at her mother’s look of intense displeasure.

Ciel kept her brow furrowed but glanced up from the paper. “Nothing, my darling, eat your cereal, please.”

Mina kept staring at Ciel but eventually resumed her breakfast.

Ciel became so engrossed in the article that her thoughts masked the noise of the triplets playing nearby.

Ciel wondered if everything in that news article was true?

Moxie Vitori was……..moving back to London?

————————————————————

Ciel didn’t mention the news to Sebastian, although he told her himself later in the evening.

“My assistant gave me sad news today.” Sebastian remarked, chatting with Ciel once they had put the children to bed.

“What’s that?” Ciel asked.

“Benjamin and Moxie have separated. I’m sure you remember them? Anyway, we’ll just be seeing Benjamin now.” Sebastian said.

Oh, Ciel remembered them all right…..

…..But the bluenette decided to play coy.

Ciel sniffed. “Oh?”

Sebastian gave Ciel a look and crossed his arms.

Did his little omega really think he would believe that?

Ciel pouted at Sebastian while his eyes bored into her.

“Very well.” Ciel scowled. “I do remember who they are. I saw the news in the paper this morning and I must say, Sebastian, I’m not thrilled that she’s moving back here.”

“She?” Sebastian blinked. “You mean Moxie? Moving back to London?” 

Ciel nodded.

“Do you know what this means, Sebastian?” Ciel sighed.

“What’s that?” Sebastian asked.

“Now I’ll have to come to work with you every day.” Ciel frowned.

What if Moxie was on the prowl for a new alpha and set her sights on the one she really wanted?

Sebastian chuckled and walked over, putting his arms around Ciel with a purr, “Kitten…..” He cooed in his velvet voice. “I don’t stay away that much, so I?”

Sebastian was a true family man, he tried to work from home as much as possible…….

…..And Sebastian didn’t understand that Ciel was still threatened by Moxie, he thought they had moved passed that long ago.

“I’m not worried about you being away, Sebastian, I’m worried about you being taken away.” Ciel scowled.

Sebastian sighed as realization hit him.

Oh dear……..

He had to get through to Ciel somehow!

This was ridiculous!

“Well, sometimes I worry the same thing about you when I see other alphas looking you over.” Sebastian admitted, his tapered eyes narrowing possessively.

Ciel blinked. “That’s not the same thing.”

“You’re right.” Sebastian smiled. “It’s worse.”

Ciel scowled at Sebastian, squeaking in surprise when her alpha picked her up in his arms. 

“Come, my kitten, it’s time we went to bed.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel leaned into the crook of Sebastian’s neck and breathed in his scent.

Cologne, the scent of fresh soap, bergamot, a fine layer of chocolate………...

It should have been illegal for anyone to smell that good~.

————————————————————-

To reassure Ciel, Sebastian went on a two week hiatus from his office, choosing to work from home entirely.

He even conducted important web meetings from Michaelis manor, and spent every free second with Ciel and the children.

Sebastian was at Ciel’s side constantly, just as he preferred, and when he wasn’t working or loving his omega, he was reading to Mina or playing with the triplets.

Although Sebastian kept his home office door open, he did have to admit it was harder to work at home since they had the children.

If Mina came in, she was trying to get Sebastian to look at her latest drawing and Rabbi would leap onto his desk, the large bunny’s massive paws accidentally pressing buttons on Sebastian’s keyboard.

Then, if Mina came in, her little brothers usually crawled behind her soon afterwards.

One bluenette baby would be clutching Sebastian’s leg, while the second would be trying to unbutton his shirt, simultaneously as the third would be trying to climb to the top of his head.

Eventually, Ciel would come in and collect the little ones, chiding them softly and leaving Sebastian in peace.

Sebastian chuckled every time.

It’s not that he didn’t want to play with his offspring, but there was a time when he did have to get some work done.

To handle things while he was physically away from the office, Sebastian had placed his assistant in charge of everyday affairs.

Scheduling, deadlines, ordering supplies, those duties all fell on Sebastian’s loyal assistant’s shoulders.

Hiring did too.

The secretary for Sebastian’s main office had quit recently to take an opportunity to travel, leaving the position open.

Someone had to answer the phones and so, Sebastian’s assistant sought to find someone for the job right away.

One afternoon at a quarter till four, Sebastian’s assistant sat, conducting an interview.

The candidates had not been promising so far….

But this one seemed to be a bit better.

“I see you have plenty of customer service experience, and you say you’re good with phone duties?” The assistant asked, sitting at a desk a few feet from the interviewee.

“Oh, I am.” A voice replied eagerly..

“I trust that attention to detail and multitasking won’t be a problem either?” The assistant asked shrewdly.

“Oh, no! Please, check any of my references.” The voice implored.

Sebastian’s assistant eyed the list on the candidate’s resume.

“These are quite impressive contacts…...” Sebastian’s assistant said quietly.

Truthfully, Sebastian’s assistant had called everyone on that list earlier and each person listed had given the candidate rave reviews.

The person across from Sebastian’s assistant grinned proudly.

Sebastian’s assistant spoke, looking at the candidate, “Very well then, you’ll start tomorrow. Welcome to Michaelis Enterprises, Moxie Vitori.” 

Moxie grinned maliciously, like a snake preparing to eat a bird, while she answered, “Oh thank you, sir! I’m so grateful for this opportunity!”

Customer service?

“Customer service” listed on Moxie’s resume was a joke.

The only thing Moxie Vitori was interested in servicing was Sebastian.


	37. Chapter 36 - Finale

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!   
—————————————————————

Ciel didn’t know what to do or where to turn.

The bluenette had relied on Sebastian since the day they had met. 

And now, Ciel found herself facing a problem that Sebastian couldn’t help her with…..

Ciel didn’t yet realize that Moxie had been hired at Michaelis Enterprises.

Ciel didn’t need to, just knowing that her rival was divorced and in London was enough to activate Ciel’s defensiveness.

Ciel didn’t know how to battle another woman, she didn’t even know how to start!

Ciel had no female friends to ask for advice.

Rachel Phantomhive, Ciel’s mother, was beautiful and demure, meek and kind.

What would Rachel Phantomhive know about a situation like this?

No, instead, Ciel asked a female who was strong and prideful, cunning and wily.

Ciel called her mother-in-law, Evelyn Michaelis, and asked her what to do.

Evelyn sounded bored the entire time that Ciel was explaining the situation to her on the phone.

The bluenette was positive she heard Sebastian’s mother yawning on the other end, until Ciel mentioned something that caught the former model’s attention…...

“-Hold on,” Evelyn cut in suddenly, interrupting Ciel. “What was that? What did you just say?”

“I said she wears acrylic nails. The long ones, in neon colors.” Ciel repeated. “So anyway, I was just wondering if I should-“

“-Leave it to the alphas, my dear.” Evelyn said abruptly to Ciel.

The bluenette blinked.

A moment ago, Evelyn hadn’t seemed to care at all, but now……

“Oh, well, I…” Ciel stammered.

“—Just leave it to the alphas.” Evelyn reiterated.

Before Ciel could respond, she heard a click and the call ended.

Ciel frowned.

Leave it to the alphas?

That was all the advice Evelyn had to offer?

Ciel had expected better.

————————————————————

Though Ciel was initially disappointed in the help she received from Sebastian’s mother, a very strange thing happened next.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing at all.

Moxie never showed up for her first day of work at Michaelis industries.

Ciel never heard another thing about her rival.

In fact, when the bluenette searched for Moxie Vitori on the internet, she no longer found any trace of the divorcee at all.

Evelyn Michaelis was not overly fond of Ciel, but if her son insisted on being with an omega, Evelyn prefered it be one without acrylic fingernails.

Ciel was grateful but when she thought about it sometimes, a chill ran down her spine.

Sebastian’s father may be kind and his mother may be egotistic, but the Michaelis’s were powerful people.

————————————————————

A few months later, Sebastian and Ciel, along with Mina, the triplets, and Ciel’s parents, traveled to Taiwan for a massive, luxurious family retreat at Evelyn and Sterling’s estate on their private island.

Sterling showed Ciel’s parents to their rooms while Sebastian brought the children in from the limousine and Evelyn bent down to hug Ciel in an unusually grand gesture.

“Have you had any more problems, my dear?” Evelyn asked Ciel in a stealthy whisper.

The bluenette knew instantly that Evelyn was referring to Moxie and Ciel shook her head. “No, no, I haven’t.”

Evelyn chuckled dangerously. “Excellent, I didn’t expect that you would.”

“Kitten, can you take Mina?” Sebastian asked while one of the triplets hung off of his arm while another unlatched a suitcase and the third untied Sebastian’s shoes.

“Of course.” Ciel said quickly, letting go of Evelyn and giving her mother-in-law a grateful nod while she took her daughter out of Sebastian’s arms so he could tend the boys.

Outside, the sun set on the extravagant home, turning the water in the Michaelis’ infinity pool a vast range of beautiful colors from shimmering orange to vibrant turquoise.

A few moments later, with the children settled and their parents downstairs preparing dinner, Sebastian paused to kiss Ciel sweetly in the hallway.

“I love you, my sweet kitten.” Sebastian purred happily to his wife.

“I love you too, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered back, lacing her fingers with her husband’s in the privacy of the moment.

Sebastian and Ciel had endured struggles and overcome many obstacles together, but now they could finally enjoy having a family……

And having each other.


End file.
